The Name Game: The Tiger and The Rabbit
by Otto192
Summary: Ronald Knox meets someone he doesn't know and he has to get their name which causes a game to start. What will happen to the blonde? Rated T for langue, sexual themes, and Grell.
1. The Meeting

Our story begins at the Shinigami Dispatch Society where to young shinigami are to meet and start a rather intriguing friendship. Our first shinigami goes by the name Ronald Knox - a some what of a newbie that flirts with any lady he meets to get what he wants. A real ladies man. Our second shinigami name is known by few and his presence is notice by even fewer. Only today would be different as a certain blonde hair shinigami wants to meet this unknown shinigami.

Ronald had been looking around Dispatch for an hour or two for one shinigami. How hard is it to find a guy with purple hair? William was going to be here dictated with him if he didn't get back to work soon. He sighed while heading back to his office. Maybe he'll see him while out reaping the souls on his list or maybe while he was getting some coffee from the break room. Almost to his office, he saw a flash of purple and black out of the corner of his eye. Ronald turned around and jogged around the corner he saw him disappear behind.

Walking down the hallway to the break room was the shinigami he had been looking for for the past hour or two. He wore a black suit and shoes like the the others were wearing. His hair had a three purple colored layer, his bangs being a pale purple that fade into a light purple that then fades into a rich purple at the tips of his hair.

"Hey!" Ronald shouted as he jogged towards him. The purple haired shinigami kept on walking as if he didn't hear him or thought maybe he was talking to someone else.

"Hey!" The second shout caught his attention and he turned around to see who it was, showing that he had light purple tie instead of the typical balck one. He raised an eyebrow as the blonde caught up with him. "Dude, tell me a name."

The purple hair shinigami only blinked and didn't say anything, doing the exact oppiset that Ronald wanted him to do. Turning around, he started to walk away much to Ronald's surprise. "Hey! Hey! Listen to your superior! Ah!

He went to follow him but somehow tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face. The other shinigami turned back around and looked down at him before slowly walking back over. "Are you okay?"

His voice was soft and light. _Kinda like a shy chick's voice._ The blonde thought as he sat up, rubbing his nose. "Yeah...Ronald 'to die' Knox is always okay...ow..."

_ That is such a lame pun._ He though as he raised an eyebrow but didn't voice the thought. "Alright. Well, I got to get back to work." He said then turned back around and started to walk away again. There really was work that needed to get done before it became late. Quickly standing up, Ronald had to grab onto Lewis' shoulder to keep from tripping again.

"Hold on a sec!" The soft spoken shinigami flinched at the unexpected touch and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can't you tell me your name since I told you mine?" A soft but faint smile grace his lips at the question, this he was use to.

"But that would ruin the game before it even had a chance to start."

"A game...eh? Sounds fun!" Ronald grinned and let go. "I will defintely find out your name! No matter what!"

"Very few have guessed it or know it. Actually, I don't think anyone here knows my name or that I work here." He a slight shrug. "Oh well."

"Well by the end of this week I'll know it!" This stament got another soft and faint smile.

"We shall, sir."

"You can just call me Ronald. Sir makes me feel old!" Ronlad said then waved as the purple haired shinigami walked away. They both did have work to do after all.


	2. Monday

Roonald entered dispatch and looked around. "Mystery? Where are you Mystery? I wanna ask you about the rules of the game!"

Mystery poked his head out of an office and raises an eyebrow. "Mystery? That the best you can come up with?"

"Eh. I tried but I figured it was good enough. So, what are the rules to this game eh? Because if you don't tell me them I'll probably end up breakin' them without reliazation eh?" He stretched with a yawn.

"There aren't really any rules to this game, Ronald. Oh! There is one rule. No cheating which a lot can follow under that. You just have trial-error with that."

"...you're no real help. Eh well. I know where I'm gunna start. See ya Mystery!" He waves and runs down a hall to Human Resources. "Let's see...there has to be one that has his picture...they all do..."

Mystery watched him go before smirking and headed to the Human Resources at a more slower pace. "He's in for a surprise when he gets down there."

Ronald reached Human Resources and started going through files of shinigami. "Grell-sempai...William, Alan-sempai...Eric...hmm...where could it be? It has to be here. William doesn't let anyone touch these!"

A soft whistle behind Ronald came from in the doorway of the file room

"...oh god...Grell-sempai...?" Ronald looked up from the file cabinent. Mystery was leaning against the doorway with arms crossed.

"I don't wither to be insulted or not. Looking for something?"

"Well you said find out your name right? That's what I'm doing." He points to the file cabinet. "Or...did you take your file so I couldn't see it?"

Mystery pulled out a file with his picture on it out of his jacket and waved it around a little. "Didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?"

Ronald chuckled. "Ah, your smart." He stood and closed to cabinet with his foot. "Alright. Ya got me. You are three steps ahead before I even start!"

Mystery shrugged. "Of course. I've played this game countless times while this is your first time." He pushed off the doorway and stuck the folder into his jacket. "However, I have a feeling that you won't let this stop you from finding out."

"Dude. When I wanna find something out. I do, nothing will stop me! Afterall I'm Ronad Knox! Best new up-and-coming Shinigami!"

"Then this should be a fun and interesting game this time."

Ronald grinned. "Yep. I'll get it My...hi boss."

William T. Spears stood behind Mystery. "Mister Knox and..." He furrowed his brow. "...whoever you are. Please report back to your stations immediately."

Mystery jumped a bit, startled by the fact that William was behind him. He turned around and slipped past him, saying softly. "Yes, Mister William."

His personality change was surprising. Going from playful, almost smug, and confident person to a soft-spoken and submissive person in a heart beat. Ronald chuckled. "A tiger then a rabbit huh?...alright Striped-Rabbit. I'll defintely find your n-OW!"

"Stop your rambling Mister Knox and get back to work." William had smacked Ronald with the pole of his death scythe and Ronald hurried after the now nicknamed 'Striped Rabbit.' Mystery slipped into his office and grabbed his list of souls to reap, heading back out of the room. He didn't look up from checking the list over. Ronald had gone back to his office and was walking back out with his trusty lawnmower death scythe in hammerspace. He was staring into space when he felt someone bump him. "...eh? Striped Rabbit?"

Striped Rabbit blinked quickly a few times when he bump someone and looked up from the list to see who. "Oh, Mister Ronald. I'm sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going." He tilted his head with a slight confused look. "Striped Rabbit?"

"Your a good actor striped rabbit." Ronald smirked. "But I'm going to figure you out. It's only a matter of time. By Sunday I will. Today is Monday. If I can't get it by Sunday i'll give up."

"Who says I'm acting?" Striped Rabbit smiled and fixed his glasses. "It won't be easy, I hope you know. I wish you the best of luck."


	3. Tuesday

Striped Rabbit took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing softly. He had been working on the same pile of paper work since yesterday. Not minding the overtime in the least, he just hated the headaches he gets from staying up for so long. "This is when I wish I had an aspirin or something."

Ronald chuckled as he peeked into the small office Striped Rabbit had been given. "Heya Striped Rabbit." He had been waiting outside the door since he had gotten back to the dispatch from his reaping for the day. "You almost done? I'm getting seriously bored!"

Striped Rabbit looked up at Ronald through his bangs, the corner of his lips quirking up a little. "Yes, Ronald. I'm almost done, just one or two more is left." He sat back in the chair and put his glasses back on, getting back to the papers. "You do know that if you ask me nicely and don't snoop through my things that I will allow you to come in."

"I'm coming in anyway." Ronald grined and walked in and made himself comfortable by sitting on the corner of his desk. Setting his death scythe down he reached dwn and grabbed one of the finished papers "Death Profiles? Ugh. how boring! Do you do anything but paperwork?"

Striped Rabbit rolled his eyes as he finished the last paper and leaned back in his chair to look at Ronald. "I have done a couple of reapings but it's mostly paperwork since my fixed file hasn't come in yet. And not to sound like a big softy but I do also help at the animal shelter once in awhile after work."

"A animal shelter? Dude - you should go party! You know what. Tonight your partying with me!" Ronald grinned as he jumped up off the desk and grabbed Striped Rabbit's wrist and attempted to pull him from his chair. "There's a party tonight with the Personnel Department and the General Affairs Departments!"

"Uh... A-actually, I'm not a big party person. Large crowds make me rather nervous." Striped Rabbit actually stuttered and looked slightly timid. It would seem he was to being a rabbit.

"Do I have to recount to you number 6 on the list of our rules as a shinigami?" He grinned, he enjoyed seeing his 'Striped Rabbit' turning back into just a 'rabbit'. "Come on! It'll be fun Little Rabbit!"

"N-no but...but...but..." He sighed as he let Ronald pull him to his feet, stumbling a little from his strength. Looking slightly up at him, he frowned. "Fine. I-I'll go but there is no way you'll make me enjoy it, Blondie."

"Oh. I'm sure I'll find a way to get you to enjoy it. Trust me. I've made Boss enjoy himself when I dragged him along once!" Ronald then frowned with confusion. "Blondie? Really? I was more creative!" He grabbed his scythe in one hand and started to drag Lewis with the other.

"This is going to be a long week and it's only the second day in. How did you get Mister William to a party anyway?" Rabbit stuck his tongue out even though it looked childish as he was being dragged. "Give me a break. I have a headache at the moment."

"Don't ask. I kinda have to never mention that ever again, including how I got him there." Ronald chuckled. "It was very amusing. He's a very...interesting type of drunk."

"You got him drunk too? Wow, that is kinda impressive. Can you tell me in what way he is an interesting drunk?" Rabbit tilted his head a bit.

"He complained...alot...and I got him to sing." Ronald snickerd. "It was hilarious. You have no idea." Ronald said as he finally dragged Rabbit out of the front of the Dispatch. "Man. There's this girl from general Affairs that I think you should totally meet too. She's so cute!"

"Wow." Rabbit chuckled softly as he pulled his arm out of Ronald's grip and walked slightly behind him. "I didn't think Mister William could sing honestly. Was he any good?" He gave a faint look disinterest at the mention of the girl but it was gone before he could notice it. "And why should I meet this 'so cute' girl from General Affairs?"

"He...raped techno. It was weird as for the girl." Ronald turned and started walking backwards. "Since your friends with me she could get you an awesome upgrade from that hatchet-thing you use! This girl and I have been on and off so she'll surely help you out!"

"Sounds like would be weird." Rabbit raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "What is wrong with my hatchet? It work just as well as the other death scythes around here."

"It's just so...boring! I mean..." Ronald scratched his head. "I mean Grelle-senpai has his chansaw and Boss has his...pruning stick I think it was?" While he was thinking he tripped over his own feet and fell backwards and landd on his bak with a 'thump' on the sidewalk. "Ow...that hurt..."

Rabbit snorted and lean over Ronald a bit to smirk down at him. "That's what you get for making fun of my hatchet. It's going to stay the way it is 'cause I like it as is." He then held a hand out to help him up. "Besides, looks can be very deceiving, Blondie."

"Oh really Rabbit?" Ronald grabbed Rabbit's hand then pulled him down to the ground and ended up pining Rabbit underneath under him, an arm on either side of his head. "I'm more then a blonde ya know?"

Rabbit, who was not expecting Ronald to do that, yelpped in surprise when he was pinned under him and his cheeks became dusted with a light pink. His bangs fell in his wide eyes in a haphazard way from the sudden pull. "O-oh really?"

"Yep. Weren't expecting that now were you little rabbit? Who's the tiger now eh?" Ronald grinned smugly as he swept Rabbit's bangs from his eyes with a hand before setting it back on the ground again. "As you can see that now that I am much more then you first thought."

"Of course I wasn't expecting that. No one would expect to be suddenly pulled to ground and pinned under a...striking person like you." Rabbit's blushed darken a shade though his lips quirked up into a smirk and his eyes return to the slightly lidded he had when amused. "But you don't even know what my first thought about you was, Tiger."

Ronald felt his face darkened a shade of red at Rabbit's weird sort of compliment. "Oh...and what may that be? I am so dying to know."

Rabbit flashed a smug grin, allowing his small fangs to show. "Sorry but this Rabbit doesn't plan telling that anytime soon."

Ronald looked away. "Ugh. Man...I swear you act so much like a girl sometimes."

He got up and held out a hand to Rabbit - face still tinted pink. Rabbit rolled his eyes as he took Ronald's hand and stood up, his own cheek still pink. "Whenever have I acted like a girl?"

"You just seem so...girly." Ronald said quietly as he turned and started walking "Or...well...are you gay my little striped rabbit?"

He chuckled. He was curious to know about this shinigami and honestly he had been bored all day. So, the purple-haired grim reaper had lit up his day. Rabbit followed after Ronald and walked beside him this time. He looked down at the ground, making his bangs hide his eyes.

"What does it matter if I am or not?" He asked softly as he stuck his hands in his pants pockets. "And since when did I become YOUR little striped rabbit?"

He enjoyed the blonde shinigami's company even though they barely knew anything about each other and the odd nickname was starting to grow on him too. Ronald blinked. "Well nothing really Striped Rabbit, and the striped rabbit thing's just until i get your name...or do you like that little nickname I gave you hmmm?"

Ronald grinned at Rabbit and decided to tease him as they walked. He suddenly grabbed Rabbit by the wast and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "I'm sure I can come up with plenty more my little striped rabbit." He then blew on his ear. He was a womanizer and any time he pulled something like that they would normally always become putty in his hand.

"It has seem to grow on me a lit-epp!" Rabbit stumbled over his feet and gripped onto Ronald to keep from falling over, his cheek flaring to soft red. He shivered as the air hit his ear and almost melt against him then tried to glare at him. "Don't ever do that again."

Ronald chuckled "I believe my point stands." He didn't seemed phased by the halfhhearted glare. "Your very girly...but I don't mind little rabbit." He blew in his ear again before letting go. "Come on now. We're gunna be late and you know what they say - always punctual!"

Rabbit shivered again and stumbled when he pulled away from him, covering his ear. "T-that doesn't prove anything!" He pouted, rubbing the ear before crossing his arms and walked a little behind him again. "You're so mean, tiger. First forcing me to go to a party. Next pulling and pinning me to the ground. Then you go and do that just to say that I'm girly."

"Eh. I don't think you minded it...and what's with this 'tiger' nckname hmmmm?"

"I'm not going to say anything to that and you kinda remind me of one with how you act sometimes. D-do you not like it?"

"Only around you my little Rabbit." Soon enough they came to what looked like a bar. "After you?"

He opened the door with a grin and gestured for Rabbit to go in first. The music was blaring incredibly loud. Rabbit flinched back a bit as the loud music hit his ears, reminding him of the headache he still had. He pushed it back and smiled.

"Thank you." He walk into the building, glancing around quickly. Ronald followed him in and laughed.

"So how's your head eh? Want me to grab ya som- Heya guys! Be there in a second!" He turned back to lewis "Something to drink Rabbit?"

Rabbit shifted his feet as he glanced around again and looked ready to bolt just like a nervous rabbit. "I-If it's not too much trouble, c-can you get something that's not pure alcohol?" He looked up at Ronald with a small smile. "I-I rather be buzzed then drunk."

"Alright then." Ronald then stalked off in the felt odd being in this place and it was even worst when Ronald left. Rabbit could see him socialzing as he went and as he watch him socialize, he realized that Ronald fit right in. Soon enough he returned with a beer in one and and a red plastic up. "They put a bit of vodka in fruit punch. I figured that would suit your tastes.'

He took the cup with a thankful smile. "You figured right, Tiger."

He popped open the beer. "Since we don't have girlfriends I think it's fair that we have a toast to our freedom eh little Rabbit?"

Chuckling, he gave a slight nod. "Sounds fair to me."

Ronald grinned. "Alright little rabbit! A toast - to freedom!" Ronald grinned and clinked the plastic cup against his glass beer bottle and took a long sip and ended up drinking half the bottle in one go "Ah. That is goooood stuff right 'ere." He grinned and blinked when he saw Eric Slingby - a blonde haired senior shinigami come over.

"Heya Ronnie. Come on over and join the party!" He looked at Rabbit "Eh? Who're you? One of Ronnie's friends?"

Rabbit chuckled. "To freedom."

He to slow sip and savored the mixed flavor. It's been a long while since he had a drink like this. Rabbit blinked at Eric then looked down at his drink as he suddenly fell silent. He couldn't tell him who he was since that would ruin the game for Ronald and him. Nor could he say yes to being one of his friends. He honestly didn't know what he was to Ronald besides being an nameless shinigami.

"Eh? Well, gunna say your name for me?"

Ronald chuckled. "Rabbit, you want me to cover my ears and sing so I don't hear?"

Eric looked very confused. "Rabbit?" He furrowed his eyes then his eyes fell to Rabbit who shifted under Eric's gaze. "Why don't we take this outside?"

Rabbit watched the two through his bangs while nervously tapping the side of his cup lightly. He looked at Ronald. "Hey Ronnie. I'm taking your friend out for a 'min. You don't mind do ya?"

"Course not Eric-senpai, just don't hit him."

The shinigami chuckled "Yeah, yeah. Go see Alan - I'm he'd like your company."

Ronald looked un-sure. "Rabbit. If somethin' happens, scream."

He nodded to Ronald, wanting to say something but felt a bit tongue tied. Eric laughed. "Don't worry your head, Ronnie."

He then wrapped an arm around Rabbit's shoulders and started leading him outside. Gripping the cup a bit tighter, Rabbit glanced up at Eric nervously as they headed for outside. Ronald headed over to Alan. "Hi Alan-senpai!"

The brunette smiled. "Hello Ronald. I saw Eric come over to you and the other shinigami. Who is he?"

"I uhm...actually dunno his name."

Alan blinked. "...interesting..." Is the only thing Alan's brain could think of.

Once they were outside and Eric closed the door he turned to Rabbit. "Eh? So what's your story? I saw you and Ronnie on the sidewalk earlier and he's calling you 'Rabbit'. Did ya turn Ronnie into a gay eh? Not that I mind. I mean I sort felt like he was trying to hide underneath all those women."

Eric laughed "So. What is your name anyhow?"

Rabbit's eyes went wide and his cheek flushed deeply. "Y-You saw that? It's a n-nickname he gave me since he d-doesn't know what my name really is. P-People always ask what my name is s-since I'm not the most remember able, so I turned it into a g-game for them to try and guess what it is." He looked down at the red plastic cup and tapped the rim of it. "T-That's why he's calling me 'Rabbit' and why I-I didn't answer you earlier. The n-name is Lewis."

"A game eh? Sounds fun. Listen. I like ya so I'll play along. Ronnie likes games anyhow." Eric shrugged - chugging some of a beer he was drinking. "Still. Seeing a supposed 'straight guy' pinning a man down on a sidewalk brings up questions when he's supposably having an affair with the secretary of the General Affairs Department, ya know?"

Lewis sipped his drink as he looked up at Eric. "Hmmm, that would make someone wonder. An affair?" He couldn't help but frown at the word. "He did mention that they were on and off."

"On and off? To me they seem pretty steady at the moment." Eric chuckled. "You jealous or something? I mean. He can be pretty faithful. I mean he always 'breaks it off' with one girl before goin' on another. Beside. Didn't ya just meet the guy? Why you so worried about it?"

"I'm not jealous and I'm not worried about it. I was just repeating what he said to me earlier." Lewis leaned against the wall of the building, closing his eyes. "Besides, it's rash and foolish to fall for someone you hardly know and that is so different from yourself."

Eric chuckled. " You say so but I think your heart's saying otherwise."

Lewis arched an eyebrow up. "And why do you say that?"

"Because I was the same as ya Lewis, denying I liked someone. Can you guess who?" He chuckled as he took a sip. "Trust me.I was shocked when I figured out loved him."

He open his eyes and pushed off the wall. "Ronald is simply a co-worker and maybe a friend. Nothing more, nothing less." Heading for door, he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "We probably go back inside before they think that something happened."

"Right. Not from the blushes I saw on your and his faces. And the nickname suggests something else." Eric laughed as he followed the smaller shinigami. Lewis groaned softly.

"The nickname is only temporary. Once he has my name he'll stop using 'Rabbit'."

When they got back inside they could see the bac of the bar where a stage was getting crowded around. On stage was Rnald with a microphone in one hand and a beer in the other. He laughed. "Hey y'all. This is the M...Mc for the night! It's time for my personal partty of the party...next to the ladies of course." He winked in the direcvtion of some women shinigami and they squeeled.

Eric chuckled. "Ah Ronnie's at it again."

He stopped a few feet into the bar and blinked a few times. "Again? He's done this before?"

Eric nodded. "Mhm. He loves to do things like this."

He headed over to the bar where Alan had daved him over. He glanced at Lewis over his shoulder "Hey. Why don't you go see him Rabbit'?"

Eric grinned wolfishly and kept walking. Lewis sighed and muttered. "This is going to be a very long week."

Ronald meanwhile had dragged some poor shinigami up to do some karaoke. The drunkard Ronald had wobbled off the stage to let the shiniami had the stage and started over towards Lewis.

"Hey Rabbit." He grinned. Lewis headed over to Ronald, feeling pity for the shinigami on the stage.

"Hi Tiger." He smiled a bit.

"How're ya Rabbit? After this shmuck's done why don't we do a duet e-eh?" Ronald grabbed Lewis by his waist after putting his beer on a near by table and started nuzzling against Lewis' neck. "Whatya think Rabbit...? I think it'd be fun."

"Besides having a headache, I'm fine. I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm not a good singer." He stiffen in surprise and a slightly bright pink tinted his cheeks. Resisting the urge to glance over in Eric and Alan's direction, he shuddered faintly. "W-what are you d-doing? A-and why are y-you doing it?"

Eric and Alan were watching the duo. Alan had moved himself into Eric's lap and Eric had his arms around Alan's waist. Eric grinned at Lewis. Lewis glancing over at them and blushed darker.

"Hmm? Why ot Rabbit...? It'd be fun. I'm sure your a good singer...come on...pleeeeaasssssseeee?" onald conrinued to nuzzle against Lewis

"Fooor meeee?" He moved his head up to nibble on Lews' earlobe. Ronald's breathe smelled of the booze he had been drinking. The shinigami on stage had started to finish up the song.

"I-I can't sing in front o-of a crowd like this." He bite his bottom lip and melt against Ronald when he started to nibble on his earlobe. Cursing his sensitive ears, the smaller shinigami tried to pull away or find something to focus on.

"R-R-Ronald...stop, y-you're not thinking straight." He prayed someone else would get on stage before he had a chance to drag him on.

"I'm thinking straight enough my little Rabbit...I think the shmuck's done!" Ronald let go and grinned as he grabbed Lewis' wrist and started to drag him on. Leaving his half finished beer on the table. Lewis quickly set his cup down next to Ronald's beer and tried to stop or slow down the dragging, which probably didn't faze the lawn mower wielder at all. Lewis could see Eric laughing and Alan gigling quietly in their seat. He glared at Eric and Alan even though his cheeks were stained pink.

"But I don't want to sing and again I ask, when did I become your little Rabbit?"

Ronald chuckled. "Aw...aren't you my little Rabbit?"

The lawnmower wielder had almost draged the purple-haired shinigami to the stairs. Lewis gave him a flat look. "I hardly know you."

He tried leaning back and digging his heels in to slow him down. "Damn it. Why are you so strong?"

"Naturaly strong." Ronald laughed and looked back at Lewis "Do you want to know me better then Little Rabbit?"

Lewis blinked then gave a slight nod. "Well, yes I do. If I'm going to be putting up with you the rest of the week and maybe beyond that then it would be nice to know you better."

"Oh? Well. First tell me your name then I'll tell ya." Ronald finally pulled him up the stairs.

"On second thought, I think I can deal with knowing very little about you." Lewis smiled, amused that Ronald tried to end the game that way. He sighed and walked up the last few steps. "Do I want to know what song I am being forced to sing with you?"

"I unno. i was thinking...Oh! I know. There'as this song called Umnei. It's japanese for destiny or something. wanna do that littlee Rabbit?"

"Um...Sure. I've never heard of that song before though."

Ronald grinned "Then I got an idea. Why don't we sing the Dispatch's theme eh? You have to know that."

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "I do know that one."

"Alright then." he grabbed a microphone and held it out to Lewis "Hold on I...got to go grab two certain people." Ronald then stumbled (no exageration) down the stairs to Alan, Eric and the girl. Lewis blinked as he took the microphone and watched Ronald stumble, smiling a bit in amusement

Eric and Alan had moved closer to the stage. Eric knew Ronald was going to get Lewis on stage wether he wants to or not.

A black-haired women close to Eric and Alan scoffed. "I don't see why Ronald is hanging out with that traitor."

One of her friends shushed her by stuffing the olive from her drink into her mouth. "Just let it go and shut up, May. He's different now."

Eric glanced at the woman with a frowned. "Traitor? What are you talking about May?"

Alan looked confused as he looked at May with furrowed eyebrows. Her friend sighed and glared at May. "Honestly, can you not give him a few weeks of a normal life before someone else let it slip?"

May just scoffed again and glanced at Eric and Alan. "Lewis made rather foul choice while in the Academy and it nearly cost him his chance of graduating this year."

Eric frowned "A foul choice? He seems like a pretty nice guy to me. I think he might be a bit...girly but hey. That ain't a problem."

May went to say something but a guy walked over and wrapped an arm around her, distracting her from whatever she was going to say. Her friend sighed as the two walked away. "Sorry about that. She has this grudge or something against him and tries to make his life miserable."

"Eh. It's fine...but what was the foul choice he made that she seems so wound up about? I mean it has to be major if she tries to make him miserable like that."

She shook her head. "I don't want to say. Lewis worked so hard to have it buried and erased."

"I honestly don't think it's right no matter the circumstance to try to upset someone purposely..." Alan said as he shifted in Eric's lap to get more comfortable.

She smiled a bit. "I agree with you whole heartily but May thinks otherwise."

"Alan, Eric. We needaya on stage!" Alan chuckled as he looked between Ronald and the girl

"I glad you agree." he then let himself be dragged back towards the stage. The girl blinked as she watched Alan get dragged to the stage as Eric sighed.

"Man. That kid has too much energy. I hope that 'tiger' and 'rabbit' game they are playing doesn't make people think anything...although I think Lewis thinks of Ronald more then he thinks he does."

She looked at Eric. "Game? What 'tiger' and 'rabbit' game?" She tilted her head in confusion. "I'm so lost on what you're saying and meaning."

"Truat me. It's funny. Apparantly Lewis won't tell Ronald his name so he calls him Rabbit and Lewis calls Ronald Tiger. Is pretty amusing...anyhow. I think I should go after my drunkard fruend and my boyfriend."

He got up and started following Alan and Ronald. The girl blinked then shrugged. Soon enough the trio were back on stage until suddenly a certain red-head bouded on to stage "Certainly it wouldn't be the Shinigami Dispatch Society without everyone's idol."

It was Grelle Sutcliff, a red haired shinigami who believed he was a woman

"Hey Grelle-senpai." Ronald grinned.

Lewis jerk back in surprise and moved a bit away from Grell which also put him closer to Alan and Eric. They would have heard him mutter. "That guy creeps me out."

"Aww really? Because your just the cutest thiing evvvver!" Alan and Eric moved as Lewis was suddenly wrapped in an bear hug and cuddled. Lewis yelped in surprised and blushed lightly, though he didn't try to squirm out of Grell's hold. He just figured it would do any good. Ronal chuckled, passing microphones to Alan and Eric. He held one out to Grell

"Grell-senpai. Let Rabbit go."

"b...but he's so cuuuuuuuute~!"

"I am not cute. Now, let me go so that my torture that is called karaoke can get over with already.

Grell pouted. "Can't you just sing in my arms..? Like this?"

The flaboyant shinigami moved behined Lewis and hugged him from the waist. Lewis let out a soft epp and attempted to squirm out of Grell's hold. "See? You have your arms to do Whatever you want now..."

He chuckled with a flash of his shark held back a shudder when he saw the shark teeth, wondering why the world seem to hate him today. Ronald meanwhile was actually not paying attention ad was setting up the karoke machine with the appriopriate music. Eric and Alan were laughing. Well it was more Eric laughing and Alan looking apolgetic "Grell...maybe you should...let him go?

"But I don't wannnnna!"

"This is highly awkward and- Oh will you shut up already?" He snapped softly at Eric, clearly annoyed and a bit flustered yet completely calm and still soft-spoken. It was surprising he hasn't hit someone or lost his cool yet. The purple-haired shinigami had some major self-control. Alan shut Eric up for Lewis by covering his mouth but that didn't last long when Alan jumped.

"E...Eric! Did you just...lick me?" Eric grinned and Grell giggled

"Oh you two are so cute! Not as cute as 'Rabbit' and Tiger. Eric told me eevvvvverything and I'll play along okkkaaaay?" Grell let go and skipped over to Ronald who was just finishing up the karoke machine. Alan was wiping his hand on his black pants while Eric was grinning at Lewis and Alan, twirling the microphone in his hand. Lewis blinked a few times then groaned and covered his eyes.

"This is just not my day." He removed his hand and looked at Eric. "And I can't believe you licked his hand and told Grell about the game."

Eric chuckled "Eh. He should be use to it. I mean I've licked other pl-"

Alan gave him a sharp look, blushing red Eric raised his arms in defense "Sorry, sorry."

Alan huffed and turned away.

"Wow. That was more information then I needed to know."

Ronald jogged back over to the trio with Grell "We all ready to go?"

Lewis looked at Ronald, shrugging. "I guess so since I don't really have choice."

"True." He grinned "Al...alright guys! Let's do th-"

He pumped his fist and nearly fell off the stage. getting caught by the arm by Grell who giggled "Aww is little Ronnie-darling alittle tipsy?"

"S-shut up Grell-senpai!" Ronald huffed and then grinned at Lewis as he grabbed his own mic, he gave a single and soon the Shinigami Dispatch Society's theme started to play. Lewis snickered as Ronald nearly fell off the stage and rolled his eyes with a smile. He felt a little nervous when the music started but sang anyway.

_[One Two Three]_

_(Ronald) Shinigami Dispatch Work Association_

_(Lewis) All rules should be followed!_

_(Lewis & Ronald) Who's the one who broke them?_

_(Grell) Who is?_

_(Eric) Model examples of a Shinigami._

_(Alan) Punctual as always!_

_(Eric & Alan) Who's the one who's tardy? Who is?_

_(Everyone) Number One!_

_(Lewis & Ronald) Shinigami are required to wear their glasses at all times._

_(Everyone) Number Two!_

_(Eric & Alan) The Death Scythe in your care should be properly cleaned and maintained._

_(Everyone) Number Three! Each unpaid expense_

_must be settled by the end of each month._

_Number Four! A handsome face-_

_(Grell) -on someone you meet is its own reward!_

_(Everyone) We keep watch over the scheduled deaths,_

_every soul we will come to collect._

_Never let your defenses fall_

_or hungry demon foes will come and_

_snatch and eat the souls one by one!_

_Shinigami Dispatch Work Association_

_Fiercely we shall dance,_

_'til we're out of breath._

_The longevity of any Shinigami_

_is too long to tell you._

_Whose will be revealed? Whose will?_

_Number Five! Don't bother with a smile,_

_a blunt manner is valued while you work._

_Number Six! When your schedule ends_

_(Ronald) put work down, it's time to go and party!_

Around the sixth rule where ronald was jumping up and down he nearly lost his balance and fell off the stage, luckily Alan who was on his left (and closer to the edge) grabbed him and set the blonde back in place. Lewis shook his head when he saw Ronald nearly fall off the stage again. It took a minuet or two into the song before he had relaxed and started to enjoy singing with the other four.

_(Lewis) Incidents have been happening._

_(Ronald) Guess tonight we're on overtime._

_(Eric) The deceased and their souls_

_in our records, they don't match! Damn it all!_

_(Everyone) Begin the investigation!_

_(Everyone) Shinigami Dispatch Work Association_

_All rules should be followed!_

_Duty is a must._

_Model examples of a Shinigami._

_Punctual as always!_

_Who's the one who's tardy? Who is?_

_Let's Go!_

_(Grell) Here I go!_

_[One, Two, Three]_

_Okay!_

_(Lewis) I see someone has been slacking off._

_(Alan) Someone let their precious glasses shift and slide down._

_(Ronald) Hey, here's an idea; why don't you retire?_

_(Eric) We would all be glad to see you go._

_(Grell) That really hurts me, my love is-Ahh?_

_(Everyone) We keep watch over the scheduled deaths,_

_every soul we will come to collect._

_Never let your defenses fall_

_or hungry demon foes will come and_

_snatch and eat the souls one by one!_

_(Everyone) Shinigami Dispatch Work Association_

_Fiercely we shall dance,_

_'til we're indistinct._

_The longevity of any Shinigami_

_is too long to tell you,_

_plus it's classified._

_Shinigami Dispatch Death Association!_

_All rules should be followed!_

_Duty is a must._

_Model examples of a Shinigami._

_Punctual as always!_

_Who's the one who's tardy? Who is?_

His voice was surprisingly pleasant to hear when he was singing. It wasn't super star good but it wasn't beginner bad either. Eric and Alan sounded complimentary to one another and Grell was very good too. Ronald was around the middle with Lewis and once the song ended girls were squealing while guys looked impressed. When Ronald stepped off the stage girls flocked him.

Lewis scoffed quietly as he stepped off the stage and walked past Ronald and his flock of girls. He did enjoy that though he would never admit it to Ronald. Grabbing his drink, the purple-haired shinigami found the furthest seat away from the stage and the large crowd. Ronald shuffled thryugh the crowd and made hs way to Lewis "Hey my little rabbit. You sure can sing."

Lewis looked up from his seat and smiled. "Hi, Tiger. Really? I thought I sounded bad."

Eric and Alan came over. Alan smiled "Hey...me and Eric are going now alright?.."

He looked at Eric and Alan, giving a nod. "Alright. I probably should head out too but I don't how soon that'll be with my current ball and chain." He jerked a thumb at Ronald when he said that, smirking a little in a teasing way.

Eric grinned "You two kids have fun alright?"

He winked to Lewis as he grabbed Alan's hand and started leading him out. Alan laughed softly and waved back to the duo as he was led away. Lewis stuck his tongue out at him then waved back as they left. Ronald waved back before sitting down next to the purple haired shinigami "Yeah. I do think ya sang good Rabbit."

He waved his hand for a ale for himself then looked to Lewis again "So. Am I really a ball and chain to ya?"

He chuckled. He then turned to Ronald, resting his elbow on the table then resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Thanks. In a way, yes. You probably wouldn't let me leave the party this earlier."

He smiled a bit.

"Hey. I am so doing you a favor by dragging you here." Ronald grinned. "You know it, and I know it."

The waitress came back with his ale and he winked to her and she flushed and hurried off. He laughed "Man, these girls are too easy."

"Oh? And what favor is that?" Lewis watched this happen and snorted. "They must be if they get flushed over someone like you."

He hide a grin by taking a drink from his cup though it didn't hide his short chuckle. Ronald chuckled "Says the guy who gets flushed and nearly melting from me blowing on his ear and nibbling it. Geez. Your quite a character."

Lewis glared halfheartedly, rubbing his ear a bit. "There is a reason for that but I'd rather not say what since you might use it against me. And like you're not?"

"Sensitive ears right?" Ronald laughed taking a sip of his drink "And your right. I am a character - an awesome one that men and women alike drool over. As for your ear. I had taken a guess and boy the reaction I got was something else."

Lewis blushed faintly. "Yeah... Stay the hell away from my ears from now on."

He chuckled, tilting his head to the side. "An awesome character? I have yet to see that and I also have yet to see any men drool over you. So far it's been all women."

Ronald chuckled "Maybe, maybe not rabbit. oh yes - and did you forget gender you are? 'MISTER' Blush-a-lot?"

He emphasised 'mister'. Lewis nearly choked on his drink as he looked at Ronald with wide eyes. "I have NOT drooled over you once. Blush from whatever you did but not drool. I mean I hardly know you and it's been only two days since we met."

"I bet I can get your name AND get you to fall for me Mister Sensitive. No one has one my challenge yet."

"I guess it's time for someone to win your challenge then. 'Cause I'm not going to be as easy as these women Mister Over Confidence."

Ronald leaned back on the chair and put his feet on the table "Overconfident? I'm confident enough Little rabbit."

He took a sip from his drink, clicking the sides of his wite oxfords together "This just keeps getting more interesting. I'll win BOTH challenges because that's how I am." He grinned.

"We'll see, Tiger, we'll see." Lewis finished his drink and stood up. He was starting to feel the vodka now. "Anyway, I really need to be heading home."

Ronald nodded and stood up after finishing his drink. "I'll walk you home. No way I'm lettin' ya walk home by yourself."

He smiled. He was feeling the drinks he had but he was able to keep himself upright pretty well "Demon-vermin come out at this time so i don't want ya to get ambushed."

Lewis blinked then tilted his head and went to say something but someone else spoke up. "Lewis probably wouldn't mind getting ambushed by a demon."

Lewis grimaced and looked over where the voice came from to see May, who had to come back to get her jacket. "Go away, May. No one wants to hear you're nails-on-chalkboard voice."

She glared at him as he pushed his chair back in, ignoring her completely now. "I've never heard someone call demons that before."

Ronald glanced at May, ignoring Lewis for the moment "And who may i ask are you?" The green eyes narrowed behind pentagon glasss "And what do you mean by that? You'd best explain yourself."

May smirked as Lewis glanced between her and Ronald nervously. "I'm May and I was his partner while we was in the Academy. I'm surprised that no one around here knows."

"That's because to the Council it never happened." He was glaring at her now, looking ready to shut her up if he needed to.

Ronald frowned "Oh really? Well that was in the academy no? So you have no bussiness with him any longer. So it'd be best if you move along."

He glanced at Lewis and gave a smile "No worries Rabbit. i got your back."

Lewis smiled back then frowned as May scoffed and put her jacket on. "Enjoy this while you can, traitor. Sooner or later someone else is going to let it slip and this normal life you've set up with crumble out from under you."

With that she walked away from them, leaving dread in the pit of his stomach. Ronald made a face after may which involved him sticking his tongue out at her. He looked back at lewis "So, wanna go? I don't wanna stay here if stupid women like her are around."

He was internally thinkig about wha May meant. He decided to ask Lewis once he and the purple haired grim reaper were outside. Lewis gave a slight nod. "Yeah..."

He seem distracted as he walked towards the door, one hand coming up to push his bangs out of his face. May's words had effected him more then he would have liked. Ronald followed after him. "Rabbit. don't worry about her. probably jealous that i have you as my friend and she doesn't. Afterall in words of grell-senpai 'He's so cute'."

He decided to try and cheer up the purple-loving shinigami.

Lewis gave a weak chuckle as he glanced over at him. "I still don't understand him or get why he called me cute. I am nowhere near being cute."

He grimaced when they stepped outside and the silence reminded him of his headache. Ronald saw Lewis grimace and he looked around.

"Which way is your place?" he asked before looking back at him "Also...I wanna ask you about something."

Lewis rubbed his temples a bit then looked around and pointed in the right direction. "This way. It's not too far from here actually."

He looked back at Ronald, titling his head a tad. "Oh?"

"What did that chick mean by traitor? You can tell me. I don't tell secrets." Ronald frowned - slightly concerned "Your head hurting?"

"It's...It's still a rather touchy subject for me. Besides, that easy-to-lay woman is just nursing a grudge she has against me." Lewis sighed softly. "Yeah, it would seem that the loud music and liquor has made my headache from before worst."

Ronald nodded "I see and I think I have something for a headache...what you take? Typhonel or Advil?"

Lewis shrugged as he started to walk to his place. "Which ever happens to be in my house at the moment. Though I don't know if I should take any since I've got a buzz."

"True. Truthfully I'm a bit buzzed myself." Ronald chuckled "Reason I asked if that I got some advil on me."

"A bit buzzed? You aced like you're flat out tipsy or drunk." Lewis smiled. "Ah. I appreciate the thoughtfulness."

Ronald chuckled "Maybe...I had like...10...or something...of...whatever i drank..."

His phone then went off. Lewis chuckled then blinked, amused by the ringtone Ronald had.

_bad boy, bad boy, whatcha gunna do, whatcha gunna o when they come for you bad bo-_

Ronald grabbed his phone and opened it after giving a '1 second' gesture to Lewis. If Lewis listened he could hear...yelling of pain in the background. Ronald looked worried "Eric Eric! What's wrong? Come on! Calm down!...WHAT? Alan? What...how is that...alright listen I gotta walk Lewis home then I'll come right over. Try to keep him calm! Hey! You gotta be calm too to keep him calm! Now get off the phone and go to him!"

He then hung up. Ronald's face was covered in concern. Lewis frowned when he heard the yelling and grew worried as he listen to what he was saying. "What's wrong?"

"Appaantly Eric and Alan were at their apartment." It was known by most of the reaping department that since a few months back they had decided to share a apartment. "They were jst sitting at home then Alan grabbed his wrists and pain and soon after he fell on to the ground holding his chest in pain. I don't know what's going on Rabbit but I-I'm worried."

He started walking faster "Let's get you home..."

"Just go to them, Tiger." He grabbed Ronald's wrist, forcing him stop and face him. "My place isn't that far. A block at the most and I've walk this path from work later at night then this."

A small smile played on his lips. "I'm not female that will be mad at you for not walking me all the way home when you're friends need you more then I do."

"Rabbit. Are you sure? I...I mean I said I would walk you home and I don't like going back on what I say ya know..." the blonde shinigami looked at the sky, grimacing.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would be more upset if you put me before Eric and Alan. Now go." He made a shooing motion at him, smiling a bit.

"Alright. I'll go then. Don't get eaten by a wolf Little Rabbit. Afterall." He grinned "Your my little prey in our game."

He pat Lewis on his head before turning on his heel and running, he waved back to Lewis before dissappearing around a corner.

"Yeah, yeah." Lewis rolled his eyes, waving back to Ronald. He then turned and head for home.


	4. Wednesday Part 1

(Sorry longer to get then other three chapters. It's a bit longer then them and was a pain to edit which I got lazy half way through it. Anyway, I wanted to thank RoanldFaustus and XxAlexMarihaReyesxX for reviewing. Thank you so much guys ^_^ This day is split up into parts cause it's so long and there is a sex that will show up in a special just for the sex secens. Also, I wrote this with Ronald-Knox-Fan-Tori but she making me do all the editing since it's going up on my account. Enjoy the story everyone :3)

Lewis yawned as he walked into the Dispatch, fixing his wet hair with one hand while holding a bottle of soda in the other hand. He was a tad late this morning because he had to take shower when he woke up since he went straight to bed last night. It was eerily quiet. No Grell yelling, no Ronald running up to him. Something felt strangely wrong in the Dispatch. There was still busy shinigami around but the ones Lewis knew weren't to be seen. Blinking, Lewis glanced around as he made his way slowly to his office. He didn't like this eerie quiet. He got there and there was no one waiting. It was just too weird. Especially when the morning passed and not one peep from Ronald, who would've bugged him by now. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Mister Doyle."

Lewis jumped and closed the sketch book he was doodling in, worrying about Ronald since he hadn't heard from all morning. "Y-yes?"

William entered. "I am allowing you to have the rest of the day off."

He seemed slightly aggravated at the fact he was saying so. Time off? Something WAS wrong. William never let anyone let alone some new time off. Lewis frowned as he set his pencil down on top of the sketch book. "May I ask why you're allowing me time off, sir?"

"Because you are friends with Mister knox and i believe he would need your company then anything at the moment. You are worried about him also and a disdtracted worker is of no use to me. please proceed to Scutcliff's office when you feel ready Mr. Doyle." He sighed

"Honestly. This is giving me tons of overtime." He turned and left, closing the door gently as he went. He blinked at the closed door, wondering what William had meant. After putting the book in a drawer and tossing his empty bottle of soda away, he headed out of his office to search for Grell's. He glanced around for a red door or maybe a door with something red on it. Soon enough he came to a door that had a red star on it with 'Grell Sutcliff' written on it in fancy blacking lettering. The door was open a crack and he could hear murmurs fro inside. they sounded like grell "Ronnie-datling...come on out...can you hear me sweetheart...?"

Lewis frowned a little as he listen to the murmurs then softly knocked on the door.A sniffling voice came. "Yes...?"

It sounded like Alan. Were all four of them in the room? Arching an eyebrow at the sound of Alan's voice, Lewis pushed the door open and stepped into the office. He glanced around the room, unsure what to say. Grell was sitting in a chair with Ronald sitting on one beside him then across the table was Alan and Eric who glanced at the door.

"Hello." Alan said quietly before looking at ronald who's eyes were glued to the floor "Ronnie...Ronnie...it's your friend."

"..." Not a sound came from the blonde.

"H-hi." Lewis responded softly, looking over at Ronald. He didn't like how quiet he was being nor how his eyes didn't even look up to see who came in. That mixed with the eeriness this morning was making him a bit nervous. "R-Ronald?"

Ronald glanced up, green eyes didn't have his normnal shine at all. "...Rabbit.."

They returned to the floor and Grell wrapped him in a one armed hug. Eric was quiet too. His lips were in a firm line, like he was deep in thought. Lewis shifted his feet a bit before moving closer.

"What's wrong?" He glanced over at Alan and Eric, noticing the taller shinigami's expression. "Why is everyone in a, for the lack of a better word at the moment, somber mood?"

Eric as the first to speak "Alan...Alan's dying."

Alan shudderedas Eric said that. Grell saw Ronald flinch at the words.

"The...thorns...of Death." Ronald said quietly. His voice sounded raspy and out of character.

"O-oh..." He flinched at how indifferent and plain that sounded to him. That wasn't how he meant for it to come out. Lewis guessed he was just too shocked at the moment. He felt slightly out of place too. The four in front of him had been friends with each other for years and the purple-haired shinigami barely knew them. Alan weakly smiled

"I...it's alright...I...I should try enjoy what time I have left...evemn...even if a dying...death God is ironic..." alan kised eric's cheek as he stood up "why...don't the five of us go do something together...? I heard there's a festival today."

"B...but alan-senpai...what about last night?"

"Don't erry Ronald. i just ushed mysself too hard." He looked to Lewis for support "Sounds fun...doesn't it?"

Lewis blinked then smiled lightly, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it does. From what I've heard the Spring Festival is suppose be a rather fun event. This year their suppose have fireworks tonight since it's been fifty years from the first one."

Grell saw what they were going for and grabbed Ronald's arm and pulled hm up "It'll be fun! What'd ya say Ronnie-darling?"

"If...that's okay I think I just gonna go home." Ronald gently tried to pull away.

Grell pouted "B...but Ronnie!"

Lewis narrowed his eyes a bit and crossed his arms over his chest, determine to get everyone to go. "Oh no you don't. You're coming along with the rest us even if I have to drag you to it."

Alan had gone over to Eric and was coaxing him to come along as well. Ronald blinked, looking up at Lewis "...why?"

"Because Alan said the five of us, not four." Lewis then shifted nervously and looked to the side, tucking a hand into a pant's pocket. "Beside, this melancholy feeling that's in the air doesn't suit this group. It makes the whole Dispatch feel weird and eerie. So, you all need some go together as group and have some fun."

"...fine." Ronald sighed

"Good! Now kiss!" Grell grinned and Ronald looked at Grell

"No! Grell-senpa! I dont even know his name!"

"Kiss and tell no?" Grell winked.

Lewis blinked in surprise then snorted. "No way. I hardly know anything about Ronald. Besides, why would I want to end the game so soon? That would ruin all the fun."

"Well then." Grell grabbed Ronald's arms causing Ronald to jump. Grell then made them link arms and shoved them out the doors "Go learn about each other then sweethearts!"

"What the..." Lewis blinked as he looked back at the doors then realize that their arms were linked and tugged them apart quickly without seeming rude.

"I am starting to question your choice in friends, Tiger." He fixed his jacket and glasses.

Ronald sighed and scratched his head "I only question Gell-senpai..."

He started walking - stufing his hands n his pockets. Lewis walked next to him, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. "I'm starting to see why. That guy is..." He searched for the right word to describe Grell.

"Grell-senpai is Grell-senpai, nothing more...nothing less." Ronald muttered quietly. "Mr. William doesn't like him because he slacks off, flirts with him and runs off chasing a demon that he calls...'Sebas-chan'."

"That's a good way to describe him." Lewis said softly then blinked. "A demon? Why would he chase after a demon? Nothing good can come from that."

"I know right but whatever. if he wants to chase a demon then when he gets his heartbroken it won't be my fault. it'll be on Grell-senpai's shoulders then." Ronald shrugged haphazardly. Eyes still on his feet as he walked. Ronald never was like this - he sounded completely opposite of how he should be.

"He'll need a friend or two by his side if he does get his heartbroken by the demon. A heartbreak from that specie is kinda painful and disorienting." Lewis didn't realize what he had said as they stepped outside. "So, do you want to head to your place first so you can change into some causal and, in my opinion, more comfortable clothes or just had to festive?"

"Let's go to my place. These clothes are stuffy if anything." As he said that he took off his tie and under the white dress shirt "Man, if I could walk around the dispatch topless I would but then I'd probably get raped." Ronald chuckled.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that." Lewis raised an eyebrow and a small smile tugging at his lips though his cheek were tinted a faint pink from image of a topless Ronald. "Dark much? Also, why would you want to be topless in that place? It's always so cold in there."

"Eh. I'd rather be cold in there. I mean I'm already so hot afterall." Ronald flashed a grin. "Hey Rabbit - your blushin'."

"Mmm...I've seen hotter." Lewis gave a teasing smile. He blushed darker and covered his cheeks with a hand. "I am? That's weird."

"Really? Want me to take the jacket and shirt off to see? Though I think your blush says it all." He started taking off his black jacket. He had a teasing smirk.

"N-no!" His eyes had went a bit wide then darted to the side, hand dropping back down to his side. Cheeks flushed a shade brighter. "I'm just fine with seeing you fully dressed, thank you."

Ronald let out a soft laugh "Alright then. I believe you."

His smile drpped as he brough the jacket properly back up to his shoulders. He had lowered his jacket to be like Grell's while watching Lewis.

"...Sorry for teasin' ya Rabbit." he said quietly as he kept walking "We should be there soon."

Lewis looked over at Ronald while walking next to him. "I-it's alright, Tiger. I kinda asked for that one since I teased you first."

He gave a soft smile even though he was still blushing. "Alright. After you get changed, we need to swing by my place next."

Ronald nodded and they son reached an apartment steps . he reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys and opened the front door. It was surprisingly neat and tidy with a few file foldes on the side table next to a light tan leather sofa

"Make yourself at home." Ronald nodded to Lewis before dissappearing into his bedroom which was across the living room. The dinner room and the living room were open space and the kitchen was tiny and off to the side. On a side table he could see a framed picture of Ronald, Grell, Eric, Alan and William. Alan was sitting in a office chair and Eric ws standing beined him. Ronald was making rabbit ears above William's head who was glaring at Grell who was cuddling his arm. The five of them seemed like they were some sort of dysfunctional family. Lewis looked at the picture and smiled a bit, finding it sweet in a way. He looked at it for a little longer before starting to explore the living room and dinner room. He was a tad surprise that it neat and tidy. Ronald seem didn't seem like that type.

Ronald sat on his grey and yellow bed with a sigh. He felt awful right now. He hadstood andd watched while his friend had some sort of attack and he couldn't do anything. He quickly changed in a dark yellow shirt with two black diagonal stripes on the chest with a black nice leather jacket with a pair of gray slacks. He left his white Oxfords at the door. Meanwhile Lewis could see that it was infact very tidy. In the kitchen there was half finished beer on the counter. Maybe from when Ronald got home whenever he did. Lewis raised an eyebrow at the beer on the counter. He never liked the stuff and never understood why some people did, being more of a vodka or rum person. His eyes roamed over the kitchen as his mind wandered.

Ronald was still in that unusual mood and the purple loving shinigami could tell it plain as day. He may not be aware of his own showing emotions but he could pick up on everyone else's in a heartbeat. And he really need to figure how to make Tiger smile cheerfully and mean it. Ronald soon exited his room and looked around

"Rabbit...?" he walked into the kitchen and managed a small smle - though it looked semi-forced "There you are. I changed into some casual gear."

Lewis blinked and turned around, almost frowning when he saw the forced smile. "You look sexy in it and I can't believe I just that out loud."

He blushed lightly as he headed for the front door. Ronald blinked "...You...just called me...sexy?"

He blinked again then grined "Yes! You admitted! I'm hot! You know it! I bet I'm already winning the challenge!"

He laughed quietly as he followed Lewis after grabbing the warm beer and drinking it as he followed. He soon went quiet again. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"I said sexy, not hot. There is a difference, you know." He glanced at him over his shoulder and Ronald would have been able to see his nose scrunch as the tip of his tongue stuck out with a soft noise of disgust. "How can you drink that stuff, cold or warm?"

"Oh? So you think of me _more_ then hot. Heh. if you think of me hot in casual maybe I should just walk around in my boxers? I wonder what'd I'd be then." Ronald took a sip "And also leave my beer. It's all i had in my fridge when I came home at 4 in the morning."

"I'd rather you didn't or we both probably never hear the end of it from your friends." Lewis just stuck his tongue out again as he stopped outside so he could lock the door up. "Why would you even have it in your fridge when there are way better choices? More flavor too."

Ronald shrugged "I'd get your name very easily if I tried what I was thinking of. I wonder how fast I could get your name if...oh...I don't know...licked your ears until you pretty much melted."

Ronald licked his lips in a sensual manner with a wink as he took another sip "I just like beer. It's not fancy. I keep the good champaigne in one of my cupboards for when I have a girl over or something."

Ronald slipped on his signature Oxfords and stepped out the door - pulling the door closed behind him and locking it and dropping the key in his pocket. Lewis shivered lightly at the thought of that tongue on his ears then narrowed his eyes a bit. "How many times to I have to say it? Stay away from my ears."

He stuck his hands in his pants pockets as he started towards where his place was. "Champagne, tasty and goes good with strawberries. Nice."

"Just you saying that makes me that much more tempted, and yes it does. It goes well with lots of fruit. I prefer strawberrie though. I even have some class, maybe I'll invite you over for sometime." Ronald followed with a grin.

"Touch my ears and you'll be in pain. I don't wither feel flattered that you would share your champagne with me or amused at how you made that sounded like you're asking for a date."

"Hm? And what if I was asking for a date little Rabit? What would you do? A guy you hardly know asks you out on a date - knowing nothing about you and you knowing nothing about him. Seems kinda...adventurous doesn't it?" Ronald came up beside Lewis "Well? What do ya say?"

"U-uh...I would be surprise that you asked for one. I mean like you said we know nothing about each other. Honestly, it seems kinda risky to me." Lewis reach up and fiddled with the ear on the opposite side that Ronald was on. "Shouldn't you get know someone before going on a date that way you know what you're getting into?"

"I like a bit of excitement. I mean. It's best to learn by experience and really - you've made me too fasinacted to go back on it now. Besides. It might add a bit more fun to our game little Rabbit." Ronald winked.

"Fascinated? How did I do that?" Lewis blushed faintly. "I don't know, Tiger..."

"The way you are." Ronald chuckled.

"Hate to say but I think you turned me gay, or bi atleast." Ronald reasoned and he wrapped his arm around Lewi' waist and started muzzling his neck as they walked "pleeeeease? Just want one! Hell, it doesn't even need to be a full date. Just dinner?"

"What's so bad about that? There is no shame in being gay or bi." Lewis nearly stopped walking and let a tiny shudder go down his spine. He was not expecting Ronald to do that. "Nnnn...fine. Just one, and only one, date."

Ronald grinned and moved up and kissed Lewis' ear before moving away "Of course! Ronald 'to die for' Knox knows how to treat men and women alike. Some people call me an incubus because of how hot and sexy and all around awesome that I am."

He laughed quietly. A bit of his eyes normal shine appearing. Lewis faintly and visibly shiver when he kissed his ear before giving him a small glare, poking him in the ribs. "Told you not to mess with my ears. Incubus? Really? Well, at least now I know not get in bed with you."

He smiled softly, teasing lightly and happy to see a bit of his normal shine. Ronald pouted "Man. Your not suppose to hit me...not cool. Oh and Lewis. I don't need you in bed. We can go whenever...and wherever you want."

Ronald then laughed. Lewis rolled his eyes. "Trust me, that wasn't a hit. You'll know when I hit you, Tiger."

His eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed a bright red, stuttering bad enough that is came out in slight jumble. Ronald grinned "You're cute when you jumbled. Truth is I dunno how to screw a guy. But..."

He gave a smirk "I'm sure...if you wanted...we can figure it out...together."

He had a cheshire cat grin. Lewis gave a squeak and stared at Ronald in shock, surprise, and faint amusement. He didn't really trust himself to speak right now though that didn't stop him. "W-what makes you t-think that I-I don't know a-anything about bedding w-with a guy?"

Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Oooooh? You have experience hmmmm? Maybe you could 'teach' me sometime." Ronald's grin grew wider.

"U-uh...u-um...Hey, we're here." Lewis jogged up the steps and unlocked the door to avoid those questions. Stepping inside, he glanced back at Ronald while undoing his tie and slipping his shoes off. "S-sorry about the slight mess."

When Ronald walked into the place he would have notice that scent of different sweets hung in the air. The slight mess was the pillow and blanket on the couch along with a few book scattered out on the coffee table.

"Eh. No...worries..." He blinked "I smell sweet stuff...do you bake?"

The blonde slipped off his shoes "And...slight mess? It's pretty damn tidy. A few things here and there ain't bad. My place was clean because I wasn't home last night." Ronald chuckled.

"Hmm? Yeah, it's a hobby that I've picked up last month. Something to help me relax." Lewis tugged his jacket and tie off, laying them on the back of the couch. He picked to the blanket up and folded it. "I guess I'm a bit of a neat freak when it comes having someone over. Though it doesn't bother me with my bedroom."

"Ah..." Ronald sat on the couch, cracking his neck "Yeah. I guess since no one goes into your bedroom it doesn't bother ya. Girls go into my room and they wonder how I find my stuff in it...well that's before I 'distract' them." He laughed quietly as he sipped his beer.

"Actually, only one person has been in my room and most of the time we both were 'distracted' before entering it. Even if we weren't he never noticed the disaster on my floor." Lewis leaned over to grabbed his jacket and tie, not noticing how close he was to the blonde. "Are you sure I'm turning you bi? 'Cause right now you sound pretty straight to me."

Ronald chuckled "I moved us from my living room to my room..."

He blinked at the closeness "Want me to prove it then?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Bravo. I've been moved from the front door to my room."

He glanced over and blinked in slight surprised at the closeness. "Prove it? How are you going to prove it?"

Ronald reached over and put his beer on the table "Well...let's see..."

He suddenly leaned up and caught Lewis' lips with his own and pulled him down on to the couch, holding him by his waist. Ronald smirkd as he pulled away "proof enough Rabbit?

Lewis' eyes went wide and gave a surprise noise in the back of his throat. He placed his hands on either side of Ronald's head, pressing his lips back. Blinking in a slightly owlish fashion, the purple-haired shinigami flushed lightly then he narrowed his eyes, growling out. "Fuck self-control."

Lewis leaned down and bites his neck. Ronald's eys widened in surprise and he let out a small gasp at the bite to his neck "R...rabbit."

He gritted his teeth. Lewis had found the 'tiger's' weak point! Lewis smirked in satisfaction, lifting a hand to tilts Ronald's head back a bit and biting again in a different spot. "So, Tiger has a sensitive neck."

Ronald flinched and he reached a hand up and started playing with one of Lewis' ears "W...well I know your weaknesses too."

He smirked slightly. Lewis shivered and leaned into the hand. "I-I told you to leave my ears alone." He nips with one of his small fangs.

"that's...what you get for...playing with my neck." Ronald chuckled as he gave Lewis' waist a squeeze "...hmmm...why don't we be...distracted for a little while...I think that's good eh...?" Ronald shivered at the nip.

"Y...You started it..." Lewis shivered again and pulled up a bit to look down at Ronald. His half lidded eyes had darken a bit. "N...not while on the couch."

He leaned down and captured Ronald's lip while moving to sit up, tugging him up by his jacket. Ronald pulled away slightly as he allowed himself to be pulled

"Your room?" he asked. His glasses starting to slip on to his nose. His eyes slightly clouded over. A smirk still evident on his face. Lewis allowed a small smirk to show as he easily hopped off the couch and pulled Ronald up on his feet.

"Unless you want to try the mini library but I don't think it would be very comfortable compared to my room." He replied. His hands slowly moving up to his shoulders.

"Mhm...yes. I like that idea." He wrapped his other arm around Lewis' waist

"...quite a transformation Rabbit..." He whispered into the purple shinigami's ear, taking a moment before saying Rabbit to suck on his earlobe.

"Thought you might." He gasped softly and slightly pressed his body against Ronald's.

"Months of no physical contact...plus sudden sexual advances kinda does this to me..." He mumbled into the blond's neck as he started walking backwards to the small hallway that will lead them to his room, moving his mouth up a bit to suck on it.

"G...glad that Ronald to..ngh...to die for...Knox could help.." Ronald squeezed a bit tighter as he felt his neck being suckled on by the purple shinigami

"It's...what I do best...so much for not getting in bed with me..." He teased coyly as he licked Lewis' shell of his ear. "Kinda...funny in that way."

This ws very amusing to him, and...though heweould rather die then admit it. Kinda exciting. This was really the first time he had been with a guy other then that dare to kiss Alan which he got punched in the face for later by Eric.

"N..nnn..." Lewis gripped his jacket tighter and shivered, his teeth lightly scraping against the section of skin he was suckling. "Shut up...you pushed me...me to this..."

His back hit his bedroom door with a soft thud and he tugged the dual haired shinigami closer, letting go with one hand to search for the doorknob while the other one moved up to tangle his fingers in his hair. It's been a long time since he had been with guy and he was slightly nervous though it didn't show at all. He was excited too since he knew Ronald was inexperience in this. Ronald chuckled as his eyelids fell to half when he felt Lewis scraped his teeth. He shakily let go of Lewis' waist to reach behind the purple shinigami and opened the door and it creaked open. He grinned with mild satisifaction as the door creaked open.

"G...got it." he gently started pushing Lewis into the room, pushing the door closed behind him with his left foot. Lewis gave a soft appreciated noise as he moved backwards into the room. He untangled his hand so he could slowly slide Ronald's jacket off with both hands. The room smelled of sweets like the rest of the house though there was a fainter scent mixed in, like fresh rain or something. Leaving behind a slowly showing red mark, he moved the other side of the blonde's neck and licked. Ronald glanced down at his neck and made a disgruntled noise

"m...man...I can't hide...that..." He twitched as his neck was licked. He tried to focus on un-doing Lewis' shirt button but finding the attack of his neck distracting and made it difficult for him to concentrate.

"C..can you stop for like...a minute?" he muttered quietly, taking in a deep breathe. Lewis smirked against his neck and nibbled along his throat.

"Is Tiger having a little trouble?" He teased softly, tangling both hands in his hair and slowly moving his lips up. His tongue darted out once in awhile to run over the skin before it teasingly lick Ronald's lip. "I thought you would be use to this with all the girls you've been with or did they not act like this?"

"T...they...never...figured...it...out...ah screw it!" Suddenly Ronald bent his head down and pulled the buttons of one by one using his teeth

"Stupid...annoying...things." Ronald grumbled. His face was flushed as he popped the last buttn off and went back to stop Lewis' ministrations of his neck by catching his lips with his own as he started pulling the shirt off of the smaller man infront of him "much...better."

Lewis snickered in amusement and removed his hands from the dual colored hair so the shirt came all the way off. His lips were still quirked in a smirk as they then slip under his shirt.

"So impatient." He mumbled against Ronald's lips as his hands slowly trailed up, taking his shirt with them. "I like to savor the reveling of something like you."

"Gr...what do you mean by...something?" Ronald let go of Lewis as to let the shirt come off. Leaving the two-toned shinigami topless as he wrapped his arms back around Lewis' waist.

"Well...?" he murmured, eyes staring at Lewis in half curiousity, half lust.

"Hehe...simply that I see you differently then as just another fit body..." Lewis didn't hide the flash of delight in his eyes as they scanned over his topless torso. "Though I have to agree with what you said earlier. You would get jumped if you walked around without a shirt."

He looked back up at Ronald over his glasses with barely controlled lust and excitement. Ronald smirked "Cause I'm just downright sexy..."

Lewis could see Ronald's eye darken as he pressed his lips against Lewis' own pair. Bitin on his bottom one to allow enterance as he shuffled them away from the door and towarsds the bed. Lewis shivered lightly and parted his lips for Ronald, seeing no point in fight back anymore. Tangling fingers in his hair for the third time, he moved backwards with ease since he knew his room like the back of his hand.

Ronnie smiled into the kiss as he and Lewis made it on to the bed. While keeping one hand on Lewis' hip he started to take off the track pants he had thrown on. Which luckily meant no bet, he never like belts all that much anyway, he quickly discarded them as he started working on Lewis' pants. Glaring at the belt like it was the devil incarnate as he fumbled with it. Lewis started to chuckle in amusement for a bit before pulling away and quickly discarded the belt followed closely by his pants. Giving Ronald a grin, he got onto the bed and sat in the center the black silk cover. His darken eyes watched him as a few random strands of hair fell in his face.

"...thanks..." he watched Lewis and he said without even thinking"...I hope you know that me wanting to jump you has now risen to the surface."

He got on to the bed with a grin like Lewis'. Thus a tease turned into a rather intimate encounter.

-sex scene skip-

Ronald yawned as he tucked his arms underneath his head - watching the cieling "Fast learner aren't I?"

Lewis nuzzled his neck with soft hum and cuddle closer, dozing lightly. "Mmmm...for a beginner, yes." A smile tugged at his lips as he said this and he rubbed his thumb softly against his chest where his hand rested.

"For a beginner? I think not. I did good and you know it." Ronald wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"First time with a guy makes you a beginner in my book and yes you did." Lewis moved his hand across so his arm laid across his chest. Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Rabbit." The dual-haired shinigami closed his eyes "...I think there's a high chance that you really did make me bi." He opened an eye with a smirk. "Looks like our gae turned into a rather...interesting event."

Lewis chuckled softly. "Glad to know that I still have that effect on guys." He smiled while glancing up at him. "Looks like it and I'm not going to complain about it."

"Good. I don't wanna hear you complain." He reclosed his eyes and said quietly "Do we gotta go?...I think I wanna stay here..." He kissed Lewis on his cheek "I mean...they have Grell to keep them ocuppied...and I like the way we are at the moment."

"They're expecting us be there though. Won't they come find us?" Lewis blinked, asking softly. "Really? It's not awkward or a bit strange to you?"

"I guess so but still...this is just...nice as for being akward and strange. It's a bit strange...well for me since your a guy and all but akwardness - not really...is strange or akward to you Rabbit..?" Ronald glanced down at Lewis - blinking. his eyes weren't the high energy. They were alot softer and held a tiredness in them. He almost looked like a cat that was ready for a nap.

"We hardly know each yet we had an intement moment. It's a bit strange to me but not akward in slightest. I didn't want you to start distense yourself from me because you found it strange or akward..." Lewis looked back up at Ronald. His eyes were didn't hold the usual guard amused gleam. They had become mellowed out from tiredness and contentness. He looked like a rabbit happy to be where he was at. Ronald nodded and yawned and pulled Lewis closer to him and closed his eyes

"...don't worry Rabbit...I wouldn't...atleast until after Sunday if i don't get your name then you won't have to deal with me, that was the deal. i don't get your name...I leave you alone then we go back to our normal lives I guess." He murmured into Lewis' hair. Lewis frowns lightly then sighed and curled closer, his legs slightly tangling with Ronald's.

"I don't think our lives can be normal after this week is over, Tiger. Too much has happen so far for it to ever be normal." He mutter softly, nuzzling into his neck and closes his eyes.

"I...guess so..." Ronald yawned quietly. "...do you wanna go to sleep...Rabbit...oh!" His eyes lazily opened "...wanna have that date on Sunday?...that way whoever wins the two challenges pays for dinner.." He gave a cheeky grin "...a little late I know but still..."

"Mmm...I guess so...since you kinda owe me one still..." Lewis smiled softly and cracked an eye open. He yawned softly, stretching a bit. "Loser pays huh? I can deal with that. Now, be quiet and go to sleep..."

Ronald had actually fallen asleep in the middle of Lewis' statement, hugging the purple-haired shinigami with a content smile. Lewis had gotten a real smile out of the dual haired shinigami like he wanted to. Lewis blinked then smiled. He was happy to finally get that real smile. Tugging the sheets over them, the purple-haired shinigami tucked his arm around him and fell asleep. Two hours passed like a dream. There was suddenly a knock on the bedroom door.

"H...hello? Ronald...Lewis? Are you in there?" It was Alan! They didn't lock the front door. Ronald had tucked his head under the pillow and was on his stomach - snoring like he was dead to the world. Lewis jerked awake at the knock and blinked sleepy. He glanced at Ronald before getting out of the bed and searched for some clothes.

"H..hang on." Finding a pair of lounge pants and some random shirt, he put on his glasses then headed over to the door, nearly triping over a sneaker.

"Stupid shoe.." The purple-haired shinigami mutter while opening the door, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. Alan was standing there looking worried

"h..hey. Is everything okay? We were waiting for you and you two never showed up."he tried peeking inside "Is Ronald in there too? We checked his apartment but he wasn't there."

Lewis snapped awake and quickly stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Uh...sorry about that. After we stopped his place, we swung by here so I could change clothes and he found out that I bake sweets. So, he thought it nice if we brought you guys some homemade sweets but there was a slight problem and we had to clean up. Then he kinda fell asleep while waiting for me to finish." He gave small grin, hoping Alan would believe it.

"Okay...so. Do you want me to g wake him up? Nt many people can wake him if he goes out like that...especially when he was out at Eric and my place so late because of me..." Alan smiled at Lewis - seemed to have bought it.

"No no no no. It's alright. I got it. He messed with my ears earlier and I still need to get back at him for it." Lewis slowly grinned mischivously. "And I know the perfect way."

Alan chuckled "I see. I 'm going to guess that either you figured his 'weakness' out or Grell-san told you?"

Lewis grinned. "I figured it out on my own. Now, if you'll excuse me for a minuet or two, I shall awaken Ronald."

He slipped back into his room and treks over to the bed. Alan watched him go and chuckled quietly as he headed back down the hall to the living room where Eric was sitting on the couch and Grell was reading one of Lewis' books.

Meanwhile Ronald hadn't moved other then bringing up the cvers to wrap himself in a caccoon of warmth - head still buried under the pillow Lewis could hear the muffled snores. Lewis decied that it would be smart to gather up Ronald's clothes and set them on the dresser with his glasses on top of them then get dressed. He put on a pair faded blue jeans that has a white belt in two loops on his right side so it laid on his left thigh then tugged on a fitting light purple shirt that left his shoulders and an inch or two of his upper arms bare. The sleeves go all the down and over his hands where his thumbs fit thourgh a hole in them.

After getting dressed, he walked to the joined bathroom and picked a bucket up. Setting under the facet in the tube he turned the cold water on and filled it up halfway before turning it off. Lewis then walked with the bucket back to the bedroom. He open a mini fridge hidden under some clothes and took out a tray or two of ice, putting them in the already cold water. Once that was done, the purple-haired shinigami waled over to the bed. He grinned widely while quickly jerking the sheet off of Ronald and scooping the bucket up in a heartbeat. A second later the now freezing water was dumped on the sleeping male. Ronald practicaly jumped out of the bed, infact he did

"HOLY H*LL WHAT THE F*CK!" He yelled as he practically fell on the floor, now a dripping wet, cold, tired and now annoyyed. He stared up at Lewis with wide eyes. Lewis gave an amuse chesire cat grin and picked up a clean towel, tossing it to him.

"The others are in the living room and waiting for us. So, dry off, get dress, and meet us in there. I'll be sure to have something hot for you and a few sweets." He knelt down and place a soft quick peck on Ronald's lips. "Also, if they ask what happen to your neck, just tell them I did it because you bit my ears."

Standing up, he walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen after shutting the door. Ronald could only stare at Lewis as he threw him the towel and left. The blonde started drying himself off. Silently planning his revenge.

When Lewis went into the kitchen, Alan was in there making some coffee "Oh. Hello Lewis. I assumne that terrified scream was Ronald?"

Lewis blinked surprise then smiled and set the bucket in dish drainer. "Hi, Alan. Yep, that was him. I'm probably going have to avoid being close or alone with him for awhile after that stunt I pulled." He grabed an oven mit and pulled out a tray of some kind of sweet. It was pure luck that he decied to make these this morning and the fact he left them in to stay warm. "You know you don't have to do that. I'm the tempoary host and should be getting it for you guys."

"Don't worry. I can tell your still tired. It takes awhile for you to get your strength back after an intimate encounter." Alan gave Lewis a sly grin "I know the signs Lewis. The way you acted gave it all away, and your lips are swollen and your ears have little teeth marks."

Alan looked back to the teapot "It was really obvious plus i think i saw Ronald's foot sticking out from under the blanket before you closed the door behind you when you went back inside."

Lewis stared at Alan in shock and his hand went up to his lips then his ear. "U-uh...u-um..." He flushed brightly while putting the sweets on a plate. "It's that noticeable huh? Well, damn it. Eric and Grell are going to figure it out too."

Sighing and pouting/frowning, he ran a hand through his hair and flinched as his fingers hit a few tangles. "This is all Ronald's fault."

"Ronald is very good at tempting people. Thought the fact he fell asleep is shocking. I've heard from him, he just gets up, dressed and goes out to party but you got him to fall asleep. That's quite an achievement."

"I didn't do anything. We just kinda had a small conversation while cuddling. Nothing impressive."

"Ah...that's nice. Apparantly the girls ronald get with are all very easily exhausted. Ronald has lots of stamina because he's such a partyer. You must of tuckered him out..." Alan paused. "So...if you do not mind me asking. Who topped?"

"All partiers seem to have a lot of stamina." Lewis blushed darker and stuttered a bit before mumbling. "Ronald did."

"Ah...I see. I was in the same position as you the first time too." Alan smiled "I bet you could top him if you tried. Dominent men like it when their normally quiet partners become aggressive."

Alan giggled "Or maybe that's just Eric."

Lewis smiles a bit. "There are a few like that but I'm not exactly the quiet partner. If edge on in the right way, I become rather aggressive."

Meanwhile Ronald, still a bit wet, had gone int the living room. Awaiting the laughter at the red marks n his neck...

Suddenly Alan and Lewis heard "oooooh!~ Love marks! Seems _someone_ found your weakness Ronnie-dear!"

Eric laughed "I bet it was your 'Rabbit' right? So you got shagged eh? Good work kid!"

His eyes went wide at the sound of Grell and Eric's responses to Ronald's marks. Whimpering faintly, he covered his eyes. "Oh no. They figured it out."

"Those two are sharper then th-"

"Oooh! He smells like it tooo!"

"H-hey! Personal space Grell-senpai! Let go of me! Let go of me! Hey! No I don't have any marks on my chest! RAPE! RAPE!"

"Oh Ronnie-darlng. You act as if you haven't been stripped by a lad before~!"

"RABBIT! ALAN! HELP!" Eric could be heard laughing, probably just sitting down and waching the show.

Lewis sighed, grabbing a soda from the fridge and picking up the plate of sweets. "I'll go save Ronald while you finish getting the coffee. This way I get the tourte over with sooner."

He walked out of the kitchen after fixing his hair over his ears and into the living room. "Grell, please let Ronald go. I don't want any rape or sexual harassment in my house, please and thank you."

Grell had Ronald pinned on the floor and was sitting on his chest, shirt raised enough as to expose the man's torso "I wasn't raping him! I was checking for other love marks by his dear 'Rabbit'. You two are so cute!"

Eric stretched and looked at lewis "Heya man. Glad you could join us...nice lips. Match ronald's pair." he sniggered.

Ronald pouted as he pulled his shirt down and pushed grell off.

Lewis blushed lightly at the teasing and the sight of Ronald's torso. "Oh hush up, you two. I'm not in the mood right at the moment."

He set the plate down on the coffee table then sat down on the floor and open his soda. Not denying it nor admiting to it. Ronald sat up as Alan came in and sat the tray down with the cofee pot and the teapot "have your guys picks.."

He blinked at Ronald's neck - he blushd "...I blame Rabbit."

He moved behined Lewis and sat behined him - arms around his waist. Lewis smiled at the sight of tea then snickered softly. "It's not entirly my fault." He muttered into his drink as he took a long sip. He suddenly gently bit the side of his neck and sucked before pulling away slightly - leaving a hickey there "That's revenge."

Jumping a bit at the sudden bite, he squirmed and blushed then pouted. "For what?"

"Ice water." Ronald murmured as Eric passed Ronald's cup to him. Filled with coffee "Thanks man...needed that,"

"Oh yeah." Lewis leaned back against Ronald and yawned softly. "I probably could have thought of a less shocking way to wake you but my brain refuses to work until I have caffine after wakeing up."

"You are such a caffeine freak." Ronald muttered, taking sip of his coffee. Eric chuckled.

"So much for what you said last night 'Rabbit'. As in Ronnie only being a co-worker. looks to me like you two have the funkiest relationship I've ever seen." He reached over and grabbed one of the sweets from the plate. Grell grinned - showing off his shark teeth.

"Though I think you two should go have a shower. I can smell you two~" He chuckled as Ronald stuck his tongue out.

"Hate you Grell-senpai.

Lewis stuck his tongue out, blushing faintly. "It wasn't my fault. I was going to keep that way but Ronald seem set on changing it. A shower sounds like a good idea."He stood up and pat Ronald on head as he headed for the bathroom. "Have fun dealing Grell and Eric on your own."

"No! Don't leave me!" Eric gave a mock evil laugh as Grell grabbed Ronald and started cuddling him.

Alan sighed, shook his head and looked at Lewis with a smile. "They are going to eat that poor boy alive."

Lewis looked at Ronald then at Alan, smirking in amusment. "Well, what am I suppose do? I'm not staying behind with these two either."

Aan chuckled. "Such a cruel rabbit you are." he teased watching Ronald pull himself away from grell and sit on the floor again - drinking his coffee. his hair was sticking up in random places from bedhead and from being wet too, thanks to Lewis.

"Whoever said rabbits were nice?" Lewis replied back, raising an eyebrow at Ronald.

Eric chuckled "Ah, Ronnie - your finally lettin' your true colors shine through!"

"W...what?"Ronald spluttered on his coffee "I am not gay Eric-senpai!"

Lewis sighed and rolled his eyes. "Spoken like a true straight. I'm gonna go take that shower now."

The purple-haired shinigami took a drink of soda while heading for the bathroom, leaving the blonde to the mercy of Eric and Grell. Ronald pouted as Lewis left him to the hounds that were Eric and Grell.

"Rabbbbbit! No! Stay here or let me come with you!" Ronald got up and followed him "I do not like being messed with by Grell-aenpai and Eric-senpai."

Eric laughed as he saw the 'tiger' follow the 'rabbit'. "Ronnie's addicted to the Rabbit. He's fallin' down a rabbit hole that he won't be able to climb out of."

Alan blinked "...Eric did you just make a metaphor?"

Alan, Eric, Grell could hear Lewis say. "Fine. You can join me but you better not try start anything with them here. Other wise there will be h*ll to pay and you will be on the reciving end of it."

He walked into his room and turned around to face Ronald, smiling in amusment. "True colors?"

Ronald followed Lewiss and pouted "I am...bi...straight...you know what. I admit it! I am now secually confused!"

Ronald ran a hand through his damp hair with a sigh "Man. You've dragged me into something that only Grell-senpai would tease me about you know?"

Lewis laughed while walking to the joined bathroom. "Not my fault. Or at least not entirly. You could have said stop at anytime."

"W...well...I could've but you kinda had me..well...the neck thing and well." Ronald turned his head away.

"And what did you mean 'while they are here'? Would you _want_ something to happen if they weren't?" he gave a sly grin as he cracked his neck.

"I'm not going to answer that last question since it would probably result in an akward conversation." Lewis tugged his shirt off then turned the shower on to let the water warm up. "To the first question, I said it that way because I figured you might try something."

Ronald shrugged and sat on the counter. "I just meant to come in here. I figured that you wouldn't wanna share a shower."

He grinned "Unless you wanted to my little Rabbit?"

Lewis went to say something then stopped and closed his mouth, blinking thoughtfully at Ronald. He weighted the pros and cons of sharing a shower with him. Walking the short distence to the counter, he lightly bit his bottom lip and rested his hands on his legs.

"No turning things into another intiment encounter? No serouise teasing?" The 'Rabbit' asked softly, looking up at him over his glasses with a hestint expression.

"Well no sex atleast. I mean if Eric, Alan or god forbid Grell-senpai heard you we'd both be in the fire from the frying pan." He emphasised 'you'.

"You're no silent sex partner either, Tiger. However, you do make a valid point." He tugged him off the counter by his jacket. Ronald let himself be tugged.

"Oh? You want to then? Surprising." He grinned "So. You gunna tell me your name Rabbit that way next time. I can call you it instead of 'Rabbit' since you called me 'Ronald' an awful lot."

He winked. Lewis blushed. "It wasn't that much and I think I'll let you keep guessing. Plus the nickname is growing on me."

He leaned in and nuzzles his neck with a smile, sliding the jacket off. "Didn't I have this thing off of you once already?"

"Yeah but I thought we were going out. Not getting _ice water_ dumped on me, drink coffee, have a shower with the guy I slept with _then_ go out." Ronald rolled his eyes "And Rabbit. It was, if you heard yourself you wouldn't be saying that it wasn't that much." The blonde let Lewis take off his jacket.

"Y-you want to go out with me?" Lewis stared at Ronald with slghtly wide eyes. "But I thought you were straight."

He was confused by this blonde shinigami. Acts straight as an arrow one second then acts like he has a crook in the arrow.

"I meant with alan-senpai, eric-senpai and Grell-senpai you dope." Ronald chuckled.

"You _really_ want me to be _bi_ eh?" he teased.

"Shut up and strip, blondie." Lewis sighed and finished getting undressed. "Eric was right. We are starting a freaky relationship that may or may not last at the end of this week."

Ronald couldn't help but chuckled as he pulled off his shirt and pants revealing no boxers "Eh. I guess so. I guess it'sd just part of our game that's gotten very, very twisted"

"Our game is turning twisted. I don't know how or why and really?" Lewis had turned around at that moment and saw that Ronald had went without boxers. "Really? You are something else."

Ronald stuck his tongue out "Excuse me for wanting comfort damnit."

Lewis rolled his eyes while taking an earing out of his left ear. "How did I not notice that before?"

"And how did I not notice that?" Ronald blinked at the ear ring.

"I have no clue since you seemed to like my ears." Lewis set the ear ring down and lightly rubbed his ear.

"They are very cute and you seemed to like my neck." He gestured to the red marks on his neck "Like really Rabbit? You can at least cover your ears." Ronald pouted.

"They're cute? It was the closes patch of skin at the time and I liked how you acted when I attacked it." He set his glasses down then took Ronald's off and set them down too. "Just tell everyone else that you got lucky with a girl."

"Of course you liked it! My neck's sensitive." He rubbed his neck "As for getting lucky withy a girl."

He grinned "Your not that far off."

He narrowed his eyes and poked him in the ribs. "I am not girly. I don't know how you get that idea." He stepped into the shower.

"Very, very easily Rabbit. Hell after today I think your even more girly. Like geez. Your high-pitched in...certain situations." He winked "You have a figure...and to me you just seem girly."

He stepped inside and smiled. "So...you excited for the festival?" he asked, wrapping a arm around Lewis' waist and resting his chin on Lewis' shoulder.

"I am not high-pitched. Though I will admit I have a figure and it bothers me a bit." He shut the shower door and smiled.

"Yeah. I've always wanted to go but seem to be too busy at the time." he answered, leaning back against Ronald and reached up to run a hand through his hair.

"Well today you shall be escorted by Ronald 'to die for' Knox." Ronald grinned widely.

Lewis chuckled. "That still sounds so lame."

"Hey. I like it. General Affairs made it for me." Ronald reached over to the shampoo and grabbed it and looked at it "...lavender? Really? Does everything you have asociates itself with purple?"

"They need to work on their catchphrases then." Lewis stuck his tongue out before grabbing the second bottle of shsmpoo. "No, this one smells like chocolate. Beside, lavender smells really good."

"True I guess...chocolate...if you used that I think I'd say 'all the better to eat you with my little Rabbit." He teased with a grin.

"...om nom nom?" Ronald then nibbled on the top of Lewis' ear with a teasing grin. He did say no sex but Lewis didn't get him to say no teasing. Lewis stiffen in surprise then melted against Ronald.

"R..Ronald...no fair.." He lightly tugged his hair since he couldn't get to his neck.

"What's your name Rabbit? Come on...say it for your Tiger..." Ronald smiled as he continued nibbling - amused by Lewis' reaction.

"N..no.." Lewis' eyes half lidden as he scraped one of Ronald's ear with a nail.

"You say it. I'll stop." Ronald glanced at the nail that scraped his ear as he moved from nibbling to sucking lightly. "Your trying to get me to expose my neck so you can stop me aren't you?...Sneaky little Rabbit you are."

"I'm...nmm...not being...sneaky." Lewis shivered as he suckled his ear and melted further against him, though he didn't want to. "You're being...mmm...unfair..Tiger."

"All is fair in love, war and getting a name." Ronald murmured into his ear as he set the smapoo bottle in his hand down to wrap his other arm around Lewis' waist to pull him closer as he continued his ministrations. Lewis shakily set down the bottle in his hand and reaches back to run his nails over Ronald's neck, knowing he would get a few marks too. Ronald froze for a moment then he gently bit down on Lewis' ear

"I...I want your name...that way I don't have to leave you alone..." He muttered quietly, trying to use that to get to Lewis. Lewis shuddered then done it again slowly, getting one of the fang marks.

"Grr...no.." he mumbled softly even though he seem to be starting to cave a bit.

Ronald gasped softly and tightened his grip on Lewis' waist slightly, Lewis could feel Ronald shudder against him as he switched to the other ear "p...please...?"

Lewis smiled and kept messing with that fang mark, liking the reaction he got. His smile turned a bit mishivouse. "M...make me, Tiger..."

Lewis would suddenly find himself pinned against the wall of the shower. A hand on each side of his head - sucking on his ear.

"o...oh I will...I will Rabbit..." He whispered into his ear. He gasped and shuddered from the cool wall and from the sucking on his ear. Pressing back against him, he messed with his neck some more to edge him on.

"G...good luck...I'm not...not going to...give in easily..." he muttered softly.

"I...I'll make you give me your name...first...last...everything..." Ronald whispered and started to trail kisses down Lewis' neck from his ears but stopped when he heard a knock. He frowned

"G...go away." he tried to keep his voice steady.

"You guys have been there awhile. Everything okay?" It was Eric, Ronald's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ignore him...he'll go away..." he continued kissing Lewis' neck. Lewis' eyes went a bit wide and he tried to fouces but was failing. His neck wasn't as sentive as Ronald's or as his ears though it did make hard to fouces when kissed anyway.

"Y..yeah, Eric. Everything..is just fine." His voice shook a little and shook even worst when he whispered to the blonde. "R..Ronald, stop...the others are...are waiting for us.."

"L...let them wait...I think what we're doing is...much...much mo-" he stopped when he heard the bathroom door open

"Are you sure? Don't tell me you two are shagin' with guests over? That'd be plain rude." Ronald scowled - his darkened eyes darkening further from annoyance. Lewis closed his eyes with a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't tell me what's rude when you just walked into a bathroom being used by someone who isn't your boyfriend." He was happy that the shower was too tinted for anyone to see in it. Gently but firmly he tried to get Ronald off, his own eyes darken. Ronald let himself be pushed off. "Now, get the h*ll out before I throw a sopa bar at you."

"Okay! Okay! I'm going sorry. Geez, you are more tempermental about privacy then Alan." There was a sound of footsteps and the door shutting.

"C...can I punch Eric-senpai...?" His face was flushed red and he was panting softly. Lewis turned around and shuddered as his back touched the wall.

"If you don't then I will." He was panting lightly and his face was equal as flushed. "F*ck Eric and his bad timing."

"Y...yeah...got it.." Ronald nodded as he leaned against the wall adjacent to Lewis, he ran a hand through his hair with a scowl "Eric-senpai always does stuff like that...I...I hate it...goddamnit...now I know how you felt for those damn months. I have never...never been interupted...ever."

He grabbed the chocolate shampoo "Y...your not using this...I'll lose control in public if you do..." He popped open the lid and started running it through his hair.

"Wow...that means you have poor self-control." Lewis smiled a bit as he raised an eyebrow and grabbed the lavender one. "It wasn't that bad after the third month really. I just had to ignore the sexual urges which a rather bad break up helped with that."

He scrubbed the shampoo in, relaxing at the scent. In fact if it wasn't for the flush face, Lewis would look completly calm instead of bothered. "I'll have to remember that. Chocolate shampoo makes Tiger lose control."

"You had a...bad break up? How?...you're too nice. Who was it? I'll mow their f*cking faces off..." Ronald said. Ronald apparantly had a potty mouth when bothered or annoyed in general. He then frowned "Dude. I'm a chocolic. You do that and I will not be help responsible for you having a large limp..."

"I'd rather you stay away him. Thanks for the complament though." Lewis said, smiling. He blinked.

"That is a scary yet oddly arousing knowledge to know. Wait...how do I not have a large limp now? My bed sheets ooze the scent of chocolate." Lewis was puzzled by this.

"...I was nervous okay?...I mean...normally...well...that's a...exit only place you know...?" his face darkened with a blush.

Chuckling softly, he stepped under the spray and washed his hair. "I see. Nervousness made you more gentle."

"...I...guess?" RRonald shrugged and then sniffed his hands "...God that smells good..." he moved under the spray and quickly rinsed his hair and then opened the shower door and closed it behind him.. He grabbed a towe that was hanging up and started drying himself off "...yeah...I...I was nervous...it's just...well...your a guy and...well...i'm a guy...s...so..."

Lewis rolled his eyes as he grabbed his sweet scented body wash and quickly washed off. "If it makes you feel any better, I was nervous too. Though not for same reason but still..."

He rinsed off then turned the water off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel, he started drying off. "Wasn't as bad as you thought it would huh?"

Ronald looked at Lewis "Well...no...but...I have a reputation to uphold and stuff so if you don't mind me sayin' can we keep this...ya know. A secret? I mean if Grell-senpai says anything to anyone no one will believe it but Eric-senpai can be very convincing so I'm gunna ask them too. I know Alan-senpai won't mind keeping it a secret if I ask. He's really good to me. Even after I kissed him on a dare...though Eric-senpai. wasn't impressed." Ronald rambled a bit.

Truthfully he just wanted to keep himself distracted as to ignore his botherment and his urge to punch Eric in his smirking face. Lewis smiled as he listen to Ronald's rambling, amused by it. He found it a bit cute. "I don't mind at all. Not the first time I had to keep a realtionship secret because of someone's reputation. You kissed Alan on a dare? Wow, that's surprising."

Lewis put on his pants and belt before grabbing a smaller towel to dry his hair. Ronald nodded as he pulled on his pants with a sigh " Yeah, got punchedd in the face for it though by Eric-senpai..."

"Ouch. I'm guessing that he didn't know it was a dare." Lewis looked at Ronald from under the towel.

"Yeah,...Grell-senpai dared me just so I couldn't 'knock it before I tried it.' or something." Ronald grumbled as he pulled on his shirt.

He looked his jacket. "I have a suspicous feeling that if I put that back on your probably gunna end up removing it again little Rabbit." he snickered.

Lewis rolled his eyes then glanced at his jacket. "Most likely but you should put it back on. It looks good on you."

"I was so close to getting your name but then Eric-senpai..." he sighed "Damn you Senpai..."

He chuckled and pulled on his shirt. "What makes you think you were close to getting my name?"

"Dude. You were meltin' against me. i could so tell." Ronald grinned as he slid the jacket back on. "When someone melts like that they ususally say what you want when asked. trust me. i have experience." The blonde chuckled as he opened the door.

"What do you expect when you're messing with my ears? Even though I was melting against you, I still refused to tell you." Lewis put the ear ring back in and headed out the door.

"You are easy to read my little Rabbit."

"Oh I am?" He leaned over to nip Ronald's neck as he past then headed for the living room, smirking. Ronald froze midstep before following

"Are you _trying_ to get ravaged with guests over?" Ronald muttered. Stuffing his hands in his pockets as he followed.

Lewis flashed him a grin over his shoulder. "Maaaybe."

Eric was sitting on the couch with Alan in his lap. Grell had gotten bored and had went outside to see if he could find any certain 'delicious Sebas-chans to have fun with.' Alan was blushing furiously. Eric smiled at Lewis and Ronald "Well hello you two. Have a nice shag?"

Ronald sent a look to Eric that made the senior blonde laugh "Ah. 'm guessing not eh kids?"

Giving Eric a flat look, Lewis sat down on the floor and got a glass of tea. "You are so lucky that I'm nice guy or else I would box your ears for going into the bathroom while we was in there. My senior or not, no one does that in my house." He glanced around. "Where did Grell go?"

"Grell got bored..." Alan mutered. Fixing his glasses "I'm sorry about Eric too. I told him not to but he's a bit...thick headed." Alan poked Eric's forehead and the blonde just smirked. He glanced at Ronad who was still standing. Hands in his pockets "Ronnie? You going to sit down?" the brunette asked.

"No thanks...I'm good." The blonde awnsered. Alan chuckled "Your face is all flushed.." Ronald turned away "S...stop it Alan-senpai."

Lewis smirked behind the glass as he took a drink. He was finding this all very amusing though he was annoyed. "If you sit down and talk, it'll help past the time and distracter your mind."

"I know another way to pass the time unfortunaely we can't do that." Ronald sat down on the floor next to Lewis, frowning. Eric had a very large smirk "Man Ronnie. You look ready to punch me out."

"...you have no idea Eric-senpai..."

Lewis snickered and crossed his legs indian style, picking up a sweet.

"So, I'm not missing any books because Grell found one he liked am I?" He asked, looking at Alan while munching on the sweet. The purple-haired shinigami looked cool as a cumber which probably didn't take much since he was sitting next to Ronald.

"Grell? only thing he reads is the weird erotia books that he finds." Eric waved Lewis off.

Ronald glanced at Lewis before grabbing one for himself and nibbling on it. He gave a wink to Lewis as he did so. Causing Alan to close his eyes.

"Ronald please stop trying to egg Rabbit on..." Ronald pouted.

"Nice try though. However.." Lewis finished his sweet off then lean in and blew gently in Ronald's face, knowing he would pick up on the chocoalet that was on it. "I can do better. Anyone want a mix drink?"

He asked with a wide grin, hopping up and moving towards the kitchen quickly. Ronald's eyebrow twitched and Lewis could see Ronald stiffen slightly as he stood.

"I'll come too." His voice sounded pretty steady but his hands were balled up at his sides. Alan rolled his eyes.

"Rabbit, stop egging on Ronnie. We'll have drinks and then we'll go alright? The festival isn't going to enjoy itself."

"Awww. But it's so much fun. I can make 'em to-go. That way we can enjoy the festival and the drinks." Lewis said then slips into the kitchen, glancing at Ronald with a grin. Ronald followed after Lewis. Suddenly coming up behind him after they got in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his waist and biting on his ear that he had been nibbling on before.

"Why...why are you so cruel?"

Lewis gasped softly and shuddered, fighting back the urge to melt against him.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked inoccently while guiding Ronald over to the fridge so he could the stuff for the drinks.

"You know what I mean little Rabbit. Hopping away from an already bothered Tiger and tempting it...it's like your just asking to be eaten up by me dear." He walked forward to let Lewis get to the fridge but didn't let up "Your just asking for it Rabbit..."

"You tempted the Rabbit first. I just retailed back." Lewis grabbed four bottles of soda and set them on the couter, forcing himself to focuse. "Does Alan and Eric like rum or vadka?"

Ronald frowned and let go and walked to the kitchen door "What you guys like? Rum or vodka?"

Alan said quietly "Rum."

"Vodka all the way man."

Ronald looked to Lewis "Alan is rum, Eric vodka, I'll go rum."

Lewis nodded and grabbed to the two bottles. "Alright."

He tucked some hair behind an ear while fixing the drinks. Ronald was watching hm while rubbing his neck with a agigated sigh

"What you drinkin'?" he asked as he slowly started edging behind Lewis.

"Rum. It's my favorite though I'm not sure why." Lewis amswered as he focused on what he was doing.

"I see..." Ronald cotinued sneaking and then wraped an arm around Lewis' waist. "By the way. I'm not letting the teasing you've done to me go ya know. Ronald Knox doesn't get teased Rabbit. Ronald Knox does the teasing."

With his free hand, he reached up and ran his pointer finger along the outer shell of his ear as his tongue flicked Lewis' ear teasingly. Lewis jumped a bit in surprise when his arm wrapped around him then sighed.

"Honestly, that's so stupid. Everyone gets teased once in awhile, Rona-" He stiffen as his hand twitched but didn't spill the drink, saying without too much bite in his voice. "I..I told you to leave my ears alone."

"Nope. Not after what you did Rabbit." Ronald kept up his ministrations to his ears. Lewis shuddered and shakily set the bottle down so as not to spill the liquor inside it. Reaching up with his free hand, he tugged Ronald's ear.

"R..Really? When we're both...bothered and can't spend too...too much time in the kitchen?" Ronald frowned.

"...I really dislike Eric-senpai..." he murmured as he stopped licking Lewis' ear and resting his chin on the purple-haired shinigami's shoulder - still playing with his other ear though. Lewis took a deep breath and gave a bit steadier chuckle.

"Y-yeah but there is nothing we can do about it." He said softly as he finished fixing the drinks with a little twitching from his ear being played with.

"Yeah...I bet you want to continue what we started earlier eh little Rabbit?" Ronald teased as he let his hand drop to rest on Lewis' shoulder.

"Not as bad as you do, Tiger." Lewis replied with a light poke at Ronald's nose then he picked the rum and vodka and walked over to the fridge.

"I guess so, what can I say other then well...when I start something. I like finishing...but I suppose we can always finish later on. I mean I'm sure the girl from General Affairs won't mind if I have a guy's night." Rnaald shrugged and leaned on the counter. Grabbing one of the rum sodas and sipping it "That's nice..."

"If you had plans with her then just go do them after we leave the festival. Wouldn't offend me in the least and you do have a reputation to uphold." Lewis put the bottles away and walked back over, grabbing the other two rum sodas in one hand and the vodka soda in the other one. "Yep, that's why it's my favorite."

He head back to the living room. Ronald followed.

"Well I guess if your sure..." he trailed off and stopped when he saw Eric pinning Alan on the couch, kissing him. He twitched, squeaked and went back into the kitchen. Alan pushed Eric off - panting

"G...geez. Eric..." He pushed up his glasses. Eric frowned.

"Why'd you have to come back so soon?"

"Well, now you know how Ronald feels and why he wants to hit you." Lewis said calmly though his eyebrow was twitching. He walked over to the coffee table, set the sodas down, grabbed one of the thick books off it and turned around to face Eric and Alan. Suddenly he whacked Eric upside the head with the book in his hand as hard as he could while making sure not to knock him out or give him a concussion.

"No kissing or shagging on my couch!" Lewis snarled with a glare then took a deep breath and grabbed one of the rum sodas after setting the book back down. "I'll be outside waiting for the rest of you."

With that said he walked out of his house, picking up his house key on his way out. Eric hissed quietly as he rubbed his head.

"Ow..."

Alan sighed and got up and followed Lewis, straightening out his shirt. "Lewis. I'm sorry. H...he caught me off guard and..." he trailed off.

Lewis glanced at Alan from his pacing spot at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't apologize, Alan. It wasn't your fault, it was Eric's."

He sighed with frown. "I also should be apologizing for losing my cool like that. Doesn't happen often which is a good thing."

"I guess b...but.. He should've have known better." He rubbed the back of his head. Alan's gloves had been taken off by Eric and Lewis could see odd starch white lines running up Alan's wrist when he moved his ams "So...uhm...do you want to go get Ronnie and Eric?"

Lewis couldn't help but stare at the odd starch white lines. He had a guess what they were though he didn't say anything as he nodded and looked at Alan. "Yeah, that probably would be a good idea. You also need to get your drink too."

He jogged up the stairs. Alan nodded and followed as he walked he glanced at his wrists. His eyes teared up slightly but he wiped his eyes. Inside the house Eric had his head in his hands muttering. Ronald was no where in sight. Lewis glanced at Eric as he past him on his way to the kitchen, figuring that where the blonde was at.

"Hm?" Ronald was sitting at the table - drinking his mix of alchol and soda, his chin resting on his hand. He looked up "Oh, hey Rabbit."

Lewis raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms. "Hi, Tiger. Get up 'cause we're heading to the festival now."

"...Do I gotts? I mean Eric made my brain explode when I saw him and Alan-senpai..." Ronald took a sip.

"Fine, stay here and nurse your exploded brain. I'll just find some other guy at the festival to treat me and please me." Lewis turned around and started to walked away, saying over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll give him my name for when we have a good shag in one of stalls in the bathroom at the festival. But oh well, you're just worried about your brain." He smirked a bit as he let the dual hair shinigami imagine what he just said.

"Oh hell no! No way in hell are you shaggin' in a bathroom stall! If your shaggin' anywhere it's here or my place and goddamnit I'm getting your name before anyone else." Ronald had reached out and grabbed Lewis' wrist as he started walking away. "Honestly Rabbit. You should have standards."

Lewis turned around with wide smirk as he walked over to Ronald. "Oh really? So, you would walk away from me even if I got real close and leaned in like this.." He gently moved Ronald's legs apart to rest a knee on the chair between them while placing his free hand on the back of it, leaning in until his breath ghost over his neck. "..then slowly dragged my tongue up your neck to your ear.." Doing just that, he made sure run over a lot of the marks. "..only to whisper random little nothings in it with a voice just like this?" Lewis let his voice drop down to a whisper that had a husky, lust and desired filled tone to it as he said that last line.

"F...fiend..." Ronald shivered as he subcinously leaned his head back slightly as to let Lewis do that again

"W...why...do you tempt m...me?" he murmured quietly. His face darkened in a blush. Lewis smirked a bit more and did it again.

"Because I enjoy your reactions to my temptations." He whispered, making sure keep his voice the same as before. His other hand gently tugged out of Ronald's grip and faintly ran the finger tips over the other side of his neck. Ronald soft murmured softly incophrensible as his eyes started clouding over. He bit his lip.

"G...guests...festival..." he reached up and shakily grabbed a hold of Lewid\ wrist and pulled his hand away from his neck "...Remember...?"

"I do remember and I'm glad that you remembered too." Lewis nipped his ear lobe with a fang before pulling away and gently tugging his wrist free again. He gave a smug smirk as he moved away from Ronald. "Next time I mention something outside the normal and safe shagging box, don't imply that I don't have standards."

With a wink, he walked out of the kitchen. Ronald closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open and started to dial "Hey Mary...it's Ronald listen...I can't make it. I got a pet rabbit and I gotta teach it manners okay?"

Eric looked up from his place on the couch. "oh...hey...listen I'm sorry ya?"

Lewis blinked then smiled cheerfully, which felt odd to him but then again he was in rather good mood. "It's alright. I kinda over-reacted with the whole thing. Are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard did I?" He walked over to the couch.

"Eh. I'm fine. I think Alan was more worried then I was." Eric chuckled, gesturing to Alan who was pacing around.

"So how's the game? He got anything yet?" Eric asked turning back to Lewis. "Speaking of Ronald where is he?"

"Well, at least you're okay. Is there any reason why he's pacing?" Lewis looked at Alan before looking back at Eric. "No, he hasn't though he has been trying. He's in the kitchen, trying to piece his brain back together from finding you two kissing."

"He's kind of just...I don't know. He's just kinda thinking over his life and stuff." He paused and grinned "Man, you two take forever when left in a room together. Are you guys doing quickies every chance you get or what?"

"Ahh." Lewis blushed and stuck his tongue out. "N-no. That would be rude since there are guests over. Though Ronald is probably wishing we was doing that by that now."

"And what about both times in the kitchen? Did you like make him so he can't move out of fear that'd he would like...coat your chair because you touched him."

Alan looked at Eric who had a cheschire cat "E-ric! Mind out of the gutter!"

Lewis covered his eyes with a sigh. "What the heck?"

"I'm fine." Ronald stepped into the living room. Flipping his phone closed "I'm all your guys tonight. I cancelled."

Lewis jerked his head around to look at Ronald in surprise, he thought he would meet up with the girl. "What? Why did you cancel?"

"Cause I need to teach my pet Rabbit a lesson." he chuckled before heading out of the apartment, slipping on his shoes with a cheerful whistle.

Lewis blinked then frowned a bit, heading out of the apartment. "He better be talking about an actual rabbit 'cause I'm no one's pet. Don't forget your guy's drink on the coffee table."

Ronald was done the stairs, jands in his pocket. He looked at Lewis "Hey."

Lewis gave a small wave before opening his drink and took a sip. "Hi."

"I am going to teach a rabbit some manners tonight eh? It _really_ needs to learn that some things shouldn't be done."

"Good luck with that. I heard rabbits are rather difficult to teach things to."

Alan and Eric soon followed. Eric rubbing his head. Alan had hit him...again "Y...you can't tell him!"

"Why not? Wouldn't it make them just stop acting like this fas..." he trailed off seeing ronald and lewis "...ter..." he finished as Alan faepalmed, taking a sip of his drink.

Lewis looked up at Alan and Eric from his spot on the bottom step, leaning against the railing. "What are you two talking about? What can't you tell that might make us stop acting like what faster?"

Eric opened his mouth but Alan covered it. He mouthed 'Your name.' glancing at Ronald who looked confused "Wha...?"

Lewis blinked. "Oh...You better not tell him. It's way too much fun to see what he'll do to get it."

"I'll do alot to get it." Ronald smirked "Even if I have to drag it out of you letter by letter Rabbit. Letter by letter."

He then turned and started walking. Lewis blinked then glanced at Alan and Eric. "I don't know wither to be scared or not."

He followed after Ronald.

"Do you think you should be scared?" Alan asked "I mean Ronnie wouldn't do anything horrible."

"Defined horrible and this is Ronald we are talking about." Lewis replied.

"He wouldn't do anything to physically harm you purposely right?" Alan reaffirmed.

"No, he wouldn't."

"So there's nothing to be afraid of right? He really likes you Lewis. You're pretty nice to him and he's nice to you in return."

"I think the two of them are more then 'nice' Alan." Eric commented.

"I don't even think we're 'nice' at the moment." Lewis smiled a bit. "Thanks to Eric's poor timing."

Alan blinked "Why..?"

Eric had a smirk and was snickering.


	5. Wednesday Part 2

(And here is part two, this also was a pain to edit. Sorry it took a bit longer then I thought it.)

Lewis flushed faintly. "Um...let's just say you guys may have had to wait longer and possibly been mentally scared if he hadn't knock when he did."

"O...oh you were...uhm...oh..." Alan flushed too "I...I see..."

Eric snickered "They were gettin' their shag on!"

"In my defense, Ronald started it by messing with my ears." Lewis rubs the back of his head.

"O...oh...uhm...I see..."

"Like this?" Eric suddenly came up behind Alan and started running his tongue along Alan's ear. Alan squeaked and covered his ear. Lewis chuckled softly.

"Actually, it was more of nibbling instead of licking."

Eric grinned and gently moved Alan's hand from his ear and bit his earlobe and Alan's face flushed

"s...stop it." he murmured. The two looked almost like Ronald and Lewis from the shower. Ronald was ignoring the trio.

Yeah, something like that." Lewis said, noticing the almost identical scene with slight surprise and blinked. He glanced over at Ronald, tilting his head and wandering what he was thinking about. Ronald glanced back at Lewis and then turned away. Up ahead was the festival. The four shinigami could see the multiple tents set up.

"Hey. We're here." Eric suddenly stopped biting on Alan\s ear. He rubbed his ear with a flush face and a mumble.

Lewis frowned lightly then sighed and smiled. "Wow, it looks huge..." He took note of all the people there quickly. "...and packed...really packed."

Ronald looked back and moved backwards and wrapped an arm around his shoulders "You have no reason to worry Rabbit. Your knight in shining armour is here."

He grinned. Lewis jumped a little at the sudden contact and blinked at him before looking back at the festival. "How are you going to help when I'm ready to have a panic attack? Also, knight in shining armor really?"

Alan giggled "You two are so cute."

Blushing lightly, he glanced at Alan. "We are?"

Alan nodded "Mhm. You are. You two balance each other perfectly!"

Ronald looked at Alan. "Thanks Alan-senpai...Eric stop making those gesturess!"

"Thanks Alan." Lewis didn't look over at them though he did roll his eyes a bit.

Eric had been making the finger in the hole hand gesture. Ronald looked at Lewis

"You don't have to have a panic attack Lewis. You have friends here with you." He smiled caringly.

Eric blinked and smiled "...I'm gunna agree with Alan now."

Lewis crossed his arms and lightly grip the upper part as his eyes sweeped over the crowd. "How can I not have one? I mean, look at the size of this crowd. It's f*ckin huge."

His body twitched back even though he kept moving forward with the others. It would seem what he told Ronald last night before he was dragged to the bar was starting to kick in. Ronald followed him and he sighed quietly before he grabed one of Lewis' arms and uncrossed it and...started holding his hand?

"Better...?" he asked - his face turning pink. Lewis nearly stopped walking in surprise as he looked down at their hands then up at Ronald.

"U-uh..." His cheek flushed a pink while his hand curled around his. "Yes, a bit." He answered - his eyes darting to the side.

"Good." Ronald grined "I won't have my little Rabbit scared."

He kept walking with a hum. He didn't care if the girls looked at him oddly at the moment though he knew he'd probably try to 'hide' it later. Lewis smiled a bit though he was worried about people seeing this with Ronald being a ladies' man. He glanced around as the four shinigami walked into the festival. Alan saw Lewis look around.

"Rabbit, if he doesn't care, then you shouldn't worry."

Ronald grinned "Alan-senpai's right. If people ask I'll make something up."

"But you wouldn't have to make something up if I didn't nearly have a panic attack every time I'm around a crowd like this." Lewis mumbled then faintly stiffen as he caught a flash of something out of the corner of his eye. Holding back any noise that might want to be heard, he acted like he was looking around at the many tents to see if he could spot what he had seen. Nothing. "S-So, what tent to you guys want to look at first?"

"Well..." Ronald looked thoughtful "I'm kinda hungry. I heard there are serving something called a curry bun here. How about you and Alan chill and we'll get some?"

Eric grinned "That's a good way to start. Stuffin' our faces."

Lewis forced a smile, panicking a little. "Sounds good to me."

Ronald smiled back though frowned slightly "Is something wrng Rabbit? You looked around like you saw something..."

Lewis quickly shook his head and gave the best reassuring smile he could. "No, everything is just fine. I was just looking around is all."

Ronald didn't look completely convinced but sighed and smiled "If ya say so Rabbit."

He led him over to a bench and sat him down and un-curled his hand from Lewis' as Alan sat next to Lewis with a reassuring smile.

"We won't be more then five minutes so don't go any where alright?" Eric said then dragged Ronald off.

Lewis smiled back then nodded.

Once out of hearing range, Alan looked to Lewis "A demon right?"

He jerked a tad and glanced around before looking at Alan, eyes slightly wide. "W-what?"

"You dated a demon, and that demon's here...right?"

Stumbling over his words in shock and a bit fear for a bit, he settled for a wide eyed stare and whispering. "H-how...?"

"I was not a honor student for nothing Lewis. May said something about that your normal life would collapse if something was found out. The only thing worth hiding is franternizing with a demon." Alan explained and then looked around "They will probably come to see you. The demon that is. Demon are very notoricous for being persistent and never giving up their mates."

"S-stupid b*tch. Can't keep her mouth shut just because her boyfriend decide to break up with her to experiment his sexuality a little. It wasn't my fault he choose me out of I can't remember how many guys." Lewis muttered with a glare then looked panicked. "H..He will? Oh god, I don't think I can face him after so long. N-not after how I ended our relationship."

Suddenly a voice spoke up from in front of them, making him stiffen at the almost purring tone. "Yes, it was disappointing that you choose that way to avoid me all this time."

The purple-haired shinigami slowly looked up into cat eye green eyes that were frame by white blonde bangs. He vaguely noticed that the demon was wearing a loose black button up shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes. Lips were quirked in a lazy smirk. "Hello, my sweet mate."

"Arthur..."

"Langauge Lewis." Alan chastized gently before looking up at the demon. His eyes narrowed "Leave us alone DEMON. We are waiting for OUR boyfriends."

He winked to Lewis. Lewis gave Alan a weak smile. He shifted as Arthur took a few steps closer, frowning. "Boyfriends? Did you replace me that quickly, sweetheart?"

Lewis shuddered at the old nickname and looked away while biting his bottom lip lightly.

"He did. His name is Ronald Knos." The voice asn't Alan but...Ronald who was holding two curry buns "Who is this loser?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at Ronald. "I'm Arthur, his-"

"Ex-lover and who was just about to leave." Lewis finished for him, glancing up at the blonde demon. He knew that whatever he would have said might have ticked Ronald off and honestly, he didn't want a fight starting because of him. Blinking, Arthur gave a lazy smirk.

"Of course. It was nice to see you again, sweetheart. Hope next we can sit and talk for a bit." With that he turned around and walked into the crowd, soon disappearing from sight.

"Arthur huh? Probably a fake name. Seemed like a douche." Ronald's face then twitched..."Did...he just call you...sweetheart?" He watched Arthur go. He looked about ready to chase after him.

"It's his actual name and he is sometimes." Lewis reached over and grabbed Ronald's jacket, pulling him over to the bench. "It doesn't matter if he did or didn't. You are not starting a fight with over something like that."

Ronald frowned "Rabbit. He is a demon too. I should exterminate him."

Lewis looked up at him with a slight pleading look. "Please stay, Tiger."

"..." Ronald sighed and sat on the bench next to Lewis and held out a curry bun to him. "I'll leave him alone for you."

"Thank you." Lewis mumble softly, taking the curry bun and nibbled on it. Ronald nodded, eating his own. Alan looked around.

"Ronnie...where did Eric go?"

"He said something about going to do an errand before he comes back."

Lewis glanced around at the crowd as he nibbled, taking random notes about the different people. He was half listening to Alan and Ronald, half letting his mind wonder. Ronald looked around with a sigh. "Hm. He's still calling you sweetheart even though you two are seperated eh?"

Lewis flinched faintly then nodded. "Apparently. Though I don't know why."

"No need to flinch. Don't worry. I won't tell. Besides you said you'd keep my secret so I'll keep yours." Ronald smiled at Lewis and Alan looked around.

"Did Eric say where he was going?"

"Uhm...no actualy he just said he had to go do something. Never specified where or what..."

Lewis smiled a bit. "Thank you." He blinked and titled his head a bit. "That's odd..."

Ronald noddd and stretched "...so. Did you see any tents you wanna go in?"

"A few. Did you guys see any that you wanted to go in?"

"Not really." Ronald shrugged "I saw a bathroom though you know. For later?"

Ronald winked. Alan chuckled. Lewis rolled his eyes with smile. "I thought you had standards."

"After what you've put me through Rabbit, I'll do whatever you suggested."

"Wow. I can't believe that's all it took for you to bend."

"You two have lots of sexual tension don't you?" Alan asked slyly. Lewis looked at Alan and smiled sheepishly.

"I know I do but that's because I've had no release for that tension for a few months. I have no clue what's Ronald's excuse though."

"...You." Ronald turned away - taking a bite of his bun.

"Me? How am I your excuse for the sexual tension? I haven't done anything beside the kitchen thing but you deserved that."

"You...just...you and the thing and...the thing and the making me bi for you!" Ronald started mumbling in between bites. Alan giggled.

"Ronnie, you're so cute."

"That is not my fault. You could have said no at anytime but you didn't." Lewis pointed out, chuckling. Ronad sighed but then chuckled and started singing quietly

_I'm just a guy that can't say no, can't seem to say it at all_

_I always say 'come on let's go.' just when I otta say 'stop.' _

_When I fella wants to kiss a boy_

_He otta give his face a slap_

_But instead I kinda-sorta wanna kiss 'em back_

_I can't say no_

Lewis gave Ronald a 'O_o' look as he leaned away from him a bit. "What the h*ll?"

Ronald laughed as Alan said "Oh! I know that song!"

The dual haired shinigami grinned as he stood up "Well we're wasting time. Let's go enjoy ourselves you two!"

Lewis blinked then stood up and stretched. "Alright. Where to first?"

He looked around at tents. Suddenly Ronald's eyes fell on a tent. He grinned and pointed to a tent that sold glass animals. "Let's go there!"

Lewis looked at the tent, raising an eyebrow. "Alrighty then."

Ronald grinned and started leadng the way. He seemed to be looking for something in particular. When Lewis reached the tent with Alan trailing, he was talking quietly to the owner of the tent who glanced at Lewis with a smile and started looking up a box behind him.

"The ones that are here are display versions. The real ones are kept in boxes." A certain one would've caught Lewis' eye. It was a rabbit with the ears up sitting on a glass platform eith a tie on and at it's feet were three small intricate flowers. The whole thing had a purpleish shade to it. Lewis didn't wither to be creep out or slightly afraid about what Ronald was talking to him about. He then noticed the glass rabbit and walked over to look at it, finding it cute. Ronald was soon handed a small white box and he thanked the man quietly and looked at Lewis and walked next to him after handing the man a few bills.

"Whatcha lookin' at Rabbit?"

Lewis glanced over at Ronald and nodded to the glass animal. "This cute figurine."

Ronald blinked and smiled. A twinge of amusement in his eyes "I can defintely see why you think it's cute."

Lewis raised an eyebrow and looked at Ronald. "Oh?"

"Mhm. The color, the animal, the simple design says you." Ronald smiled.

"Hmm...I guess you have a point there. Still, it is rather cute and well made." Lewis looked back the glass rabbit with a smile then looked back at Ronald. "So, what were you whispering about with the owner?"

"Nothin' you need to worry yourself Rabbit. I wanted to look at something and I found what what I was looking for too, so I'm good. Where do you wanna go?"

"Oh. Okay." Lewis shrugged. "I don't know really. Let's see where Alan would like to go."

Alan meanwhile had been looking at a glass figure of a shitzu.

"It's so cute..." he murmured. His eyes looking at it adoringly. Ronald chuckled as Alan looked at another of a loyal german shepard.

"A shitzu and german shepard. Fits Eric-senpai and Alan-senpaai."

Lewis smiled. "Yeah, it does."

"Shitzus have a very long lifespan ya know?" Ronald's smile turned slightly pained "...if they are like those animals then...why is Alan-senpai dying...?"

"I...I don't know." Lewis sighed softly as his smile slipped into a light frown. "I really don't know..."

"Yeah...the fact he is dying is dumb. I...I bet Undertaker-senpai was joking...he loves jokes." Ronald chuckled weakly, he knew he was just lying to himself. He didn't want to lose Alan that is what it came down to. Lewis sighed softly again, reaching over and giving Ronald's hand a gentle squeeze. He didn't know what to say.

Alan, not noticing the depressed air smiled at the two. "I think I'm going to get one for Eric."

Smiling back, Lewis tilted his head a bit. "I bet he would like that. Which one are you going to pick."

Alan pointed out a blueisdh tinted german sheperd sitting proudly with it's ears standing at attention and looking ready to jump into action "He's like a loyal german sheperd. Always standing guard and willing to do anything."

Ronald blinked at Lewis squeezing his hannd. He smiled weakly at Lewis then looked at Alan "Eric-senpai seems like that. Afterall you were in his lap when I got over there."

"Y...yeah..." Alan smiled back To Ronald. Now that Lewis thought about it. Ronald never had told him what had happened yesterday night when Ronald went to Eric and Alan's place. Leiws smiled softly then blinked as that thought came up. He was curiose about what happen.

"Um...if you guys don't mind me asking, what happen last night?"

Ronald blinked "Oh right. We never told you didn't we Rabbit?"

"Ronald, you can tell him. I don't mind." Alan said after a moment. He looked at Lewis "I actually don't remember alot of what happened."

Ronald scratched the back of his head "Well. Alan-senpai...uhm...he kinda collapsed and when I got there he was crying and curled up in Eric's lap. He wasn't yelling like he had been."

"Was I yelling? I thought nothing was coming out..." Alan rubbed his wrists tenderly looking at them with a small frowned. Lewis blinked in surprise.

"So, that was you screaming in the background when Ronald answered his phone. That's...that's..." He couldn't find the right words.

"...yeah." Alan smiled and looked up at the sky "Don't worry. I'm getting closer to the stars this way you know...?"

Alan then looked at Lewis. "Let's go enjoy ourselves." he started beckoning them to follow him as he started walking past them

"Alan-senpai's really strong." Ronald said quietly.

"Yeah." Lewis softly agreed then grabbed Ronald's hand and pulled him along while following behind Alan. "Let's do what he says and go enjoy ourselves."

He gave a teasing smile. "Maybe there's a belt tent around here somewhere."

Ronald pouted "nooooo! I have one belt and that's my work one and that's good enough for..." he trailed off as he sniffed the air "...Sweets?"

Lewis snickered then rolled his eyes as the faint smell of sweets drifted in the air. "Yes, Ronald. This a sweets tent around here. Hmmm..."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked next to Alan, giving a thoughtful tilted of his head. "I wonder if Chief is back from his trip to Japan and what new sweet recipes he has."

"You...know a chef? That bakes?...dude. You are offically awsome." Ronald trailed behind Alan

Alan softly chuckled and said in a whisper to Lewis "If you make him chocolate covered strawberries he'll praise the ground you walk on."

Lewis chuckled and whispered back to Alan. "Thanks for the information. I'll be sure to put that to use one of these days."

He glanced back at Ronald and grinned a little. "Where do you think I get most of my recipes from? Not a cookbook that's for sure."

Alan smiled as the tent that was producing the armona came into view "Well I guess we'll get to see if your friend is back or not." the brunette inqured as Ronald's excited grin stretched a bit more.

Lewis nodded as he looked through the small crowed around the tent to see if he could spot his cooking friend. "I hope he is. Chief is an...interesting character for the lack of better terms."

He glanced at Ronald and chuckled. Alan waved as Ronald went on ahead and weaved through the crowd to the tent. "I think Ronnie's excited. Don't you Lewis?

Lewis watched Ronald go with an amused smile and chuckled softly. "I think so too. He really likes sweet doesn't he?"

Alan nodded "People who like sweets are sometimes not sweet enough I heard."

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Really? I've never heard that before."

"Yeah, or they think they aren't sweet enough. It's a neat thing Eric told me about."

"That is neat. Wonder if Ronald is like that."

"That's a good question." Alan nodded as they approached the tent. They could see Rnald scanning the sweets with a very happy glitter in his eyes.

Alan chuckled "Such a sweet fiend."

Lewis snickered. "How old is he again?"

A man that was as tall as he was fat could be seen and heard somewhere in the back of the tent where the small kitchen was at. "Seem like Chief is back and looks like he's in a good mood too."

"He was 17 when he became a reaper." Alan explained as he looked to Chef "Maybe you should go talk to Chef while I try to make sure Ronnie doesn't well...over indluge." the brunette snickered.

"Ahh. Well, have fun with keeping Ronald from getting a cavity." Lewis said with a small grin then head from the kitchen in the back, weaving through the crowd easily.

Alan nodded and made his way over to Ronald "Ronnie, come on now. Don't try to get so much fudge. That stuff sticks to your teeth and it'll give you a cavity or something!"

Lewis chuckled then gasps as he gets hugged suddenly by Chief. "M'boy! It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too, Chief"

Ronald soon ennough wandered over. When Ronald had wander over, Lewis was leaning against the counter that was separating the kitchen from where the buy-able sweets are.

"Rabbit? Hey!" he blinked "Is that your friend?" he asked, looking at Chef.

Lewis grinned and nodded. "Yep, this is Chief. Chief, this is the guy I was talking about, Ronald."

Chief gave a cheerful grin. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ronald. Lewis has told me a bit about you."

"Really? What's he said?" Ronald glanced at Lewis curiously. Lewis smiled as Chief worked on some kind of cake.

"Random little tidbits. Nothing bad and he has also told me about your guys game." He chuckled softly. "Not that it matter since I call him m'boy all the time but i think it's cute that you two have this going."

Ronald chuckled. "Mhm. I'm getting his name no matter what. Come Hell, or high water."

Lewis rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Good luck."

Ronald gave a grin. He then saw the cake "Cake? Nice..."

"Yes. It's one of the few cake respices I got my trip."

Ronals smirked back and then asked "Can you give Rabbit it?"

"Of course. He's already ask for a few of them. One more can't hurt."

Ronal grinned "Awesome. Rabbit...can you bake us a cake later?"

Lewis smiled. "I'd make sure that I have all the ingredients first but sure."

Eric suddenly came in with a grin with his arm around Alan "Hey 'Rabbit', 'Tiger'."

He snickered. Alan rolled his eyes and smiled at Chef "Hello."

Chief smiled back. "Hello."

He looked at Lewis and raised an eyebrow. "'Rabbit'? 'Tiger'?"

"It's nicknames we gave each other since he doesn't know my name and I want to have something else to call him by."

Eric nodded "Yeah, plus they have that game which led to shagging...don't ask Chef but man. It was hilarious."

Alan gave him a sharp look "Eric! Don't shoot off your mouth like that." He punched him in the shoulder gently.

"eh...sorry, sorry." Eric waved him off before looking at Chef "Yeah, anyway. Look at Ronald's neck - proof is there."

He got another hit on the arm as Ronad reached up and rubbed his neck and giving a light glare to Lewis. Lewis blushed and gave a shrug at Ronald with apologetic smile.

Chief raised an eyebrow in surprise as he looked at Ronald and noticed the marks on his neck."Well I'll be. It's about time he found someone."

He looked at Chief with wide eyes. "Chief!"

Ronald frowned at Chef. "It's nothing! It's just until I find his name. He's the one that lost self control."

Ronald gestured to Lewis. Lewis frowned at Ronald. "Only because you won't back off with the sexual advances. Also, what do you mean it's just until you find my name?"

His eyes narrowed a bit as he frowned more. "Are you shagging me just to get my name from me?"

Ronald opened his mouth then shut it, then opened it again "Rabbit...I...uh..."

Eric scratched his ghead "And that's where me and Alan leave."

He looked at Alan and said "Let's go." Alan glanced at the two before turning and leaving.

Chief gave low whistle and turn away to go get the recipes for Lewis. "Dead man standing if he doesn't pick his words right." He muttered.

"You what, Ronald?" Lewis asked with faint snarl along the edge of his voice as his eyes narrowed more. He crossed his arms and stood up straighter.

"I...I...it's part of it...I guess?" Ronald gave a meek smile, trying to appease the purple haired shinigami infront of him.

"Part of it? What's the other part?" Lewis took a few steps towards the blonde, his hands falling to his sides in clenched fists.

"...your hot...for a guy I mean." Ronald took a step back. Lewis gave a low snarl and was about to say something when Chief came back.

"Here you go, M'boy. Those recipes that you wanted." The purple-haired glanced at the papers being held out to him then back at Ronald before grabbing them with a soft 'thank you' and with one last glare at him walked away. Ronald watched him go and was about to call after him but his voice wouldn't come. He sighed and looked at Chief.

"...does he hold grudges?"

Chief gave a 'so-so' motion. "Sometimes but most of the time he forgives and forgets."

Ronald nodded and took out the small white box that he had gotten earlier "I hope I can get him to forgive me..."

Leaning against the counter, Chief looked at the box. "I'm sure you can do it. Whatcha got there?"

Ronald glanced at the box with a smile "It's just a little something for my Rabbit when the fireworks start."

Chief smiled a bit. "Your rabbit huh? I'm sure he'll like and it might make him less angry at you."

"Yes my rabbit. Afterall. I'm his tiger - he's my prey in this game...by the way." Ronald glanced at Chief curiously "What's his name?"

"That is cute. Though from the looks of your neck, you became the prey one." Chief teased lightly, setting a piece of cake onto a plate and handed it Ronald. "Sorry, kid, but I am not allowed to tell you. M'boy has played this game when I've been around too many times. Put I give props for trying."

"No, he just decided to go after my neck once he noticed it was sensitive." he pocketed the box and took the cake "Thanks and damn. I thought I got him..." he sighed.

"I see. Well, good luck to you. You might be the first to get his name after three months."

"You think so? I'm planning on getting it before Sunday rolls around."

"I think you can do it before then."

"Thanks. I'm gunna get goin'. I have a Rabbit to apolgize to." Ronald gave Chief a grin and walked out. Chief grinned and waved.

"Have fun with that."

The sun was starting to set and Eric and Alan were walking around, looking for Lewis. Eric and Alan would have spotted Lewis curled up at the base of a tree on the edge of the festival with his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His right hand was bruised and bloody which was explained by the very noticeable dent in the tree trunk above him. Alan ran up to Lewis and knelt down - gently grabbing the hand and looking it over. "Lewis! What did you d-"

"Quite the punch you have Lew." Eric commented, checking out the dent. Alan sighed and looked back at Lewis - holding his hand

"Lewis...are you okay?"

Lewis twitched as his hand was grabbed then raised his head up from his knees and looked at them through his bangs.

"Thanks." He said softly, his voice sounding slightly rough as if he had been crying or screaming. "I...don't know, Alan. I really don't know at the moment."

Alan frowned but then pulled Lewis into a hug "Ronald's just...unsure Lewis. I'm sure you can understand. The game your playing is taking more of a toll then you think you know.."

Lewis gave a shaky sigh. "I know how much of toll this taking. I mean I punched a f*cking tree until there was a dent in it. I haven't done that in months and thankfully it was tree trunk that time too instead of a wall."

Alan cringed at the thought of a wall and the damage that would've done to Lewis' hand "If you know the toll...why don't you end it? Amusement isn't worth the confusion and pain Ronnie's in."

Lewis pulled back to look at Alan, frowning. "What pain? I've only seen confusion from him."

"Dude. I've even noticed it." Eric knelt down. "He friggin' hides it to try to be a tough guy but your puttin' him through emotional turmoil and you don't see it at all because you focus on the game and what Ronnie shows to the world. He's more vulnerable then he let's on Lew."

"What...?" Lewis leaned back more to stare with confusion and shock. "I...I don't understand. It's not... not suppose to go that far or even get that way."

"Well it did. Apparaantly your reaction to something he said made him upset because he thought it was the truth." Alan said quietly "Lew. Ronnie is more then you think in terms of emotions."

Lewis grimaced and rested his head back on his knees, clenching his fists a bit tighter. He was so confused on how it got this far. It just didn't make any sense since this has never happen before.

"How am I suppose to know that when I know very little about him?" He mumbled quietly.

"Well maybe you two 'otta go hang out?" Eric commented "He's at the bar tent on the left side if ya wanna go see 'im." The blonde shinigami gestured to the direction where the said tent was.

"I guess..." Lewis said, looking up to look at the tent before sighing and gently pulling his hand out of Alan's hold. After softly dabbing some of the blood off onto his pants, he slowly got up. The purple-haired shinigami ran his left hand through his hair as he glanced around out of habit. Alan nodded and stood up

"Want me to come?" he glanced at Eric. "You make things worse."

"but I-"

"No."

"I-"

"No Eric."

Lewis smiled a little at the two. "Yes, please."

Alan nodded and then said to Eric "Go find us good spots for fireworks then okay?"

Eric slumped slightly band nodded "Alright. Don't be pickin' up drunkards alright Allie?"

"I told you not to call me that!" Alan huffed and crossed his arms with a faint pink blush "Let's go Lew."

Lewis chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright, Alan."

He started towards the tent while looking his hand over to see how bad it was. "So, your nickname from Eric is Allie?"

Alan nodded. "Yeah. Pretty embarassing eh? It sounds like a girl's name." He followed the purple shinigami, stretching and popping his neck.

"It's not that bad really. There is worest ones out there." Lewis raised an eyebrow at the neck popping. "Feel better after that?"

Alan sighed and nodded "Mhm. I suppose so Lew." The bar tent was coming into view and a noticable crowd had been starting to form. Alan sighed.

"he said he'd wait..." he muttered. Lewis frowned lightly and glanced at Alan.

"What is going on?"

Allan gave a very cat-like smile "Go see."

He gently pushhed Lewis forward towards the crowd. "I can't say."

He winked. Lewis hesitated with confused look before slowly making his way to the crowd. He scanned the crowd, looking for Ronald. However Lewis wouldn't find Ronald in the crowd. Rather he'd find him standing on top of a table that they had masde into a bar for the tent. A microphone in his handd he seemed to be looking for someone. He then saw Lewis and grined "There you are Rabbit!"

Lewis groaned and covered his eyes. "Oh no."

Sighing, he looked back up Ronald and tilted his head in a questioning way. This does not bode well from what he was looking at. Ronald grinned and said drectly into the mic so people outside could hear. "Heya people of Spring Festival. I'm gunna sing a song for my little Rabbit who just showed up!"

He winked at Lewis and he gestured to the person manning the karaoke machine.

_Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there_

_And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance _

_To make you understand_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I know_

_I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leave this place _

_To never come back_

_So now maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I know_

_I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes _

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep_

_I can't forget you_

_Nanana (...)_

_And I'd do anything for you_

_Nanana (...)_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I know_

_I won't forget you_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_Cuz I know _

_I won't forget you_

Once the song had ended the dual haired shingami jumped off the table and landed gracefully in front of Lewis with a wide grin. "Well?"

Lewis face-palmed with a sigh then looked at Ronald.

"I'm still upset with you but," His lips quirked up in a faint smile. "Not as much as three hours ago. Nice song choice by the way."

"Thanks. I thought that'd you like it." Ronald grinned. He then threw the mic over his shoulder and the bartender caught it "I'm surprised you came dude."

"I wouldn't have came if I knew that it was a karaoke bar tent but Eric left that bit out." Lewis turned and started walking out of the tent. Ronald laughed and followed

"Yeah They got you here. I owe them for that."

Lewis glanced at him. "What does that mean?"

Ronald chuckled and whistled inocently "Oh nothing..."

Lewis gave a suspicious look at Ronald. "I don't know if I should believe that or not."

Ronald grinned "It's all a part of the game eh?" he teased. Lewis rolled his eyes and started looking for Alan.

"I guess so."

Alan seemed to have vacated. Ronald was snickering until he noticed Lewis' hand "...what'd you hit?"

"Hmm? Oh, a tree." Lewis said in a nonchalant way, glancing down at his hand. Ronald sighed.

"Idiot." he scratched his head and looked up at the darkening sky "Fireworks should be starting soon."

Lewis might've noticed that Ronald seemed to be middling with something in his pocket.

"It was either the tree or a wall." Lewis glanced up a the sky then looked back at Ronald and noticed the fiddling in his pocket . "Mmhm. What are you messing with in your pocket?"

"Well. I guess it won't hurt since the fireworks are gunna start soon." Ronald pulled out what he was fiddling with. The white box he had shown Chief earlier. He held it out to Lewis "You can open now or later if you want. I figured you would like something like this."

"Okay..." Lewis took the box and looked from Ronald to the box. Somehow he opened the box, looking inside. Inside was the figurine Lewis had been looking at earlier.

"Surprise." Ronald chuckled. Lewis gasped softly in surprise.

"Tiger, you didn't have to get this."

Ronald smiled "You know me, always out to impress. You like it?"

"No, I don't know you." Lewis smiled softly. "Yes, I like it."

"Mhm...well. Do you wanna get to know me and I'm glad." Ronald chuckled, a plan formulating in the twisted mind of his.

"Um...yes?" Lewis put the top of box back on, wondering if he should be worry. Ronald grinned.

_What's your name? _

_What's your name? _

_Oh, I really wanna know, you got me going crazy and I want you more and more_

_Oh hey, this could be something real_

_I gotta let you know how I feel_

_What's your name? _

_What's your name? _

_Oh, I really wanna know_

_Cuz everytime I get there it's right before you go_

_Oh hey, if only you could see_

_I wanna get to know you and get you knowing me_

Ronald sang with a silly grin "So. What's your name?"

Lewis somehow face-palmed with a sigh. "Really? Did you have to sing again? Though I do give you style points on it."

"Of course I had to sing. So...what's your name?" Ronald did a spin and wrapped his arm around Lewis' waist and put his chin on Lewis' shoulder.

"You just don't give up do you?" Lewis put the box in Ronald's jacket pocket for him to hold onto since he didn't have any pockets big enough to hold it. He glanced at him, blushing faintly. "We should go find Alan and Eric before the fireworks start."

"Look up." Ronald pointed to the dark sky and the fireorks were starting "Seems your a little late on that."

The dual-haired shinigami chuckled. "But that's alright. Wanna go get a closer look?"

Lewis blinked and looked up at the night sky. "Of course I do."

The purple-loving shinigami grabbed his hand and started walking to find a better spot. Ronald grinned and started leading him behined one of the tents "Well I'll give you the best seat in the House. Trust me."

Lewis raised an eyebrow as he followed him. "How am I suppose to trust you when you're leading me behind a tent?"

"Geez Rabbit. Get your mind out of the gutter." He let go of Lewis' hand and summoned up his death sgh and stepped on the back of it. "Grab on to me."

"Like you wouldn't have thought of the same thing if I lead you behind a tent." He looked at the unique death scythe and gave it a skeptical look. "Uh...why?"

"If you lead me behind a tent I'd be thinking something much better, as for this. You wanted a better look at the fireworks right?"

"Of course you would and yes but how is that...thing you call your death scythe going to help with that?"

"It flies." Ronald grinned. Lewis gave a 'What the h*ll' look.

"It does?"

"Mhm. Part of the modification I got. Grab on to me and I'll take ya closer."

"Um...how? I'm one hand short currently. Remember?" Lewis held up his still curled fist. Ronald blinked then stepped off.

"...alright. You get on first and hold it with your good hand and I'll hold n to you." He grinned. "Hey. Looks like I'm nehimd you again eh Rabbit?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Blondie." He stepped on the back of it and gripped it with his good hand.

"Fine, fine. Lavender." Ronald stuck his tongue out and got on behined him and held on to the other handle bar with one hand and held on to Lewis' waist with the other as the death scythe took off "Hold on tight."

Lewis raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. "Lavender?" He gave a soft yelp when it took off and gripped the handle tighter. "Planed on it."

Ronald chuckled "Yep. Lavender because of all the lavender and purples you sport."

"I guess you got a point there."

Soon enough the two of them ere above the festival and floating in mid-air. The hum of the lawnmower underneath them.

"See? It's a good view." Ronald gestured to the fireworks with his hand, taking it off the handle to point it out. Lewis looked at the fireworks, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, it is a ni-ahhh!" He gave a short scream as he fell off the lawnmower and started to fall to the ground. Ronald hadn't reliazeds that he had fallen until a few seconds after and he followed, juming off.

"Rabbit!" he shouted. He dived down and grabbed onto Lewis' waist and grabbed on to the...handle of the lawnmower - the duo were suspended in mid-air. Ronald holding on to Lewis by his waist "You alright?"

The moment he felt Ronald grabbed onto his waist, Lewis wrapped his arm around his neck and gripped onto his jacket. He buried his face into his chest, muttering out between clenched teeth. "Get me back on the ground now."

Ronald nodded and started lowering them to the ground.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I know and I accept your apology but you are still so lucky that I can not hit you at the moment." He muttered, not pulling away or looking up at him. Ronald nodded and they were soon enough on the ground.

"Are you two okay?" Alan was waiting for them with Eric behind him, arms wrapped around his waist

"I saw you two in the air and then Le-Rabbit fell and...and..." He started pancking.

"Le?" Ronald blinked. Lewis took a shaky breath and pulled away from Ronald once they were on the ground.

"We're fine besides the near heart attack I had." He gave Alan a light glare though there wasn't much behind it. "Joy. He has two letters now."

Alan cringed "Sorry..."

Ronald grinned "I'll consider it my reward for saving you Rabbit."

Eric chuckled "Man Rabbit. Your losin' the game here."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. So, don't worry about it." Lewis rolled his eyes at Ronald and Eric. "Whoo hoo. Tiger might actually be the first person after three months to figure out my name. Now, excuse me while I go fins a good spot to watch the fireworks _on the ground_."

With that said he started to head up a small hill, leaving it open for the others to follow if they wanted to. Ronald felt genuinely bad as he followed, hands in his pocketsd. Alan followed and jogged up next to Lewis "You know. Ronnie honestly mean't well."

Lewis glanced at Alan. "I know. I just don't want to try seeing them from the air again or at least while my hand is currently unusable."

Alan nodded "Well. I guess so." he motioned to a hill they were nearing "Let's go up there. I think that'd be a good spot."

Eric meanwhile was talking to Ronald "Man. I can't believe you let him fall off your scythe!"

"It was an accident Eric-senpai!" and further quiet bickering was heard between those two.

Lewis looked up at the hill and nodded. "Yeah, I think so too." He glanced over his shoulder at Eric and Ronald then sighed. "Is bickering normal for them?"

Alan sighed looking at them "Yes. Sadly enough.I'm surprised those two haven't gotten into a wresting match. It'd be interesting for sure."

"Mmhm. Though I do wonder who would win in a wrestling match." Lewis said.

"Who knows. Ronnie's incredibly strong and Eric is much larger then Ronnie so it's hard to say."

Lewis gave a nod as they reach the top of the hill and he plopped down with a sigh. Ronald followed and sat down besde him, leaning back on his hands he watched the sky. "Man, They are pretty aren't they?"

Eric Grnned as he sat down next to Ronald and put him in a headlock "Ahggg! Eric! Lemme go!" Alan chuckled and sat on the other side of Lewis.

"Yes, they are." Lewis chuckled as he watched the two for a bit then sighed and looked at his right hand. He tried to uncurl it but grimaced and stopped when it was open a tiny bit. Alan saw Lewis' trying to uncurl his hand and gently reached out and grabbed his hand. "Ronnie. Distract Rabbit please."

Ronald blinked as Eric let him go. "Uh...okay..."

He thought for a moment then shifted so he was behind Lewis and started suckling on his ear as the brunette started slowing started uncurling Lewis' hand for him. Lewis blinked when Alan grabbed his hand then gave a soft squeak as Ronald suckled on his ear. Melting against the blonde, he closed his eyes and gave a faint noise of pain as his hand was slowly uncurled. Ronald smiled as Alan fully uncurled the purple haired shinigami's hand. Ronald stopped wwhen Alan finished "Thanks Alan-senpai."

"Thank you, Alan."

Alan smiled "Anytime. Rabbit, you two should get home and take care of that hand of yours."

Lewis opened his eyes and nodded. He looked at his hand. "Yeah, that probably would be a really good idea."

Ronald nodded "Rabbit. My place is near here. Wanna just go to my place?"

Eric shrugged "Well, I guess I'll hang around for a you all later!"

Eric stood and put his hands in his pockets and started walking. Alan blinked and stood. "Hey! Wait up! Bye guys!"

Alan ran after Eric "H-hey! Wait up!"

"Bye guys." Lewis sighed and looked back at Ronald, still leaning against him. "I know I'm going to regret this somehow but sure, let's head to your place since it is closer. Don't really feel up to walking the long distance to my place right now."

Ronald nodded "Alright." He then chuckled.

"Somehow?" He stood up and offered Lewis his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" he said inoccently. Lewis took his hand and stood up, smirking a bit.

"You know exactly what I mean." He brushed off his pants a little then started down back the hill.

"Hm? What exactly do you mean then?" Ronald stuffed his hands inside his pockets with a lazy smirk as he followed Lewis.

"I mean that once we get through the doorway, you're going to either mess with my ears or get an ice pack for my hand then mess with my ears." Lewis ran a hand through his hair while looking around as they walk.

"Who says I'll wait for us to even be in the doorway?" Ronald grinned cheekily. He then looked around "You lookin' for somethin'?"

Lewis rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "You probably wouldn't wait till then."

He looked around again. "Not really. I'm just looking around."

" never know. Maybe start messing with your ears while we're walkin' down the street to my place or somethin'?" Ronald gave Lewis a grin as he started walking next to Lewis. "I'm sure that'd beat your record of front door to your room."

"Oh you mean like you did Tuesday night?" Lewis lightly bumped his shoulder against Ronald's, smiling softly. "Yeah, just a little."

He stiffen a bit when he noticed a flash of white blond out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey. You didn't say no." He had noticed the white blonde.

"That demon." His voice had dropped to a low growl.

"Well, no but I did tell you not to mess with my ears." He quickly grabbed onto his arm as Arthur slowly made his way over to them. "Don't try to start a fight, Tiger. He's just doing this to get you riled up since he knows that you hate him."

"Good I'm glad that he knows I hate him. Stupid soul-stealing vermin." Ronald glared at Arthur. Arthur gave his typical lazy smirk with his hands in pockets and stopped a foot or two in front of them.

"Hello, mate and Shinigami. I see that I caught you at a good time since it seems like you're about to leave." He noticed Lewis' hand and raised an eyebrow. "Punched a tree again, mate?"

"What does it matter to you if I did?" Lewis gripped his arm a bit tighter, knowing the 'mate' nickname would probably upset Ronald. Ronald frowned.

"And how about you back off before I make a nice bowl out of your face? Me and Rabbit are going home to wrap up that hand." He snaked a arm around Lewis' waist possesively. Lewis blushed faintly before frowning.

"No, you will not do that. I do not want a fight to break around all these mortals." He glared sightly at Arthur. "What do you want, Arthur?"

The demon grinned and tossed something to him which he caught with his good hand. "I just wanted to return something to you since it belongs to you and not me."

"Thank you. Now, leave us alone." He said calmly, clenching his hand around whatever Arthur tossed to him.

"Yes, sweetheart." With a slight mocking bow, he turned and walked away, humming a tune. Ronald stuck his tongu out after Arthur before looking at Lewis.

"What did he give you back...?"

Lewis walked out of the festival and started down the sidewalk. "A necklace that he gave to me when we was still together."

He held up his hand and in the palm was a heart-shaped rose quartz on a silver chain. Ronald nodded and followed. "So what're you going to do with it?"

Lewis gave a shrug. "I don't know. Maybe give it to someone or jeweler."

He fiddled with it a bit, softly humming a song. Then slowly he start to sing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did,_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake_

_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Ronald blinked as he listened. After Lewis was done singing, he sighed and stuck the necklace into his pocket. Lewis moved a bit close to Ronald.

Ronald smiled. "You have a good voice."

he gently grabbed the hand nearest to him, thankfully it was the not-hurt hand, and brought it up to his face and kissed each knuckle as they walked.

"Just so you know Rabbit. I won't do whatever that vile demon did. I am not like him." He let go of Lewis' hand and started walking ahead then turned and started walking backwards "I hope that demon gets what he deserves."

Lewis's cheeks flushed as he looked at Ronald and gave a soft smile. "I know you're not, Tiger. I could never compare you to him especially after that sweet and romantic thing you just did." He sighed and gave a slight nod. "Me too."

Ronald nodded and looked behind him "We turn left here and down the street." He turned and slowed down to walk beside him "So...wanna beat that record of yous?"

Lewis smirked, leaning over and nibbling on Ronald's neck. "Eh, why not. It'll help me forget about my hand and that other thing that I do not want to talk about again since we both hate him."

Ronald smirked as he said "Alright then."

He then moved infront of Lewis as they were walking and wrapped his arms around his waist as they walked, nuzzling his head into Lewis' neck he purred like a cat, just to mess with Lewis because he found it amusing. Lewis wrapped his arms around his neck and lightly kissed his ear, chuckling.

"It would seem that my tiger can purr like one." He played with the bottom of his hair, lightly kissing his ear more. "Why do I seem to be attracted to the cat-like people?"

"Mm...maybe your made of catnip my dearest rabbit?" Ronald purred as he led Lewis down the street "Mm...I'm not playing with your ears yet. You'd probably push me into a alley that way and thus not breaking your record." The dual haired shinigami started nibbling on Lewis' throat, one hand leaving Lewis' waist to get his keys which were in his pocket.

"Keys...keys..." he muttered.

"That might just be it." Lewis grinned as he tilt his head back a bit. "Mmm...good idea. Wouldn't want someone to walk by that alley and see us plus you have standards to keep up."

He chuckled while he dug in the pocket that held his figurine and pulled out Ronald's keys. "Looking for these Tiger?"

Ronald flushed. "Y...yeah..." He saw the keys and chuckled.

"Good job Rabbit. You found them...as for my standards. I supose if you want I could lax them a bit if you'd rather as such." Ronald grinned. Lewis smiled and nuzzled his ear.

"I think I'd rather have bed then an alley wall." He placed the keys in his hand. Ronald grined as they approached the apartment

"Watch your s-" He had stepped up the stairs and had landed with his back slamming against the door. "ow..."

Lewis blinked then snickered and stepped up the stairs. "Are you okay?"

He gently tugged him off the door a bit. Ronald nodded dazzily. He stood up and turned and started to unlock the door. Once it was unlocked he pulled the keys out and threw them on to a table beside the door before turning back to Lewis and wrapping his arms around his waist and starting nipping his ears as he started tugging Lewis inside. Lewis shuddered and melted against him as he was tugged inside. Once through doorway, he shut the door with his foot and wrapped his arms around Ronald's neck. The purple-haired shinigami ran finger nail down his neck. Ronald shivered and then caught Lewis' lips with his own. He blinked and pulled away, panting softly. "Your...your hand. I...I should wrap it.."

Lewis pressed closer then blinked and nodded, panting lightly. "Y-Yeah...be a good idea to...to get that out of the way now.."

Ronald nodded and gently led Lewis over to the couch and sat him down. "I'll go get my first aid." He quickly left. Trying to get his focus back which was rather difficult at the moment. Lewis nodded then leaned over and turned on a lamp. He held his hand under the light, looking it over.

"I hope I didn't break a knuckle this time." He muttered to himself. Ronald soon came back with the small box of first aid supplies. He had taken off his jacket and had put it on a kitchen chair. Get sat on the couch beside Lewis putting the box next to him as he opened it. He looked at Lewis as he reached over and grabbed it. Looking over his hand he sighed.

"...It's pretty bad but I don't think you broke anything Rabbit..."

Lewis flinched as Ronald grabbed his hand and sighed. "That's good though it feels like I broke something. Guess I shouldn't have hit as many times as I did."

Rnald nodded. "Yeah...how many times did you hit it any way?" He asked as he reached into the box and grabbed a few cotten baslls and alchol. He set Lewis' hand down gently, he put some alchol on one and started to go about disinfecting the scrapes that Lewis' had gotten from the tree.

"Um...eight...nine...maybe ten times. I'm not sure really, didn't keep count after five." Lewis hissed in pain and tried jerk his hand away from Ronald, his other hand clench his pant leg. Ronald shot him a look.

"Stop trying to move your hand. It'll hurt worse later if I don't disinfect it." Ronald said as he finished. He reached for the roll of bandages. "Nine...ten? I'm surprised you didn't break anything from the size of that dent." he started wrapping Lewis' hand. Lewis pouted.

"I can't help it. That freaking hurt." He relaxed a bit, giving a slight nod. "Yeah, I was expecting for something to be broken."

"I was too..." Ronald finished and took a pair of medical scissors and then cut the bandages "There. All done. How does it feell?" he asked as he started putting the equipent back into the box.

"Painful but better. Thank you, Tiger." Lewis leaned over and nuzzled his neck, smiling a bit.

"Anything for my Rabbit." Ronald smiled and started nibbling his ear as he set the first aid box on the floor. Setting one arm on the back of the couch.

"You still up for my room or would you mind here?" he whispered in his ear before licking the inside of his ear. Lewis shivered and climbed onto Ronald's lap, a knee on either side of his waist.

"I thought you wanted to beat my record?" He mumbled as he ran a nail over his neck before nipping it. "Besides, a couch wouldn't be that comfortable."

"True." Ronald let out a shaky sigh "Well...I can't really move when your on top of me like this." Ronald rested the back of his head on the couch.

"So...you'll have to move ya know..." Ronald grinned as he trailed fingertips from his left hands down Lewis' side, resting on his waist

"No, I don't..." Lewis twitched with faint chuckle, his sides being a bit ticklish. "You can carry me to your bedroom...I'm not that heavy..."

He ran his tongue up his neck then gave a gently bite at the top. "I know for a fact that I weigh less then that damn death scythe of yours.."

Ronald nodded "I would hope you are lighter then it. If you weren't then I'd think you would have a very weird body to be so heavy yet look so femeimine."

He gave a lazy smile as he shifted and pulled Lewis into his lap so Lewis' head was resting on his shoulder and Ronald's arms were under his legs. He stood up, capturing Lewis' lips with his own as he started walking.

"I do not look feminine." Lewis muttered as he wrapped his legs around Ronald's waist and his arms around his neck. He nibbled and nipped on it as he walked.

"Whatever you say Rabbit." Ronald bit Lewis' ear as he reached with one hand and opened the door and walked in. Closing it with his foot he set Lewis down on the bed. Slipping off his shoes when he set Lewis down and got down on his knees and took off Lewis' shoes setting them beside his own. He grinned as he came up and Kissed Lewis. "Man. Twice in a day. I'm a lucky man my dearest Rabbit..." he pulled off his own shirt and set it down on the floor.

"Nmm.." Lewis shivered then smiled as he wiggled his feet a little and kissed Ronald back. "Then I must be lucky too, sweet Tiger."

He tugged his shirt off and gently over his bandage hand, scooting back onto the bed more. Ronald slowly climbed on to the bed after Lewis grinning wolfishly. "I guess so."

-sex scene skip-

Ronald grinned as he pulled the covers up over himself and Lewis. He looked at Lewis "At least we didn't get interuppted. Eh Rabbit..?"

Lewis snorted as he snuggled against him under the covers. "I don't think you would have stopped if we did get interpreted."

"Sad thing is that I don't think you woulda wanted me to stop either." Ronald joked, wrapping his arms aroubd Lewis and cuddling against him.

"Mmm...sadder thing is that you're probably right." Lewis mutter, nuzzling his face into Ronald's neck and yawned softly. Ronald nodded sleepily.

"Mhm." He looked at the watch on his wrist. "3:12 a.m...guess time to go to sleep eh?" he chuckled. Lewis was already dead to world by the time Ronald finished that sentence, an arm wrapped loosely around his upper torso and snoring very softly. Ronald chuckled and then went about taking off the watch and putting it on the side table before turning towards Lewis and smiling as he fell asleep.


	6. Thursday

Thursday morning, 6:45. A loud bell dound resounded through the house.

SMASH

The ring stopped as the annoyance fell to the ground lifeless.

"Stupid thing..." Ronald murmured half asleep as he cuddled Lewis, not really awake at all. Lewis whined softly at loud bell ringing sound and sleepily covered his ears.

"Why the f*ck do you have that d*mn thing?" He muttered darkly, feeling a headache coming on.

"punctual...nrgh..." Ronald murmured, burying his face in Lewis' shoulder.

"Well, thanks to your punctual I now have headache." Lewis muttered. "Stupid sensitive ears.." He groaned as the headache got worst and buried his face in Ronald's hair. Ronald sighed

"...want me to get...painkillers?" he yawned as he glanced at Lewis, sleep still heavy in his eyes. Lewis looked at Ronald, sleep and pain heavy in his eyes.

"Y..yes please..." He closed his eyes with soft whimper. Ronald nodded and rolled out of bed and stood only for him to curse and sit down

"A...ah." he grimaced. "Damnit..."

Lewis opened an eye and glanced at him. "What?"

"The glass from my clock broke when I knocked it over...I stepped in a bunch of it." Ronald replied - trying to pull out pieces and cursing softly under his breathe.

"Bravo Tiger." Lewis said softly, yawning softly and stretching a bit. Ronald shot Lewis a look as he tried pulling a piece out but then cused as he cut his finger.

"G..gah." he got up and dodging the rest of the glass made his way to the kitchen, avoiding pressure on his right foot as he had tiny wounds from the glass and some he couldn't get out. He got Lewis a feew painkillers and a can of grape soda and the first aid kit for his own injury from the new incarnate of the devil, the alarm clock. Lewis watched him go before stretching more and shifting onto his stomach, not caring that it caused the covers to slip down to his lower back. He crossed his arms then tucked his nose in the crook of one of his elbows. Listening to Ronald hop around his house, he tried to ignore the pain and soreness that was starting to make itself known. Ronald soon returned with a hop as he tossed the pill container to Lewis. It landing on the pillow beside him as he crawled on to the bed up next to Lewis and put the soda down next to Lewis as he opened the first aid box and took out tweezers and started trying to pull out the shards he couldn't get by hand.

Lewis could see tears at the corners of his eyes as he tried to get the glass out of his foot. Lewis blinked then sat up and open the pill container, taking out the right number of pills. Closing it back up, he set it on the side table then opened the soda. He put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them with a drink of grape soda. Lewis took another drink then moved closer to Ronald and laid his head on his shoulder, not knowing how to help him with his foot problem. Ronald glanced at Lewis and sighed as he gave up, setting the tweezers down beside him "Forget it. I'll just stay off it. Maybe I'll ask Undertaker-senpai to come help..."

Lewis quirked an eyebrow up as he offered the pain killers and soda to Ronald. "Who?"

"He's a old guy that Boss respects." Ronald said as he took the painkillers and popped a few in his mouth before taking a mouthful of soda and downing the pills "He's kinda funny in a weird way."

"Oh. Why would you call him to help with the glass in your foot?" Lewis asked as he glanced up at Ronald.

"Because he kinda has tools for that sorta thing. He's kinda like a docter, I don't think a mortal docter would be too please to see that I have no pulse and the like yeah?"

"Mmmm...good point. That would be a bit strange to try explain why you have no pulse."

Ronald nodded and reached over to the side table on Lewis' side and set the soda down. He grabbed the blanket and scooted underneath it with a yawn. "mm...I think I'm going back to sleep..."

Lewis yawned then snuggled back under the blanket, laying his head on Ronald's chest. "Sounds like wonderful idea to me..."

Ronald nodded and soon after fell asleep with a grin. "Good. We'll both take today off then.." he then was out like a light.

"Mmhm.." Lewis was asleep not too soon after, a small smile on his lips.

-a couple hours later-

Lewis began to stir from the land of dreams slowly. Not that he wanted to to but his body was saying it's time to get up. Lewis would feel that the dual-haired shinigami was not in bed.

"G...gah. Undertaker-senpai. That hurts..." Lewis could hear.

"Ahehehehehe...now, now Ronald Knox. This is what happens when your not careful..."

Lewis blinked then rolled onto his back and searched for his glasses on the side table. After finding and putting them on, he sat up with grimace. He slide off the bed, looking from a pair of pants. Lewis didn't want to deal with his own jeans so he put on pair of Ronald's pants. He sat back down on the bed to roll the bottom of them up since they went over his feet. Sighing, he got back up and walked towards where he heard Ronald and the other person he assumed was Undertaker. Ronald would be lying on a couch with his head on the arm rest, a blanket on top of him and a man with long silverish hair, and black clothes sitting on the couch. Ronald's feet in his lap with a needle and thread. He was sewing Ronald's foot closed. On the table was a plate with what looked like a good amount of glass shards on it. The man, who was named or rather called Undertaker looked up at Lewis with a grin and cackled. "Good morning."

Ronald turned his head to look at Lewis. "Mmm...'morning Ra-gah!"

He glared at Undertaker who shrugged inoccently as he pulled another stitch close. Lewis blinked and looked from the plate to the two on the couch before walking over to the couch. He leaned against the back of it near Ronald's head, tilting his head a bit. "Morning you two."

"Yeah morning." Ronald muttered grumpily as he cursed. "Damnit! Be careful!"

"I am not even doing it as fast as I could be little Knoxy." Undertaker cackled. "I am rather skilled at doing it afterall."

Ronald glared at Undertaker. Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Knoxy?"

He felt bad for Ronald and yet he was glad it wasn't him getting stitches. Ronald sighed as Undertasker grinned "Oh yes! It's the nickname I gave him when I made him handsome for the final gala of his life."

Lewis smiled a bit. "So, you saw Ronald in his previous life and gave him a nickname? Interesting."

"Mhm. Infact he had regular blonde hair then...and he couldn't be complaining like this as he couldn't feel any-"

"Shut up Undertaker-senpai!"

"At least now I know my nickname for you fits, Blondie." Lewis teased, smiling more. "Couldn't feel? Wait, you were paralyzed?"

Ronald glared at Undertaker as he finished up the stitches and cut the wire "Yes! Indeed he was! His parents told me when I was building his coffin!"

He cackled. Ronald cut him off. "Undertaker-senpai was the one that recommended my soul to become a Academy Student. He thought that I deserved it or somethin'. But yes. I was paralyzed."

He crossed his arms. Lewis shifted his feet so he could lay his head on his arms as his hands dangle over the side of the couch. "That kinda explains you love for parties so much. Undertaker recommended you huh? I think Mister William recommended me."

Ronald grabbed Lewis' arms and pulled him over the couch so Lewis was sittng in his lap, arms around Lewis' waist "I'm not surprised you got summoned by that stick-in-mud."

Undertaker grinned "You two are very cute! Especially you 'Rabbit' when I saw you sleeping like a baby!"

Lewis gave an 'Epp!' and blinked as he leaned back against Ronald. "That was random." He gave Undertaker a weirded out look. "That didn't sound creeperish at all."

Undertaker cackled. "Well my aolgizes but it is the truth. Though...I'm glad Knoxy finally came out on that side of the hedge."

Ronald flushed "Undertaker-senpai! That's not it! It's just a...a...uhm..."

He couldn't think of anything to say. Lewis raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Ronald. "It's just a what? I would advise picking your words very carefully, Tiger. You know what happens when you speak before thinking."

He shifted to get a bit more comfortable and lightly bit his bottom lip when his hurt hand brushed against the back of the couch. Ronald nodded and saw Lewis' hand "Oh yeah. Undertaker-senpai. Can you check out Rabbit's hand?"

Undertaker's snickering died down as he leaned closer "My, my. What did the little Rabbit do to his hand I wonder?" The silver haired shinigami reached out and took hold of Lewis' hand.

"I-I punched a tree one time too many." Lewis answered sheepishly, stopping himself from pulling his hand out of Undertaker's hold.

"My, my. You punched a tree? That was a dumb idea wasn't it?" Undertaker cackled as he started unwrapping Lewis' hand - wanting to get a better look.

"At the time it didn't seem like it. I was angry and needed some way to vent that didn't involve me breaking Ronald's nose." Lewis muttered while he watched the bandages get taken off. Undertaker finished taskinng off the bandages and looked at the damage

"Mhm...well I think all you need is a few bandages. No real damage." He grabbed bandages from Ronald's first aid kit and started re-wraping the purple haired shinigami's hand. Lewis gave a sigh of relief.

"That's good. I was worried that I broken a knuckle or something with the way that hurts to move it and brushed it against something." He relaxed a bit more and leaned more back against Ronald. Ronald smiled

"I'm glad that you didn't break something. I would've felt bad."

Undertaker cackled. "Mhm, your lucky Rabbit. You just badly bruised it."

"Yeah though I don't think having a badly bruised hand is lucky but it luckier then having a broken one."

Undertaker finished wrapping it then went about wrapping Ronald's foot "Now, Knoxy. You musn't walk on this foot. You'll pull the stitches. I will call that anoyying William and tell him that neither you or Rabbit will be able to go to work."

Ronald pouted. "But he'll give me unpaid overtime, and what about my parties?"

Undertaker laughed. "Looks like your out of luck Knoxy."

Lewis rolled his eyes at Ronald. "You can live without partying for a few days, Tiger. It's not going to kill you."

He smiled a bit. "I don't mind the overtime though."

Ronald sighed heavily "I'm going to die..."

Undertaker grinned "Oh. Then perhaps I'll bring over my book for you to pick your flowers and coffin wood!"

He then looked at Lewis and suddenly grinned "Oh! I remember you now."

Lewis chuckled. "I doubt that would happen since that shinigami can't die. And that was a slightly creepy comment." He blinked in surprise and frowned a bit. "You do?"

Undertaker frowned. "Oh yessssss. Shinigami can die Little Rabbit. They can."

Ronald looked slightly depressed for a moment before asking "By the way Rabbit. What was your life like since you know about mine?"

"Oh right..." Lewis blinked and tilted his head back to look at Ronald. "My life? Um...pretty normal I guess...uh I was a bit odd according to my older sister."

Ronald shrugged. "That's a pretty lame thing to say. I meant like...what you were like. What was your life like, your friends and stuff. My life was pretty dull after I turned 15 since I got into a accident."

"I was the odd one of five kids. So, that kinda explains my life. As for friends...well..look at me now. A freaking recluse and proud of it." Lewis sighed and tilted his head back forward to look at Undertaker. "I think I met Undertaker once before my life had ended like it did. Not sure really."

Ronald looked at Lewis curiously then Undertaker grinned. "Oh yes! I remember now. My memory sometimes fails me." He cackled "I told you were about to die and lode and behold you did!"

"How old are you if your memory fails you sometimes?" Lewis asked then seem to get a bit depressed. "That was a very creepy and depressing day for me. I don't remember it clearly though that meeting you will always be stuck in my mind."

Ronald frowned as Undertaker grinned "It was such a fateful meeting wasn't it? You didn't believe me though didn't you?"

The dual haired shinigami sighed "Don't worry Rabbit. I didn't even need for him to tell me I was dying..."

"Of course I didn't believe you. I just thought you were some creepy undertaker that like to make people freak out by saying that they were going to die." Lewis tilted his head back again to look at Ronald. "Really?"

Ronald nodded "Mhm. I knew it from the way they were acting. I heard inevitable a few times too...then Undertaker-senpai coming was the final straw for me. Undertaker-senpai told me how I died...how'd I die again?"

"Brain hemorrage." Undertaker grinned even wider. Lewis was speechless. He felt horrible for Ronald and how he died yet at the same time creeped out at how Undertaker can grin while saying that.

"Poor Tiger." He nuzzled the underside of Ronald's chin sympathetically. Ronald smiled at Lewis

"Yeah, but ya know. I'm glad I can at least move now...well not right not because of my foot but you get the picture." Undertaker chuckled and stood.

"Well now. I shall be on my way. I do not let my lovely guests wait, it would be quiiiiite rude yes?" He started walking towards the door with a wave. "See you again Knoxy, Rabbit."

Lewis chuckled. "Yeah, I get it." He watched Undertaker head towards the door. "I guess so..? See you around, Undertaker."

Undertaker waved once before the door shut.

Ronald sighed as he put his head back against the arm rest. "Goddamnit. My foot kills."

"He is so weird." Lewis turned around to look at Ronald. "Would like me to go get the pain killer and some water?"

"Sure. Why not...though I really don't want you to leave...man...conflicted..." Ronald pouted.

"Would you rather have me stay in your lap and let your foot keep hurting or let me up and have some relief from the pain."

Ronald smirked "Well you could be my relief."

He nuzzled Lewis' neck. Lewis shivered lightly then sighed. "No. Today is a rest day."

Ronald chuckled "Fine, fine. Please can you go get me the painkillers. My foot is throbbing..."

"Sure thing." Lewis got up and walked to the bedroom while softly humming a song. He grabbed the bottle of painkillers and the warm, and probably flat, soda then heading back to the couch. Standing in front of it, he held them out to the blonde. "Here you go."

Ronald tried reaching for them without leaning forward "ugh...too...far...lazy..."

Lewis sighed and placed a knee on the edge of the couch then swung the other leg over Ronald's waist so he was straddling it. He gave him flat look while holding them out him again. "There. It that better ?"

Ronald blinked as he took the pill container and soda. "Thank you...also Rabbit. Today's a rest day - remeber?"

He grinned teasingly as he took a sip of soda before popping a few pills after he set the soda on the table near his head. Lewis frowned in confusion then realized how he was sitting and blushed lightly. "Oh shut up."

He moved off of Ronald to sit down on the other end of the couch. Ronald chuckled.

"Your just too cute." he said after swallowing "So, we're both handicapped. Looks like no showers eh?"

Lewis stuck his tongue out at him then frowned. "Looks like it. Damn it, I had when I have to skip a shower or two."

Ronald shrugged and stretched out on the couch "Yeah. Too bad. So you stayin' here or going to your place?"

Lewis sighed and rest his head on the back of the couch. "I'm going to just stay here that way I don't run into someone from the Dispatch who is reaping."

"Smart plan. So...man. I dunn what we can do today. Nothin' really since I don't have normal guests." Ronald chuckled.

"You have a radio? We could listen to some of the channels." Lewis suggested, ignoring the 'normal guests' comment. Ronald nodded and pointed a thumb to the old looking radio that was in the corner, one of those old large wood ones that had the two large knobs on it and that.

"That thing. Not sure if anything good would be on though."

"You never know." Lewis got up off the couch and walked over to the radio. Turning it on, he fiddled with the knobs until he found his favorite channel.

"Today on the Horror and Suspense Channel you shall be hearing an old classic that never fails to raise the hair on the back of your neck."

Ronald's eyes widened.

"H...horror?" he said, a slightly stammer in his voice he tried to hide. Lewis glanced at him over his shoulder, smirking a bit in amusement.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little horror?" He teased while turning around to face him.

"No...it's just that I fidn't see you as the type Rabbit."

"Oh? what type do you see me as then?"

"I dunno. Just...I guess a romantic comedy type."

"Hmm...Romance is becoming a bit too cliche for my taste really." Lewis changed the channel to a random music one and walked back over to the couch, sitting down on the empty end. "Girl meets guy, girl falls for guy, guy is with a different girl, girl forces happiness for guy, guy realizes he loves girl, and they live happily ever after."

"Mhm. I guess so. I never stay with one girl because well. She'll get overly attached and then it just gets messy ya know?" Ronald sat up, keeping the wrapped foot on the couch.

"Yeah, that's why I don't go for females. They get too clingy and suspicious if you hang out with other girl for too long or you just flirt with one." Lewis laid his head back on the couch, closing his eyes. "Females are just more pains then their worth to me."

"Eh. I dunno. I think girls are kinda cute though. I mean if they keep quiet I mean."

"I guess. How many girls have you been with, Ronald?" Turning his head to the side, he opened his eyes part of the way to look at the dual haired shinigami.

"...Good question." Ronald tried counting but sighed and gave up.

Oct 09th, 9:12pmLewis grimaced a bit. "That many huh?"

"Yeah. I think most girls in the Dispatch atleast once and some mortals just so I could reap them easier."

"Dear god. I'm playing a game with a pimp or something." He covered his eyes.

"A pimp? Dudde. H*ll no. I breakk up with the current one before I switch."

"That's good. Though I can't believe you been with that many girls."

Ronald shrugged, cracking his neck "Really? I thought the Academy would still have my name floatin through it's halls as being the 'dual-haired Incubus' they say that 'one wink and smile from him and your put under his charm for eternity."

He laughed "They make me sound like a vile demon eh?"

"I have no clue if your name is floating around or not. Kept to myself mostly." Lewis chuckled. "That's what an Incubus is. A sex demon though I don't see you being as bad as them."

"Eh. I know I'm not as bad as those damned demons. I mean I at least try to be nice but they just end up throwing themselves at me half the time." Ronald chuckled "Being this sexy has it's low points. Every girl wants a piece of ya."

"I'm glad I never had that problem. Most girls find me cute for some reason." Lewis stretched a bit with a small yawn before smiling teasingly. "I still don't see why they would want a piece of you."

"Says the Rabbit who's goten shagged twice in a day." Ronald smirked as he yawned.

"Almost three times and you might, I stress the word might, have gotten a name too." Lewis moved over to Ronald and laid against him with his head on his shoulder, being mindful of his wrapped foot.

"Yeah. Third times the charm wherever that'll be." He blinked as he heard his cellphone going off in his room

'I'm a barbie girl, in a barbe world'

He frowned "Mary?"

He sighed. He tried putting his other foot down to go get his phone but cursed. Lewis sighed, getting up and disappearing into the room to get the phone before Ronald could blink. Searching around a bit, he found it then headed back to couch. He tossed the cellphone to him and sat back down on the other end of the couch. Ronald sighed and flipped it open.

"Yellow? Hey Ma-...I'm home...I stepped on so-...I told you that I had to teach a rabbit some ma...so what if I was at the festiva- come on! Be reasonable!" Ronald pinched the bridge of his nose "The new guy I was hanging with?...he's a guy of mine. New from the Academy. Yeah...no! We are not in a bromance!"

Lewis could hear Mary talking rapidly as Ronald rolled his eyes listening to her. Lewis raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to one side, a smile tugging at his lips. He settled against the couch, listening to the conversation in amusement. Ronld sighed.

"Mary. Stop. Your rambling. Just...come over after work if your so concerned! I'll introduce you to him if you want. I don't need you accu-yes you are! You know what? Call me when you calm down." He then shut the phone with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair "...she's such a pest sometimes."

Lewis snickered. "She doesn't trust you with another guy around? That is kinda sad." He sighed and stretched with soft groan, not noticing that the already low pants slip down a tad more. "Sounds really possessive too."

"Yeah..." he watched the pants with slight amusement "I guess I can get where shes coming from. I mean you are such a temptation. Are you sure _you're_ not a Incubus?"

"A temptation? How am I a temptation?" The purple-haired shinigami scoffed softly. "I'm positive I'm not. I've only dated one guy and slept with two for the sake of experimenting or whatever we have going on right now."

"Yeah. I gyess. By the way. You look good in my pants Rabbit. I don't know eactly what we have goin' either. Though I can tell ya - it's pretty interesting."

"Thanks. I like my pants better though since they actually fit and I don't need to roll the pant legs up. Yeah, it is interesting but it's also really weird."

Ronald nodded. "Yeah. Go put your pants on. They are gunna fall down from the way they look on you."

Ronald chuckled. "Today's a rest day."

Lewis pouted. "Do I have to? I'm all comfy and relax right now."

Ronald let a quiet laugh pass his lips. "Alright then."

He stretched with a yawn. Lewis smiled and curled up in his corner of the couch, yawning softly. "We both are still tired."

"Mhm. You don't gotta stay down there you know..." Ronald leaned back against the arm rest of the couch.

"I know but I'm reeeeeally comfy and don't feel like moving just yet." Lewis rest his head back on the couch. Ronald pouted.

"But you'll be comfortable up here too." he pulled his other foot up on to the couch and poked Lewis' side with his toe. Lewis twitched then sighed.

"Fine." He uncurled and moved to the other end of the couch where Ronald was. Being mindful of hurt foot and hand, he leaned against him with his head tucked under his chin. Ronald smiled as he pulled Lewis' closer and rested his head in Lewis' hair. He closed his eyes.

"...this is nice."

Lewis snuggled closer to Ronald and lightly nuzzled his neck, closing his eyes. "Mmhm..."

Ronald nodded and felt himself startng to sleep. He blinked and reached for his phone and turned the ring to silent "There..."

Lewis opened one eye to see what he was doing then chuckled softly and closed the eye. "Thank you. Don't want to deal with a headache again..." He mutter, starting to fall asleep.

"Mhm...I don't either." Ronald sighed and snuggled down further into the couch, resting his head on the arm rest. "...Eric and Alan will probably drop by later...just so you know." he then untucjked the blanket then brought it over both of them. "..." he was then out like a light, cuddling Lewis like a teddy bear.

"M'kay..." Lewis cuddled closer to him under the blanket and conked out, his head resting under his chin. The two slept most of the day. The sun was starting to set when a knock at the door came.

"Ronnie?" came a female voice. Lewis twitched and blinked his eyes open slowly at the sound of the knock. He tried remember who, female at that, would come to Ronald's house when the phone call from ealier that day popped up.

"Damn it." Lewis muttered, now wide awake and trying to get out of the blonde's hold. If she saw this, he would have another May situation on his hands and Ronald's reputaion would go down the drain.

"Ronnie? Hello?" The knocking got louder. Ronald stirred.

"Rabbit...what's wrong?" he murmured, loosening his grip to let Lewis' free. "Your head again...?"

"Worst. Your currnet girlfriend." Lewis muttered as he quickly got out his hold and got off the couch. Then with the speed of paincked rabbit, he was in the bedroom changing out of Roanld's pant into his own plus his shirt, grabbed both of their shoes, set them by the door since that seem like they would normally be if there was no distraction, and open the door after fixing his hair. All of this took about two or three minuets, making his nickname fit him even more.

Standing st the door with a mildly concerned face was a girl with shoulder length auburn hair with the typical shinigami green and yellow eyes wearing a soft yellow blouse with a white u-neck shirt with a knee-length black skirt. "Oh? Who are you?"

Ronald blinked and sat up. "Hm...? Mary?"

Mary perked up hearing Ronald as she moved past Lewis into the house, slipping off her 2 inch heels and going into the living room. She sat on Ronald's lap who hissed slightly as he sat up fully.

"Hi Ronnie...is that the guy hmm?" She cuddled close to Ronald while watching Lewis with slight suspicusion.

Lewis rolled his eyes as he shut the door and walked back to the living room, glancing at her shoes made him wonder how she walked in them. Hearing the hiss, he headed for the kitchen instead. He walked back into the living room and set a glass of water next to the painkiller.

"Yes, I'm that guy. Do I meet your standers, m'lady?" There was light sarcasem in his voice when he asked that, showing he did not like being looked at with suspicusion. Mary pouted.

"Ronnie, why's he so mean?"

Ronald shrugged. "Anyhow. Rabbit this is Mary Robins. Secretary of the General Affairs Department."

Mary smiled at Lewis "And his girlfriend..." She blinked. "Rabbit?"

She frowned. "What's his _real_ name Ronnie? A real name like Rabbit is kinda dumb..."

Ronald nodded in thanks to Lewis as he listened to Mary while taking the pills.

"Also, why are you two bandaged up?"

"Ronald doesn't know my real name because I challenged him to guess what it is. So, he has dubbed me Rabbit." Lewis answered as he sat down on the floor. "As for being bandaged up, Ronald broke his clock and stepped on the glass while I punched a tree in anger to keep from punching the person who ticked me off in the face."

Ronad nodded and winced as Mary hopped off his lap and got down on to the floor to look at his foot.

"Oh...poor Ronnie..." She glanced at Lewis "Maybe you should go get anger management? You could hurt yourself really, really badly that way."

"Tried it and doesn't work with me. I have an unusual amount of self-control. So when I snap, there very little that stop me from venting." Lewis gave her a small frown. "You do know that you're causing him pain by touching his foot like that right?"

Mary blinked and gasped "Ohmygoodness I'm sorry!"

"it's alright...no biggy." Ronald gave her a weak smile. He chuckled at Lewis. "Really Rabbit? You tried anger management? For real?"

"Sadly, yes I have." Lewis smiled as he pulled a knee up to rest his chin on. "It was rather boring to me too."

Mary sighed. "Ronnie. First Scutcliffe, then Humphries and Slingby now...Rabbit. Why do you pick all the weirdos to hang out with? I mean. A transvestite, a gay couple and now...him?"

She jutted a thumb towards Lewis. Ronald frowned ."They are my friends Mary. Besides I don't have a problem with any of them. They all have their quirks but that's what makes them...them ya know?"

Mary sighed as she sat on the couch beside him "But Ronnie...you know that your better suited to hang with me rightttt?"

Ronald sighed "Didn't we go over this already?"

Lewis frowned as his eyes narrowed. "Why would he want to hang with a controlling b*tch like you? Us 'weirdos' know have a funner time then you ever would."

He was starting find Mary to really, really annoying. Just something about her attitude. Ronald's jaw dropped. "Holy cow. R-"

"Well I don't want him to get weird like you! I bet your like...a girl travestite as a guy like Sutcliffe!"

Ronald's eye twitched but he stayed silent. Lewis pulled back his upper lip in a sneer, showing one of his small fangs. "Like h*ll I'm a girl transvestite! I am one hundred percent male that happens to have a figure! Unlike you from the looks of it!"

Ronald sweat dropped. "Now, no ladfies. No need to fight." He tried to grin.

"Yes. Arguing is most unladylike!" Sudenly came a voice from the door way. It was Grell.

"Well, I guess it's good thing I'm arguing with a stuck-up b*tch instead of a lady." Lewis snarled, glancing at Grell before going back to glaring at Mary. He was p*ssed at the girl transvestite comment. Mary's jaw dropped before she saw Grell.

"Why you..."

"Mary. Go home please. I wanna just rest and you're making hard to do so."

"But what about this-"

Ronald's eyes narrowed. "Mary. Leave."

"No. I won't let you get infected by these weirdos!"

Grell twitched. "Weirdos? I am a LADY! Not a weirdo madam!"

"He told you to leave. So, just leave already." Lewis leaned back on his good hand, forcing himself to calm down. Alan stepped in to the apartment.

"Please Mary. Just leave if Ronnie asked you to." He walked forward and gabbed her hand and started leading her out.

SMACK

Alan fell backwards on his butt, eyes wide. Mary glared at him. "Don't you touch me!"

Grell frowned as he stepped forward. "You know what. Time to-"

He was cut off as Eric stormed right over to Mary, grabbed her and started dragging her out, while Mary struggled fruitlessly. Ronald had forced him down next to the shocked Alan "A...Alan-senpai?...Alan-senpai?"

Lewis snarled at Mary before moving over to Ronald and Alan. "Alan, are you okay?"

Alan didn't reply. Didn't make a sound. Ronald in a panic took off Alan's black blazer and rolled up the left arm of his white shirt and saw the white starch lines starting to go further up. Alan then grabbed his chest as if grabbing it would help ease the pain and started sputtering and gasping Ronald's eyes widened

"Grell-senpai! Go get Eric-senpai! Now!" Grell, for once reading the atomsphere ran outside as Ronald wrpped an arm around his gasping senior who had gotten extremely pale in a matter of seconds. Lewis got up and followed after Grell, not knowing what else to do at the moment. Grell would be trying to pull Eric off of Mary who was on the grass, looking pretty bashed up.

"Rabbit! Please help a lady in need by getting Eric inside!" Grell said as he continued trying to pull Eric off who looked, for a lack of a better word, pisssed. Lewis couldn't help but smirk at Mary before running over and grabbing Eric's shoulders, yanking him off her. Surprisingly, the smaller shinigami was rather strong. Eric looked surprised as he almost toppled on top of Lews.

"What the...? Your strong kiddo." he sounded impressed while Grell raced back inside. Lewis flashed a quick grin as he grabbed Eric's wrist and pulled him back inside.

"And that's why I have some major self-control. Would hate to snap one day and break someone's skull with a punch."

Eric nodded. He turned back to Mary and saw she had vanished. "Damnit she..." He looked back to Lewis. "How's Alan? Is he alright?"

Lewis shook his head. "No, he's having an attack from what I saw before coming out here to get you."

Eric looked panicked at the news "Damnit! Mary made him strain himself!"

He started inside while dragging Lewis. When they got inside Alan would be lying on the couch, Grell sitting at his head. With hisb head on his lap and was stroking his head. Ronald was sitting on the floor with hs legs crossed. Extremely pale watching his seniors face twist and contort in pain as he gripped his pant legs so hard he turned white.

"A-Alan!" Eric raced to his side and knelt down, taking a hand in his own and gripping "Alan. I;m right here..."

Ronald looked at Lewis "h...hey."

Lewis walked over and sat down next to Ronald, nervously glancing at Alan. "Hey..."

Alan whimpered softly "R...Ronnie...Rabbit...I'm sorry..."

Ronald looked at Alan "W...what for Alan-senpai...? You did nothing wrong...right Rabbit?"

Ronald looked to Lewis for support. Lewis nodded. "R..right. You shouldn't be apologizing for not do anything wrong."

"b...but spoiled your fu...guh..."

Eric looked worried "Alan. Don't talk..."

Alan gave Ronald and Lewis a smpathetic look while Grell looked sad "Alan-dearest...you don't deserve such a fate as cruel as this..."

"The Thorns of Death." Ronald muttered bitterly.

"No one deserves that fate." Lewis murmured as he wrapped an arm around Ronald's shoulders and hugged him close in comfort. Eric slowly stood.

"I'll...take Alan home. That way we won't be intruding..."

Ronald nodded. "Y...yeah I guess so..."

He sighed and looked at Lewis, that depressed look from yesterday returning as Eric pulled Alan into carrying him bridal-styke. Grell nodded. "I think I'll stay here with Rabbit and Ronnie-dear to make sure they are okay..."

"Okay..." Lewis looked at Ronald and frowned lightly, not liking the depressed look. He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the end of his nose then rest his head against his. Smiling a bit at what Grell said, he watched Eric and Alan. Eric smiled at Ronald and Lewis then glanced at Grell.

"I'm countng on you. Watch over 'em. 'pecially Ronnie who knows what 'e'll do in the state Alan's in." Grell gave a toothy and rather terrifying grin. Lewis shivered lightly when he glanced at Grell and saw his toothy grin. He didn't think he would ever get use to those teeth that the red head has.

"Of course! I will stay with Ronnie-dear and Rabbit and make sure everything is okay!" He glanced at Alan's pale complexion. "Take care of yourself alright Alan-dearest. Truthfully I like you better then Eric-dear. So recover quickly so I can talk to you at work instead of him about my wonderful Will and Sebas-chan~!"

He was trying to cheer Alan up who chuckled softly before a strike of pain hit him and he gasped quietly in pain. Eric frowned. "See you all later."

The two vanished with a 'pop'. Grell looked at the duo, "So my dears. Would you like me to make some sweet tea? How about that?"

Ronald glanced from Lewis to Grell "uhm...I guess Senpai, what do you think Rabbit?"

Shrugging a bit, he smiled a bit. "It's caffeine. So, it sounds good to me."

Ronald chuclkled as he carefully pushed himself on to the couch using his arms and good leg. "I guess that settles that Senpai."

Grell grinned and ranced into the kitchen. Ronald sighed as he scratched his neck "Poor Alan-senpai..."

Lewis moved up onto the couch next to him and sighed. "Yeah..."

Ronald nodded "Yeah. I heard the only way to cure it is collecting one thousand inoccent souls..."

Lewis titled his head. "Really? But how would anyone be able to that if we're not allowed to kill innocent people?"

"They'd have to break the rules." Ronald sighed.

"Oh.." Lewis leaned over to rest his head on Ronald's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his upper torso, trying to comfort him somehow. Ronald glanced at Lewis then looked away.

"...it's gunna be sad you know Rabbit...without Alan-senpai around...Eric-senpai won't be the same either...plus you'll be gone too..."

Lewis jerked away and looked at Ronald with slightly wide eyes. "What do you mean that I'll be gone too? You still have time to figure my name out."

Ronald looked confused. "The way you say that makes it seem like you want me to figure it out Rabbit."

"W-well, yeah. I mean you're the only person who probably will keep bugging me after you get it." Lewis mumbled softly, faintly blushing and looking down at his hands.

"...so you want to stay around eh?" Ronald glanced at Lewis with a smirk. Lewis nodded, looking back up at Ronald.

"Mmhm."

"Alright then. What's your name?" Ronald gave a grin.

"You have a hint and a way of most likely getting it out of me yet you still have to ask me?" Lewis gave an amused smirk. Ronald chuckled.

"L and E and shagging you." Ronald chuckled, "Sadly I think Shagging is out of the question."

Lewis rest his chin on Ronald's shoulder. "Not really. There are positions that allow us to shag while you don't have to put pressure on your foot." Lewis smiled. "Just thought I throw that out there for you."

"Mmmm? And may I ask how you know that?" Ronald smirked. Lewis' cheeks flushed a soft red as he looked to the side.

"I was in an...um... experimental phase when me and...the demon were together..."

Ronald's smirk seemed to widened. "Mhm, I see. Perhaps you could teach me sometime."

He winked as Grell came in with a tray with a teapot and three cups "I made some sweet cinnamon tea since Ronnie-dear had some left over!"

Ronald smiled at Grell as the redhead put the tray down and poured some into the cups.

"Maybe I will." Lewis smiled as he glanced at Ronald then looked at Grell and tiled his head. "Sweet cinnamon tea? I've never had that before."

Ronald grinned "It's actually really good."

He acxcepted the tea that Grell poured for him as Grell sat on the floor with his legs crossed as he sipped his tea, letting Lewis pour his own tea if he wanted some. Ronald took a sip with a small sigh, letting his mind wander abit. Lewis leaned over and poured himself a cup of the tea. Picking the cup, he leaned against the couch while smelling his drink a bit. He then took a small sip. Grell suddenly spoke up, startling Ronald by his question as he nearly choked on his tea.

"So~ My darlings! Has your game led to any...saucy adventures?" Grell gave a grin as Ronald turned his head away, a faint blush

"S-senpai..."

Lewis coughed lightly as he nearly breathed in some tea, blushing softly. "U-uh..." He looked down at his tea.

"Oh~ It has hasen't it! Oh my little Ronnie finally tried it! I'm so proud! What dd you think?"

Ronald murmured something incomphrensible as Grel looked at Lewis "How was my little Ronnie hmmmmm~?"

Lewis rubbed the bridge of his nose as he kept looking down. "He was.." He mumbled out the rest of his sentence.

"He was...?" Grell leaned forward in interest.

"...really good." He mumbled, blushing darker. Grell grinned as Ronald flushed.

"Oh my! It seems Ronnie is not only good with the ladies but with the gentlemen as well!"

"Only because I seem to be girly to him." Lewis pouted a bit as he sipped his tea.

"Rabbit. I'm PRETTY sure your not a girl. Your just girly." Ronald grinned. Grell let out a quiet laugh

"So Rabbit. Did he get your name yet?"

"Why am I girly?" Lewis chuckled. "Nope. He has the first two letters and that is it."

"Your figure as I said. Your voice in...certain situations." Ronald grinned causing Grell to laugh.

"My, my. My Ronnie-darling is a naughty little thing isn't he?"

"I hate my figure." Lewis mumbled then smirked a little. "Yes, he is. Ronald wanted to shag in the shower yesterday event though there was guests over."

"H-hey! You don't say things like that to GSenpai! He'll tell everybody!"

Grell giggled. "Don't worry you two. I promise to keep your two's sexual adventurers to myself."

Ronald rolled his eyes "I doubt that Senpai..."

Lewis smiled as he kept quiet this time and just enjoyed his tea, his mind wandering a bit. Ronald looked at Lewis. "Stop daydreamin' and back me up! Senpai wouldn't keep my secret would he?"

Grell pouted "I would sooooo~"

Lewis blinked as he focused on what was going on. "I think he would. Grell knows it wouldn't do any good to tell everyone about this."

Grell grinned "Seeeee~?"

Ronald pouted "I guess but still..."

"Have a little faith in your senpai!"

"...it's you Senpai."

Grell pouted "Rabbit! Control your Tiger!"

Lewis chuckled and lightly popped Ronald the nose with his pointer finger. "Bad kitty. Be nice to your senpai."

Ronald pouted "Hey! I'm not a kitty! Kitties are house cats! I'm defintely not one of them!"

"Well, you're a house cat for a week or two now." Lewis pointed to his foot as he said that. Ronald pouted.

"Goddamnit. I don't like being confined! Plus I'll have so much flippin' over time!"

Grell smiled. "I'm sure your Rabbit will keep you company. As for overtime I - as your senpai have decided to take it upon myself to ake it upon myself."

"Geez thanks senp-"

"To give it to Eric!" Cue facepalm. Lewis rolled his eyes with a soft laugh.

"Don't take mine. I'll do it when I am able to work again."

Grell blinked "What? You _like_ overtime Rabbit?"

"I _hate_ overtime so I guess I'll have to thank Eric-senpai..."

Lewis nodded. "Yep. I'm one of those rare shinigami that actually like it."

Grell blinked. "Rare? Darling I think your the _only one_!"

Lewis chuckled. "Probably but oh well. It just makes me that more unique."

Ronald laughed "Unique? Your pretty out there Rabbit."

Lewis arched an eyebrow up. "And yet you failed to noticed me for how many weeks? Clearly I'm not out there enough."

Ronald chuckled "I'm surprised you didn't try appeoaching my sexiness first."

Grell was atching with interest "my, a lover's quarrel already?"

"W-we aren't lovers!" Ronald stammered.

"What sexiness?" Lewis teased then blinked. "Dude, we don't know what we are right now. Also, this is nothing compare to the spat that happen yesterday at the festival."

"You admitted I was sexy-"

"Really? You two fought? Over what?"

Ronald shrugged "I said something the wrong way." he said casually.

"Mmhm. That's why my hand is bandaged and I am unable to work for awhile." Lewis sighed as he laid his head back on the couch. "It was kinda a stupid thing for me to over react on now that I think about."

"Mhm. Though I got you to stop being mad at you didn't I?" Ronald grinned. Grell was listening quietly - drinking his tea, finding this all interesting.

"Yeah but it still strikes hurtful chord with me." Lewis glanced at Ronald and smiled a bit. "The cute rabbit figuring helped a lot with dispelling most of my anger."

Ronald grinned. "Good 30 pounds spent then."

Grell grinned "Awww~ You already bought him a present! How cuuuuute~"

Lewis smiled, setting his cup down and getting up. He walked to the bedroom and looking for the jacket, retrieving the box after locating it. Walking back to the living, he sat down and opened the box, showing Grell the little figuring. "You shouldn't have spent that much on a little present for me, Ronald."

Grel grinned "Oh~ I get it! Like your nickname! You two are adddoorrrable!"

He set down his cup and jumped on the couch next to Ronald and cuddled him. Lewis chuckled as he watch Ronald get cuddled by Grell. "It's my favorite color too."

Ronakd chuckled "Yeah. Purple. I thought of you when I saw i-guh! Too tight!"

"That's so sweet of you Ronnie!"

Lewis closed the box. "Grell, you're cuddling Ronald a bit tightly. Also, really? Seeing something in purple makes you think of me now?"

Ronald nodded shoving Grell off him "yeah, you hair and the purple around your place...you love purplee so now I think of you when I see it."

Grell grinned "Awwwwww~"

Lewis chuckled. "I hope that's a good thing."

"Mhm. It is."

Grell then blinked and tapped his chin "By the way...what's the winner's reward in this game of yurs?"

"Reward?...well I don't gotta stop bugging Rabbit and if he wins I never talk to him again..."

"Mmhm. Though I doubt after all that has happen either of us being able to stop talking to each other."

"Well that's no goodd! That reward doesn't work then...how about...whoever loses has to wear their respective animals ears and tail?"

Ronald laughed "only you Senpai."

Lewis gave Grell a flat look. "I am never wearing rabbit ears and tail. So, that reward wouldn't work either."

Grell pouted then "...winner gets to make the loer their personal slave for a day?"

Ronald chuckled "Alright. I like that."

"Oh! And they have to call the winner Master!"

Lewis' eye twitch but he sighed. "Fine but no calling the winner Master. I never liked calling someone that."

"Fine then." Ronnald smiled "I'll just get you to call me ' admirably hot one.'" the smile turned into a teasing grin.

"How about 'admirably blonde'?" Lewis snickered. "Besides, wouldn't that be a bit odd to say around the work place?"

"Eh." Ronald waved hm off "I'll just say your an admirer." he grinned. "A very cute admirer."

"Soooooo~ How do you feel about it Ronnie-dear?"

"About wh...oh...uhm...I dunno actually..."

Lewis tilted his head a bit as he listen to them, wanting to hear what Ronald has to say. Ronald fidgetted in his seat. Grell shrugged "Hm...I guess it has to sink in first. Riiiight Rabbit?"

Lewis nodded. "Yeah. Maybe by Saturday it'll have sunk in."

Grell nodded eith a grin. "Yeeeep!"

Ronald sighed "I'm straight dammnit!"

Grell chuckled "Denial."

"You're not straight. You are sexually confused, remember?" Lewis grinned. "You said so yourself."

Ronald pouted "Why are you BOTH picking on me?"

Lewis chuckled. "Because you both picked on me just a little while ago."

"B...but I'm Grell-senpai's subordinate I shouldn't get picked on by him. Hell we should be picking on him!".

"It's not nice to pick on a lady! Isnt that right Rabbit?"

"I'm going to choose the safe road and say nothing."

Thus Grell and Ronald started staring at Lewis. "You can't be neutral Rabbit! You should side with the lady of the situation!"

Ronald sighed "Senpai, your not a la-"

"I am in my own mind!"

Lewis raised an eyebrow as he tucked a leg under him and sat back. "I can be as neutral as I want."

He shook his head with a chuckle. Ronald pouted "Raaaabbbbit. How can you be neutral after all we've been throughhhh."

He blinked at his own words "...da h*ll?"

"Wow...that was weird to hear comign from you." Lewis said as he blinked at Ronald.

"How do you think I feel, hearing it coming from me?"

"Awkward?"

"Damn frigin' right I mean! My brin was going 'ohmygod' the entire time!"

Lewis tilted his head. "Really? I honestly couldn't tell at the time."

"Of course you couldn't unless you were a mind readng. Besides..." He smirked "you seemed pretty into it."

Grell was blushing "my...talking about saucy things while you have a guest..."

"No." Ronald sad.

"Huh?"

"You asked Eric-senpai and Alan-senpai to make a sex tape and you were going to ask us too! Geez senpai!"

"Of course I was." Lewis blinked then blushed. "You are a really strange and slightly scary person, Grell."

"Slightly scar-Argh!" Grell had swatted him upsdide the head.

"Be respectful to your senpai!"

Ronald pouted "Rabbit! Senpai's picking on a injured person!"

Lewis sighed and rolled his eyes. "Grell, stop picking on the handicapped blond. Ronald, be respectful to your senpai."

"Thank you" The two said at once.

Grell stood up, finishing his tea. "Well I have a delicious Sebas-chan to go see so I'll see you two later. Remember to use a condom to avoid STDs!"

He then popped away, leaving Ronald pouting. "Stupid senpai..."

Lewis shook his head. "He is so...him." He stretched with a soft groan, working out some of the kinks in his muscles.

"Yeah. He is him..." Ronald chuckled "Though without him I would be stuck under Boss as his subordinate and that'd be a mahor frickin' bore and a half."

"I wouldn't mind it honestly." Lewis moved closer to snuggle against him a little. "Guess that's because I don't mind the work."

"You are so weird, how can you _like_ work?"

"I don't know. I just do."

"My observation stands."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Your weird." Ronald grinned.

"And you're not?" Lewis smiled.

"Well I'm sexy-weird. Your cute-weird...so yeah. I am." He grinned.

He blinked. "Why am I cute-weird?"

"You just are."

"Okay..." Lewis rested his chin on Ronald's shoulder and blew on his neck teasingly. "You know, it's late at night and I'm not really tired."

"Eh...and?" Ronald tensed slightly, wanting to see what Lewis was going for "what of it little Rabbit?"

"Rabbit is bored, not that talking to you isn't fun." Lewis lightly nuzzled the crook of Ronald's neck. "I guess I could bake something but I'm too comfy sitting right here."

"I see...what do you suggest?" Ronald cuddled Lewis closer. "Wanna throw in a movie?"

"What movies do you have?" Lewis loosely wrapped his arms around Ronald.

"Some chick flicks Mary brought over. Then Saw 1,2,3, and 5."

"Chick flicks, yuck. Hmm...haven't seen Saw 1 in awhile."

Ronald nodded "Alright. Let's see..."

He gently pushed Lewis off as he shuffled over to his tv and the cabinet next to it. He opened the cuboard - humming as he got the dvd case and started setting it up. Lewis crossed his legs as he waited for Ronald to finish and come back to the couch. As he finished he got back up, controller in hand as he head back to the couch and laid down, beckoning Lewis to join him.

"Come on Rabbit." He smiled. Lewis smiled and laid next to Ronald, tugging the blanket over them. He shifted so he could snuggle against him, and under his chin, and see the movie. Ronald pressed the play button and watched the opening credits stating to filter the screen

"Heh...normally Mary would be where you are eh Rabbit...?" he mumbled quietly. Lewis smirked in satisfaction at knowing that he took a spot Mary would usually be at.

"Mmmm...really now?" he mumbled softly, watching the opening credits.

"Yeah...she would be...man...Rabbit. What on Earth has this game come to...?"

"I don't know, Tiger but...I'm not really going to complain about that this surprising twist...unless something calls for complaining."

"Yeah I gues...man, Mary's gunna tell everyone about you and you won't be a chamelleon anymore and my rep will be gone. Sorry..."

Lewis sighed. "It's alright. I figured that my chameleon ability would disappear eventually. Why would your rep be gone? She has no proof that there is anything going on between us."

"She'll lie or something. Honestly I should have broken up with her sooner.."

"Why didn't you then?"

"I...I dunno. Probably because she helped me out..."

"Oh..." Lewis cuddled closer to Ronald. "Was that the only reason?"

Ronald blushed "...the sex was decent.."

He sheepishly chuckled. Lewis rolled his eyes, smiling a bit. "Of course."

"Eh. It's me you should...expect that..." he twitched as the first 'trap' started. "Bleh."

"I guess you have point." He couldn't help but snicker a little at it. "Typical."

"...man, this is the weirdest game I have ever played in my life." Ronald laughed quietly.

"Really?" Lewis tilted his head to look up at Ronald.

"Yeah...by the way. How are you doing on the challenge I gave you?"

"Challenge? I can not remember what challenge you gave me."

"You falling in love with me."

"Oh, that one. I'm actually beating you on that. I mean I like the little moments like the one we're having now but I'm not falling for you."

Ronald grinned "Liar."

Lewis pouted a little. "I am not lieing."

"Prove it. Also dont give me the old 'how do I prove that?' speech. Your smart Rabbit you'll think of something."

"Fine. Just give me a minuet or two to think of something."

Ronald grinned "Alright Rabbit. Surprise me."

His attention went back to the movie. Lewis watched the movie but his mind was sorting out his feelings and what he thought of Ronald. He was so focus on this that when the second 'trap' happen he didn't say anything or flinch. Ronald blinked. "Nasty...hey Rabbit, you alright?"

"Yep." Lewis said distractedly.

"You sound distracted."

"Just thinking and sorting some things out."

"Oh? Might you enlighten me?"

"Just sortin' my feelings out and figuring out what I think of you. So far I've come to the conclusion that you are a very confusing and odd person."

"Confusing and odd? I didn't think I was that confusing or odd..."

"It's what you say then how you act that confuses me. Then again maybe I'm looking into them too much or something."

"Maybe. H*ll you know that I'm confused too. I just hide it pretty good."

"Yeah, you hide it really good."

"Yeah I mean. Friggin' the first incident of distraction was pretty...different from my normal tastes so I'm kinda confused on what the h*ll I'm doing."

"True but you did pretty good for being confused."

"Thanks." Ronald sighed "Man...I bet Grell-senpai's gunna tell friggin' everyone about 'Ronald and his Rabbit.' or something like that..."

He chuckled. Lewis chuckled softly. "I don't think he'll tell anyone. He said he won't."

"It's Grell-senpai. He hardly keeps his word."

"Oh. I guess you have something to worry about then."

Ronald pouts "Greeeeat. thanks Rabbit."

"You're welcome." Lewis said cheerfully with a grin, just to pick on Ronald.

"Tha's so mean! Maybe I'll just play with your ears and not do anything else and make you suffer." Ronald grinned teasingly. Lewis covered his ears and glared.

"Leave my ears the fuck alone."

"Hey. I'm just saying..." Ronald chuckled "besides. Third time is the charm no?"

"No, today is rest day." Lewis poked Ronald's nose. "That means no shagging or teasing."

Ronald shrugged "Eeeeeh I tried."

"Yeah, I'll give you that." Lewis turned his attention to the movie in time for a dramatic scene. Ronald then suddenly wrapped his arms around Lewis in a bear hug - pulling him closer and make him unable to move his arms. He grinned.

"Checkmate."

Lewis gave a soft epp and tried to squirm out of Ronald's bear hug. "What the heck, Ronald?"

Ronald laughed quietly "Oh just having a bit of fun!"

He nibbled on Lewis' earlobe. "I have ya now Rabbit. Tell me yor name!"

Lewis shivered and melted against Ronald, growling softly with small grin. "Neva!"

"You'll give in eventually!" He then took a different approach and started to try to tickle Lewis "Surrrender!"

Lewis' eyes went wide then closed as he started to laugh and squirm. "N-no! I-I'll never g-given in!"

"You were the one who said you wanted to staaaay!" Ronald grinned, keeping a firm grp on the squirming Shinigani.

"I-I know, I k-know but I d-don't want to m-make it easy for y-you." Lewis squirmed more, trying to get away from the tickling.

"I've been trying for four days now! I'm probably more persistent then the others that try!" Ronald let Lewis go with a grin. Lewis laid back against Ronald when he was let go, panting for breath.

"Y-yeah, you are. T-they gave up after t-the third day."

"There ya go. I think I deserve a reward."

He grabbed Ronald's arms and tugged them back around him. "Fine. It's an English name and kinda common. There's your reward."

Ronald grinned "Alright. _That_ I can deal with..." He looked around "Can you get me a pen and paper Rabbit? Please?"

Lewis sighed and grumbled about being comfortable as he went to get a pen and paper. He came back a minuet later, holding them out to Ronald. "Here you go."

Ronald took the utensils and smiled as he started writing something after a quiet 'thank you.'

"Welcome." Lewis sat down in front of the couch so as not to disturbed Ronald's writing and watched the rest of the movie. Ronald grinned.

"Alright...let's see...Leo, Leon, Leonardo, Lewis..." he started murmurering to himself. Lewis almost responded to one of the names but stopped when he realized that Ronald was talking to himself.

"so...Leo...what you think of the movie?" Ronald asked casually. Lewis didn't say anything as he stretched and watched the movie. Ronald crossed that one off his list

"I'm gunna get your name Rabbit. I have a list!"

"Good luck with that." Lewis turned to look at Ronald. "Would you mind if I baked cookies or something? I'm craving for something sweet."

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'm feelin' cookies." Ronald stretched.

"Alright." Lewis got up and walked to the kitchen, humming a random song that popped in his head. He started to gather everything he needed. Ronald watched him go and sighed.

"Lonely..." He got up, balancing on his good foot he started hopping towards the kitchen. Lewis paused in what he was doing and stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway.

"Um...want some help?"

"U...uhm...ok-gag!" He almost fell but caught himself by putting a hand on the wall. Lewis sighed and walked over to him, putting an arm around his neck. He walked the rest of the to the kitchen.

"Why didn't you say something before I came into the kitchen the first time?"

"...I got lonely _after_ you went into the kitchen."

"...Wow. Just wow."

"Wow? Why wow?"

"Nothing." Lewis pulled a chair out and sat Ronald down in it. He then back to working on the cookies, mixing with his left hand.

"By the way. Your a bad liar. So why wow? That I got lonely?"

"I am not a bad liar. Yeah, it took me leaving the room for you to get lonely."

"Well excuse me that I normally have a girl with me at all times!"

"All times?"

"Most times..."

Lewis sighed and shook his head. "You are going to be miserable until your foot heals."

"I have my Rabbit though."

"I'm not going to be here every day though. I do need to go home once in awhile you know."

"Aw But then I'll be on my own...well maybe I could invite one of the girls from Human Resources over..."

Lewis' eye gave a faint twitch as he set the cookie sheet in the oven and closed it. "Yeah, let one of them baby you for a day."

"Hey, you act like you don't like being with me Rabbit...how cruel."

"That's not it. I do like being around you but you do have a reputation with the ladies. So, why not keep that going by having one of them baby you."

"It's in my own home so it's not as bad."

"Yeah." Lewis walked over and sits in Ronald's lap. Ronald smiled a bit as he showed Lewis the list

"Is it on here?"

Lewis looked the list over and smied. "Yes."

"Alright. Thanks. Atleast I know I'm on the right track." Ronald smiled and nuzzled Lewis' neck slightly. "So what kind of cookies you makin'? "

Lewis smiled and relaxed against Ronald. "Chocolate chip cookies."

"Yum, my favorite..." he chuckled "Someone doesn't seem to mind cuddling with a stranger."

"Honestly, I'm a cuddling person." He smiled sheepishly. "I love to cuddle and always take the chance to have some cuddling."

"I see, what a Rabbit you are." he chuckled. He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Quiet you."

"You want me quiet because you know it's true." He gave a very cat-like grin. His green eyes sparking.

"How am I like a rabbit, Tiger" He asked as he shifted a bit to face him better. "Hmm...I wonder if I scratched behind your ear that would make you purr."

"No I would not purr Rabbit, and you are because rabbits are cuddly creatures and they have sensitive ears."

"Alright. I guess I see you point." The scent of cookies baking started to fill the room. Ronald grinned as he sniffed the air.

"Yum, yum. Cookies..." he tilted his head back "man...I still can't believe you don't want to leave yet you won't tell me my name so you won't have to..."

Lewis smiled. "I'm only doing that because I know that you'll figure my name out before Sunday."

"Really now..." He paused as he looked at the list "...Leonardo."

Lewis started to snicker and shook his head. "No way. I would never want a name like that."

"...alright...Lewie." he guessed, glancing at the list.

"Lewie? Is that even a real name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Ronald chuckled.

"Yeah. Poor kid that's named that...or maybe that was spelled Louie...hmmm..." He looked thoughtful. Lewis chuckled as the timer went off and he got off Ronald's lap. He grabbed an oven mit before gettimg the cookies out. Ronald sniffed the air.

"...your not going to be a cuntfish and eat 'em all yourself are you?"

Lewis twitched and gave Ronald a look. "Cuntfish? What the heck is that?"

He started taking the cookies off the cookie sheet and put them on a plate. "No, I'm not going to eat them all by myself."

"Cuntfish go 'mine, mine, mine, mine, what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine.' they are also the natural enemy of the dickfish."

Lewis had to pause in what he was doing because he started laughing at that explanion. It was so weird yet so funny.

"...They also throw cars in the ocean." Ronald started laughing himself. Lewis leaned against the counter, laughing harder.

"W...what the..."

"D...don't drop the cookies!" Ronald laughed. "o..oh yeah. They originated in H..Hawaii!"

He started laughing harder. Lewis had set whatever was in his hand down before leaning over the counter, trying calm his laughing. Though he was finding hard to do that. Ronald put his head on the table while trying to stop laughing.

"O...oh my God my ribs!" he laughed. After a few more minuets of laughing, Lewis mange to stop laughing though he was still snickering.

"I...I have stiches in my sides."

Ronald was snickering as he tried to sit up "Y...yeah...d...damnit...my glasses are pushing into my face."

He chuckled. Lewis chuckled as he stood up straight and held his side. "W...wow...I haven't laughed like that in awhile."

"Y...your welcome." Ronald sat up, adjusting his glasses as he grinned at Lewis "Ronald to die for Knox is good at making things happen."

"That still sounds lame." Lewis grinned back at Ronald then went back to getting cookies on the plate. "But you do make things happen."

"Oh. I know I make things happen." Ronald grinned, Lewis chuckled and set the plate full of cookies on the table.

"Freshly baked cookies with chocoalet chips. Enjoy." He took a cookie, munching on it while gathering up the dirty dishes.

"You better be joining me with eating these." Ronald grabbed one and took a bite and grinned. "Delicious."

"I will. I just want to get some water in a few of these bowels to let 'em soak first." Lewis smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah Your a awesome baker."

"Thank you. It's good to hear that I'm doing good with this."

"Good? Dude, take some pride!" Ronald grinned. "Repeat after me 'I, Rabbit.' go."

Lewis arched an eyebrow as he finished putting water in some of the bowels. "I, Rabbit."

" Good. 'Am.', now you."

"Am."

" 'The best baker in the Shinigami Dispatch Society.'. Got it?"

"I am not the best in the Shinigami Dispatch Society. There is probably someone who is better." Lewis walked over and sat in Ronald's lap, taking another cookie. Ronald pouted.

"Damnit. I doubt. Though I think you and Alan-senpai could tie...maybe."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Alan probably has more experenice with baking."

He grinned and held half the cookie with his teeth then held the other half out for Ronald to bite off. Ronald grinned and bit off a piece. He chewed and swallowed "Man. Mary's gunna kill me. I mean Eric kicked her arse from the way he was dragging her out right? She doesnt like him, or Alan."

Lewis chewed his piece and swallowed. "She deserved it. B*tch insulted your friends then hit Alan and still thought she was better then us."

"Mhm...she was homophic. She didn't like Grell-senpai either..."

"Grell does come on a bit strong and his clothes...ugh..."

"I heard he got his jacket from a woman he fell in love with but then killed. She loved red as much as he does."

"Oh god that person is so weird and unstabled sounding."

"Mhm. Her name was Ann but she was called Madam Red."

"Interesting nickname."

"Mhm..." Ronald nodded "So...it'll be interesting when Mary comes by next..."

"I hope I'm not around when she comes by." Lewis yawned quietly. "Me and her do not get along."

"Yeah. Probably guna yell at me or somethin'...then she'll probably try to get me to have make up sex or something."

"Yuck... You need to just dump her and find someone else way better."

"Yeah. I guess..." Ronald shrugged. He then grinned "Lemme guess. You want it to be you right?"

Lewis gave him a flat look. "No, I do not. I just think that you can find someone better then Mary."

"Maybe. I doubt it though. I never seem to find any girls that I'm a wild cat. I cannot be tamed."

"You'll find her, Tiger. Just give it time."

"I don't think I'll ever settle down. I don't think I could handle that."

Lewis chuckled. "You never know. Fate is a finicky thing."

"Hm. It is. But I doubt that Fate will come after me."

Lewis tilted his head. "Why do you think that?"

"Because, you create your own Fate."

"Ah. That makes sense."

"At least I think so."

He chuckled. "I think you're right."

"Yeah. Though that begs the question what can Alan-senpai do to change his Fate...?"

"There is probably something but it just has to be found."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Ronald then sudenly chuckled. "Man. Talking like this with you sitting on my lap and me not feeling akward about it...goddamnit you did make me Bi. Took you four days, I can't believe you managed that."

Lewis snickered and grinned. "I can't believe it either. You were the easiest striaght guy to change Bi I have ever seen."

"S...shut up!" He turned away, his face pink. "H*ll. It could be a phase."

"You're just saying that cause you know it's true." He grinned as he turned around so his legs were on either side of Ronald's lap and drapped his arms around his neck. "Besides I can make sure that this isn't a phase."

Ronald turned his head and suddenly grinned. "You just want me to jump the fence instead of being on it. Because you love me and you just want me to be for hotdogs riiight?"

Lewis frowned as he leaned back a bit. "I do not love you. You can jump the fence if you want to or you can continue your balancing act on it. I don't care which you choose."

"Rabbit. Your a liar." Ronald's eyes glinted as he had a smirk on as he leaned forward and pecked Lewis on his nose. Lewis blinked then blushed lightly and turned away.

"I'm not lieing."

"That's a lie too." Ronald teased, nuzzling Lewis' neck with his head. "But if you wanna stay in denial fine by me."

"That wasn't a lie and I'm not in denial." Lewis muttered, getting off Ronald's lap and walking over to the sink. "You can have the rest of the cookies. I'm not craving sweets anymore."

Ronald pouted but then stretched cracking his necks "Don't be so grouchy little Rabbit. I was just teasin' ya."

Lewis sighed and checked the dishes. "There's only so much teasing someone can take, Tiger. Besides, it's like twelve or one in the morning. I'm allowed to be a little grouchy."

"Is it? I didn't notice the time..."

"Yeah, I checked a little bit ago."

"Well you can sleep in my bed if ya want."

"I probably going have to."

"Alright. I`ll get the couch then."

"You're not going to sleep with me?"

"I figured I'd be a gentleman."

Lewis snorted as he turned to face Ronald. "A couch is probably not the most comfortable place to sleep with that foot of your's. Plus it is your bed and I won't make you sleep somewhere else for me."

Ronald chuckled "I guess so."

He yawned while stretching. Lewis smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one tried."

"Guess so...tommorrow's Friday so I think Alan-senpai has the day off..."

"Maybe you can ask him to come over and keep you company while I'm spending the day at my place."

"Aw...how come?" Dissappointment crossed his face.

"I need a change of clothes and chance to collect my thoughts." Sympathy tugged at his heart. "It's just for a day. I'll come back sometime at night or the next day."

"...Promise?" He asked "Your not gunna go chamleon so I cant find you are you?"

"Promise." He said. "I don't think I could go chameleon with you, Alan, Eric, and Grell knowing what I look like."

Ronald smiled. "True enough." He took a bite of a cookie and swallowed "Man...Mary's prob' pisssed at me."

Lewis leaned over and took another cookie, nibbling on it. "Big whoop. She can get over it."

"I guess but what if ahe breaks up with me? The famous Ronald Knox doesn't get dumped!"

"First time for everything? Also, you're famous?"

"Yeah dude. I guess you don't since your a shut-in though."

"Mmhm." Lewis sat in a chair next to Ronald.

"Yeah. I'm famous. In the ademy as an incubus and in the disatch I'm a major partyer and I'm known as that and lots of other things too."

"I'm kinda worried to know what these other things you are know by are."

Ronald gave a grin. "Just a few little things. like being able to hold my liqur, able to sack more then one girl a day...just tyical stuff."

Lewis arched an eyebrow. "Okay then."

"I'm leaving out the more...risque reps."

"Oh." Lewis was curios as to what the risque reps were but he didn't ask, yawning quietly and stretching. "I think it would be smart for us to head to bed before it gets too late."

Ronald nodded "Okay. Can you help me out?"

He pointed to his foot wth a grin. Lewis rolled his eyes and held out a hand. "Of course. Wouldn't want you to fall and injure yourself more."

"I bet you'd find it funny though. Cruel Rabbit you are." Ronald chuckled as he grabbed Lewis' hand and stood up, almost fallng but ptting his other handon the table.

"I wouldn't find it funny if you hurt yourself. Now, if you were perfectly fine with a bruise or two then I would find it funny." Lewis put Ronald's arm around his neck so he could put some his weight on him and use him for balance.

"Thanks.." Roald smiled at Lewis "..talk about a 'bros before hoes.' situation eh?"

He chuckled quietly Lewis snickered softly as he started to lead Ronald to the bedroom. "Yeah."

Ronald let himself be led and chuckled quietly "Only three days left come tommorrow..."

"Yep yep." Lewis said softly. "Been a hetic and interesting week so far huh?"

"Yeah. In four days you've managed to change alot in my life."

"Heh you've changed a lot in my life too."

"Yeah. I dragged you out of being a chameleon." Ronald laughed quietly. Lewis chuckled.

"Much to my displeasure at first."

"You like it now?"

"Meh. Kinda."

"Kinda? You've spent four days with me. I thought you would have a defintive awnser by now."

"I still hate parties but hanging out with you and others isn't so bad."

"I'm not sure to be complimented o insults." Ronald chuckled.

"It was a complimented." Lewis nudge the door open and walked inside.

"Alright then." Ronald hopped the rest of the way on to the bed snd moved up to the top of the bed and took off his glasses as he stretched with a yawn. Lewis crawled up to the top of the bed and flop down with his head on the pillow, holding his glasses in his hand.

"You have a really comfy bed, Tiger." He mumbled then yawned afterwards.

"Mmm...thanks." Ronald reached over and took Lewis' glasses and placed them on the sidetable along with his own. He pulled the covers over them as he scooched down next to Lewis, draping a arm around the younger shinigami's weaist "Your comfy..."

Lewis snuggled under the covers and against Ronald with his head under his chin. "...Am not."

"Are too..." Ronald smiled.

"Nu-uh..." Lewis stretched a bit then started falling asleep.

"Uh-huh..." Ronald tugged Lewis closer to his chest, his eyes drooping. Soon after Lewis could feel the steady ise and fal of Ronald's chest that meant the person had drifted asleep. Lewis smiled softly.

"Nu-uh..." He mumbled before going to sleep with Ronald.


	7. Friday

When morning came around a sweet smell was filling Ronald's house. A smell of pancakes and cinnamon rolls and other breakfest items. Ronald shifted - he had held onto Lewis all night

"hm...?...food.." he muttered. Lewis groaned softly as he cuddled closer to Ronald.

"Go back to sleep, Ronald." he mumbled.

"b...but...I smell...food..." Ronald murmured quietly, burying his face in Lewis' hair.

"Food?" Lewis his head a bit and sniffed the air, frowning. "Who would be making food at this hour?"

"Mm...I...unno..." He yawned and brought Lewis closer to him. Lewis yawned and nuzzled the top of Ronald's chest.

"You really don't care either do you?"

"...n...not partciularly...y...your awake though...aren't you?...your a light sleeper." Ronald asked quiely, his voice slightly muffled by Lewis' hair. Lewis smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I'm awake. You're lucky that you're a heavy sleeper. Don't have to worry about noises waking you up in the middle of the night." He commented softly.

"mmmhmm...you...wanna go see...who's...cooking?" Ronald sounded like he was falling asleep again.

"Yes but I can't do that when you're holding like you are." Lewis was amused at how quickly Ronald was falling back asleep.

"mmm...kay." Ronald let Lewis go and rolled back on to his other side, softly snoring. Lewis blinked then chuckled and leaned over Ronald to get his glasses. Kissing his cheek very softly, he got off the bed while putting them on. The younger shinigami walked to the kitchen as he yawned and stretched. Alan was singing quietly in the kitchen.

_I want to make this shattered dream_

_An echo that is felt in the future yet to come_

_A light is born at the world's end,_

_And now that very light_

_Is what will make us unite_

_As a spark within the wind!_

He looked up at the end of the verse.

"oh...good morning Lewis." he smiled kindly. He looked better then he did the day before.

"Morning Alan." Lewis gave one last stretch before heading over to counter to see what all Alan was cooking. There were chocolate chip pancakes, biscuits, bacon currently on the stove along with eggs.

"What were you just singing if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh...that's a song I heard from Eric. He said it was called World's End. Apparantly I'm the light at World's End to him." Alan chuckled. Lewis smiled.

"That's sweet in an odd kind of way. Anyway, what brings you over here and making breakfast no less?" He asked.

"Well I had the day off and I heard that Ronald hurt his foot from Undertaker-senpai when he came to check up on me so I decided to do you two a favor."

"Ah, I see. Undertaker is still weird and creepy to me and yeah, Ronald pulled a blonde move. Though he was still half asleep at the time. I appreciate you doing this and I'm sure Ronald will too once he wakes up."

"Eh. It's no big deal after I spoiled a afternoon that we all could've enjoyed together."

"It wasn't your fault, Alan." Lewis mutter the next part to himself. "It was that wanna-be princess' fault."

"I let her get to me which let the Thorns feed off it." Alan shuffled over to the stove, putting the bacon on a plate "I made crispy and none crispy so you can have your pick."

"Alright." Lewis leaned against the counter a little. "I probably should go wake the still sleeping Tiger."

"mm...no need." There was Ronald, rubbing his eyes and leaning against the door. Alan looked shocked

"Ronnie! Y-your foot!"

"I hopped my way here."

"And you didn't almost fall over like last night?" Lewis asked as he walked over to Ronald to help to the table.

"Nope." he grinned tiredly aa he was led to the table.

"You're getting better at hopping like a bunny then." He smiled as he tugged a chair out and sat Ronald down in it.

"S...shut up!" He pouted as Alan chuckled as he set down three plates of eggs, bacon, chocolate chip pancakes, Ronald licked his lips. Lewis chuckled softly as he sat down in the chair next to Ronald.

"Now, why would I do that? It's so much fun to tease you once in awhile." Ronald's protests were muffled by stuffing his face with pancake, giving Lewis a look. Lewis just gave a grin before he took a bite of eggs. Alan watched the two. Eating quietly. He swallowed

"Anyway. I'm glad you two are doing alright."

Lewis smiled as he swallowed. "For the most part anyway. How are you doing?"

"Me? Oh I'm doing better. I had to take part of yesterday off because I wasn't feeling too well and Eric wouldn't let me stay when I wanted to."

"That's just like Eric-senpai."

"At least you're doing better."

"Mhm. Wrists hurt a bit still but I've gotten use to it." Ronald frowned hearing then as he took a bite of his eggs. Lewis gave a slight nod as he took a bite of pancakes. Ronald by now finished off his pancakes

"So Alan-senpai. Are you going to stay over? Rabbit's going to go home so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out since my Rabbit's leaving his Tiger." he sent a glance with a smirk to Lewis.

Lewis rolled his eyes as he swallowed. "I need to change my clothes and when did you become my Tiger?"

Alan chuckled "My, already possesive one another of one another aren't we?"

Ronald shrugged to Lewis then looked at Alan "I'm _not_ possesive!"

Lewis arched an eyebrow. "You are so possessive. You called me your rabbit on Tuesday."

"Hmph,." Ronald pouted.

Alan chuckled "You two remind me of me and Eric when we started out."

"How do we do that?" Lewis asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Because Eric originally came on to me like Ronnie did for you. The thing is. I originally rejected him, however after so many attempts trying to get me to go out with him I finally said yes. You guys remind me of us because Ronald's trying to get you Rabbit."

"T...that's a lie!"

Lewis snickered. "Really? I haven't noticed his attempts."

"There have been no attemmpts!"

"Then why is he still over? May I ask what you two did when you came home from the festival?"

"T...that's private!"

"Oh? So something _did_ happen!"

"I'm going to take this as my que to leave." Lewis said as he stood up and started to head for the kitchen door. Alan giggled with a smile that could only be described as adorble.

"Don't worry Rabbit, Ronnie. I won't tell anyone."

Lewis looked back at the two and smiled, finding Alan's smile adorable. "Alright. Well, see you guys either later tonight or tomorrow."

He walk towards the front door and slipped his shoes 's eyes widened "J...just be careful of that damned Demon Scum."

"I will." Lewis said then disappeared with a 'pop' and 'popped' back in his room. Looking around, he sighed and headed for the bathroom. He had something cover his hand so it wouldn't get wet.

*a hour or two later*

The purple-haired shinigami walked back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist, still wet. He could hear a pop from the living room "Rabbit-Darling~!"

Lewis blinked then poked his head out the doorway. "Grell?"

"Hi Darling! How're are you?~" The redhead had laid on the couch with a yawn.

"Um... I'm good. Hang one for second." Lewis ducked back into his room and dried off then got dressed in loose but comfortable clothes. He walked into the living room, drying his hair. "So, what do I own this surprise visit from a lovely redhead like you?"

"Ooh~ Nothing really. Just bored since I can't find my darling Sebas-chan and William kicked me out of his office."

"Ah, I see. I'm surprise you didn't go visit Ronald then. Would you like something to drink?"

"Mm. Sure thanks Darlin' and Ronnie was sleeping."

"Really? He must have took some pain killers." Lewis walked to the kitchen and fixed two glasses of rum with a small plate of sweets. He set everything on a tray he kept around then headed back into the living room.

"Actually Alan made him since he didn't want to go to sleep until you came back!" Grell commented as Lewis came back. He grabbed the glass of rum "Thanks Darling."

Lewis chuckled as he set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down in front of the couch. "You're welcome. So, he really didn't want to sleep with me gone? Wow, that's a first."

"Mhmmmmm. You really got under Ronnie's skin!"

"I didn't mean to. Honestly, I didn't even know I did."

"Well you did deary and once someone gets under Ronnie's skin there's no chance of escape for them!"

"That sounded slightly creepy and oh boy."

"Mhmmm. He's an incubus at heart Deary and you fell into his grasp!"

"Whoo hoo." Lewis said in unenthusiastic voice.

Grell chuckled "You brought it upon yourself!"

Lewis tilted his head back to look at Grell. "How did I bring it upon myself?"

"You challenged him to a game!"

"He wanted to know my name and I challenge everyone to figure out what my name is."

"Well now your stuck with Ronnie-Darling."

"Yay." Lewis said that in the same unenthusiastic voice as before though he was smiling a little.

"Your voice is unenthusastic though your smiling!" Grell grinned.

"It is? Huh, I didn't notice." Lewis smiled more.

"Mhm! I think Lewis just won't say it out loud!"

"You have no proof."

"Your showing a sign of love deary! Denial!"

"How is denial showing a sign of love?"

"Because you don't want to admit to being in love because you're afraid of getting hurt, therefore denial!"

Lewis blinked then frowned and looked down at his glass. He thought over what Grell said and realized that he was right but he didn't need to know that. "You don't know if that's true."

"Your body langauge says enough Darling!"

"Oh? What is it saying?"

"You don't want to admit that your afraid of getting hurt again but Darlin' lemme tell ya something. Ronnie is a faithful young man. He doesn't do anything to hurt ayone purposely. If I didn't love Sebas-chan, I'd be alllll over him."

Lewis didn't say anything for a while as he lightly tapped the glass. He then shifted around to face Grell better. "Why do you love this Sebas-chan?"

"Ooooh? Why I love my Sebas-chan? For lots of reasons! hen I talk to him I get such a furious and passionate respobse, he is a raven with dove wings. Sadly our tale is one of Romeo and Juliet you see? A obnixous beast and a reaper of souls can never be together - nor understand one another. It's a sad, sad fate."

Lewis twitched and held back a hollow laugh. "I see."

He took a sip of rum, thinking over what he wanted to say. "Why fall in love with him then? If your tale is like Romeo and Juliet, shouldn't you find a different love?"

"I guess but I can't let him go."

"You can't or you won't?"

"..." Grell chuckled "...I don't know Lew-darling."

Lewis smiled a little. "Just think about it for a bit, Grell. Then you'll know."

"I still have my Will-darling too."

"True." Lewis stretched with soft groan and laid his head back on the couch cushion.

"You alright darling?"

"Yeah... Just thinking."

"Oh? About Ronnie?"

"Not really."

"Hm. Then what about?"

"The past and something that happen in it." Lewis took off his glasses and covered his eyes with an arm. "A really stupid something."

Grell frowned "...you can tell me Darlin'. It's obviously upsetting you.."

Lewis was quiet for a few seconds before speaking in a serious tone. "This stays between us. It's bad enough that two other people know about it. No telling Sebas-chan, no letting it slip around other shinigamis, and no telling Mister William." He removed his arm to fix Grell with a look. "Promise?"

Grell blinked at the serious tone but nodded "Promise. Now shoot Darlin'."

Lewis sighed. "When I was in my last year for the Academy, I made a few...bad choices. One of which I'm still trying erase but it likes to show up at times." He closed his eyes. "Like Wednesday night at the festival."

"It showed up at the fetival...I thought I sensed another demon other then Sebas-chan around..."

"Well, that demon is around for a very specific reason."

"To get you...right?"

"...Yes." He whispered, covering his eyes with an arm again. "After everything that happen, he's still trying to get me."

Grell nodded "I see. Well no need to worry. You have your friends to help you out Darling!" he smiled "Me, Alan, Eric, Ronnie-darling. Even Will-Darling!"

Lewis removed the arm and put his glasses back on to look up at Grell. "Even Mister William? He would help me?"

"Mhm. You are his favorite. In fact I'm envious that your his favorite!...he also hates demons."

"I think every shinigami besides you hates demons. I'm his favorite? Why am I Mister William's favorite?"

"Because your a hard worker, you _enjoy overtime_. i mean, you practically do overtime that others would _have_ to do darling!"

"Oh.." He smiled sheepishly. "When you put it that way, I guess Ronald was right. I am weird."

"We're all weird in a way."

"Some more then others."

"Mhm. Like Ronnie! He's strange!"

Lewis chuckled. "Very strange."

"Mhm! So when are you heading back to Ronnie's?"

"Either sometime late tonight or tomorrow."

"Ah. Mhm. Alan's staying with Ronnie since Eric has to do overtime apprantly."

"Ah. Bet Eric wasn't too happy about getting overtime."

"Mhm. Probably not. I don't think I saw his reaction."

"Ah." Lewis grabbed a sweet and held it up to Grell. "Wanna try one?"

"...sure. Why not?" Grell reached out and took it "Thanks."

He took a bite "...these are good Darlin'."

Lewis smiled a little. "Thanks. I try bake them just as good as the real sweet chefs do."

"Ah. Well I think I'm going to be on my way. Things to do, a Sebas-chan to see you know?"

"Alright. See you around sometime."

"You know it." The redhead winked and waved befre vanishing, leaving the purple haired shinigami on his own. Lewis sighed and turned on his radio before flopping down on the couch. He set his phone down within reached, stretching out with a yawn. A few minuets later, he fell into a light sleep. Surprisingly there were no calls. Until a few hours later there was a quiet knocking at the door.

Lewis groaned and stirred, calling out sleepily. "It's unlocked!"

The door creaked open and it was Alan who was helping Ronald in who looked shocked, eyes wide and glasses slipping off his face. Lewis sat up and stretched with a yawn. Looking over the couch at Alan and Ronald, he frowned lightly. "What's the matter, Ronald?"

Ronald didn't respond. Alan quickly led Ronald over to a chair and sat him down. Once he was sat down Lewis could see a slowly evloing red mark on his right cheek. It looked like a handprint. Alan looked at Lewis "I'm going to make Ronie some warm milk with some rum or something of the like. Do you want anything?"

Lewis blinked and moved to the end of the couch closer to Ronald. "Uh..no thank you. I've got something to drink."

He motioned to the now warm glass of rum. Alan nodded "Alright."

He then quickly went into the kitchen. Ronald didn't respond to Lewis moving closer. He just stared off into space. Lewis frowned, reaching over and touching his knee lightly. "Ronald?"

Ronald jumped a inch or two away from Lewis, gasping for air slightly. He blinked "R...Rabbit?"

Lewis jerk his hand away. He gave a weak smile with a tiny wave. "Hey Ronald. Nice of you to join us in the real world."

"yeah...hi." Ronald looked away. Lewis tilted his head.

"What happen, Tiger? You have a red mark on your cheek that looks like a hand print."

"This...is nothing. Don't worry Rabbit." Ronald smiled faintly at Lewis.

"But...but..." Lewis sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Fine."

Ronald nodded and murmured "thanks...listen Rabbit...I think we should stop this game..."

Lewis blinked then gave him a confused look. "What? Why?"

"I...just think it's for the best."

"Why? You said you never gave up on challenge before. Why are you doing it now?"

"Because. There are some things more important then games." Alan then re-entered and handed Ronald a mug of warm milk with rum "...thanks Alan-senpai."

He took a sip of it as the brown haired shinigami sat on the ground. Lewis wanted to say something but he knew Ronald was right even though it hurt to hear him giving up. He didn't know why it hurt. The others gave up just like him though he lasted longer.

"So much for being different." he whispered quietly to himself then stood up and grabbed his glass, mumbling. "I'm going to go chill my drink."

The purple-haired shinigami walked to the kitchen, staying out of Ronald's reach when he past by in case he wanted to stop him. Alan watched him go and stood up following him. Ronald - unknownly to either of the two other Shinigami was sipping his milk. He felt bad. He honestly didn't want to give up - but what happened had sent his head twirling.

Once in the kitchen, he stuck the glass in the freezer then sat down at the table and crossed his arms on it, resting his head on them. Lewis gave a soft shaky sigh as he let his mind wrap around what was said and happened. Alan suddenly was sitting in a chair across from him.

"Lewis." he said softly "Lift your head,...we must talk."

"There's nothing to talk about, Alan." Lewis mumbled as he lifted his head enough to look at him over his arms.

"Yes there is.. Mary's forcing him to do this, if he didn't she'd ruin his reputation so much that it would never recover. He doesn't want to give up. He still has that list he made. He's going to keep trying. Just when Mary isn't around..."

"So, he's giving up to keep his reputation in tact but he's also going to keep trying to figure out my name? All because Mary decided to be a damn jealous b*tch?"

"His reputation is alot to him, because it's all he has. It's what he has so that he can keep being who he is without being judged negatively. His rep increses thoughts of him positively. At least with the women." Alan explained. Lewis sighed and rested his head against his arms again.

"That is so stupid but I guess it makes sense in a way."

"It's Ronaldd logic. It's difficult to get. Luckily I've been around him a long time so I know what he's getting at."

"Good for you. I don't think I'll ever understand his logic."

"I bet you will someday."

"Hopefully." He sighed again.

"You like him don'tcha?" Alan gave a small grin. Lewis twitched visibly.

"What does that matter?"

"Because that's why you're upset. Others have given up before but Ronnie's different to you. Normally you wouldn't be upset right?"

"Well, yeah but normally the people who take the challenge don't promise to keep talking to me after they get my name."

"And that's all that's bugging you?"

"...There may be something else. I just need to figure it out on my own before I tell anyone about it."

"I see. Well I am here whenever you need to talk."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good because I can probably help you out ya know?"

"Yeah. You can probably help out more the Grell would be able to."

"Grell is a strange one."

"A really, really strange one."

"But he's a good individual."

"Yeah." Lewis stood up and took his glass out of the freezer, taking a sip. "Ah. Chilly rum."

"Mhm...Ronald's in a bit of shock. Mary just barged in and woke him up and started ranting at him and slapped him before I threw her out."

"Wow, that is a really rude thing to do. I kinda want to teach her a lesson but at the same time I want to stay away from her for Ronald's sake."

"Well...don't stay away from Ronald just because of Mary alright?"

"Alright. I'll keep our weird friendship together."

"I think you mean one-sided love?" Alan winked. Lewis stuck his tongue out at him.

"It is not a one-sided love."

"Your right. He might carry feelings for you at this rate." His grin widened slightly.

"I doubt it." The corners of his lips twitch up a bit. "He seems too fond of women."

"You have a woman's figure." He chuckled. He pouted.

"Don't remind me."

"It's alright. It suits you."

"It does?"

"Yeah. It does."

"I don't see it but okay."

"I'm sure Ronnie would agree."

"Of course he would."

"What do you mean by 'of course he would'? Do you know if he'd like it for sure?"

"No but he does seem to enjoy teasing me about it. Along with my other girly qualities."

"Hm. Well let's go see him." he motioned to the quiet living room.

"Alright." He got up and walked to the living room. Ronald was finished his milk and was playing with his ahoge. Lewis walked over and sat on the couch, fiddling with his glass.

"...Alan-senpai told you...right?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Ah...I figured he would."

"Why did you just tell me?"

"Because I was...unsure if you'd be mad."

"I am mad but not at you."

"...at Mary right?"

"...Yeah."

"...can you make some cookies...?"

Lewis blinked then smiled. "Sure. Any certine kind you want me to make?"

"...Sugar cookies...maybe chocolate chip too?"

"Alright." Lewis stood up and looked at Alan. "Is there any kind cookies you would like me to make?"

"...anything really..." Ronald shrugged, looking away while playing with his ahoge, bending it and twirling. Talk about odd behaviour. Lewis looked at Ronald and raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior but didn't question it. He walked into the kitchen, getting the items he needed to make the cookies. Ronald hopped after him with a sneaky grin.

"So...whyd you seem so bummed about me telling you I gave up?"

"Because you said that you were that type to never give up on a challenge and I honestly thought you would keep trying until you got my name." Lewis answered easily as he set about getting the chocolate chip cookies made.

"You have that much faith that'd I would keep trying? I figured others would've said the same thing."

"Nope. They took the challenge then when they got bored or thought it as too hard to figure out, they quiet."

"That's pretty pathetic."

"Mmhm. I'm use to it though."

"Well I'm different." He wobbled to a chair and sat down.

"That's a good thing." He mixed the dry and wet ingredients together.

"Yeah. I don't think any of the other guys shagged you twice in attempts to get your name."

"No they didn't. A few girls try to shag me though I'm not sure wither it was to get my name or just to shag me."

"...It was to get your name. At least first time was name and curiousity, second time was name and sexual frustration."

Lewis chuckled. "I could tell that sexual frustration was in it the second time. It was very obvious."

"Yeah. I guess so, you were bothered because of senpai walking in too."

"Of course I was. You messed with my ears and pinned me to the wall only for Eric to come in and remind us that they were over. It bothered the heck out of me."

Ronald chuckled "...can I try another name?"

Lewis smiled as he focus on what he was making. "Sure."

"...Lewis?" Ronald asked, plaing with the ahoge - not expecting any reply.

"Yes, Tiger?" Lewis inquired distractedly.

Ronald blinked "...Lewis, you do reliaze what you just did right...?"

Lewis looked over at him, confused. "Um...no..?"

Ronald grinned "Your name! I have your name!"

Alan peeked in from the living room. "hmm?"

Lewis blinked then face-palmed with a sigh. "That was the cheapest and easiest way to lose."

Rnald laughed "I can't believe it was that easy!"

Lewis stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh shut up."

"You owe me dinner now!" Ronald grinned widely "Alan-senpai! I won!"

Alan clapped quietly "I'm glad you two got this game over with."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to have to make it though since you are currently unable to go anywhere." Lewis smiled a little. "Yeah. Who knows what Ronald may have resorted to if it didn't stop here."

Alan chuckled "Maybe a third shagging?"

Ronald huffed "Doubt it and yay fo dinner. I won't have to make instant noodles..."

Lewis snickered. "Most likely." He looked at Ronald. "Is that all you eat?"

"Well instant noodles, cereal, a simple stir fry and soup. Alan-senpai taught me the stir fry."

"How are you not super skinny?"

"...good question." Ronald shrugged. Lewis shook his head then stuck the cookie sheet filled with cookie dough in the oven.

"I think I have few recpices that aren't sweets."

"...are you gunna start feeding me?" Ronald asked, blinking.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Lewis replied, looking at him.

"Curious, I bet your a good normal cook too."

Alan grinned "The way to a man's heart is his stomach Lewis."

"I'm an okay cook. Still need practice." He looked at Alan and smiled. "Ain't that the truth sometimes."

Alan giggled "Your already working on the other way, just makle him dinner and he'll be yours."

Ronald pouted "Hey, Im right here you know."

Lewis blinked then snickered. "Wow, Alan made a pervy joke. And we know you're there, Ronald."

Alan giggled "It's true. Third time is the charm plus I got Eric using some special things Grell told me."

Ronald shuddered "Anything Grell teaches is terrifying."

Lewis chuckled. "I don't even want to know."

Alan chuckled "I'm going to head home. Have a goodnight." He started walking towards the door.

"Night senpai!"

"Goodnight, Alan." Lewis started to work on the sugar cookies. Ronald watched him go and then grinned

"So Lew. I think after the cookies are done we should have our own celebration, rum, and strawberries along with me and you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Lewis chuckled and smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

Ronald smiled "Awesome. I love strawberries."

"Stawberries are really good. Especially dipped in chocolate."

"Mmm..._especially_ dipped in cchocolate."

"Hehe...you are such a chocolate fiend."

"Says the caffeine fiend." Ronald laughed quietly. Lewis stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm proud caffeine fiend."

He smiled "Would you like some rum with your soda Lewis?'

"Yes, please."

"Thought so. Well later I'd like you with my chocolate covered strawberries." Ronald chuckled.

"Of course. D*mn incubus." Lewis smirked.

"Of course. It's what I'm known for." he winked with a smirk. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle before checking the cookies.

"Why is that? Why have that kind of reputation?"

"Because I never had as much fun in my normal life as I do now so I'm having fun."

"Ahh. I see."

"Mhm...your fun too. Infact, Id like to say this is my life, that there was nothing before it, because a life of confinement is not living, that's merely...existing."

"Hmm...That is an interesting and deep way of looking at it."

Ronald grinned "Mhm, been hanging out with Alan-senpai too much."

Lewis smiled. "That's not a bad thing."

"I guess not." Ronald stretched. He sighed "Man, havng Alan help me put on pants so I could come over here was embrassasing."

He pointed to the white teeshirt and dark brown slacks he had on. Lewis looked over at him and chuckled. "At least you had help instead having to do it yourself and hurting yourself more."

"I guess but I just don't like feeling like I have to rely on others you know..."

"Yeah but sometimes you need to rely on your friends and family."

"I guess, Alan-senpai is pretty close to family..."

"Mmhm." Lewis grabbed an oven mitt and took the cookies out the oven. He set the cookie sheet down then started to put the cookies on a plate to cool off. Ronald smiled at the cookies

"They look delicious."

Lewis smiled as he put two cookie on a different plate and handed it to Ronald. "Thanks."

Ronld took the plate and put it down and grinned his 'incubus' smile as the other shinigami would say "You look more delicious though."

Lewis' cheek flushed faintly and he looked back down at the cookies. "Oh hush you."

Ronald laughed "I love your reactions Lewis."

"Oh shut up, Ronald, and eat your cookie."

Ronald grinned but picked up his cookie and started munching on it - his eyes still showing heavy amusement though. Lewis stuck the sugar cookies into the oven and finish putting the chocolate chip cookies on the plate.

"You going to have any?" he asked after swallowing what he had taken off the cookie.

"Nope. I'm saving room for the real treat." He replied as he glance over at him with a Ronald-like grin.

Ronald chuckled "Your learning."

Lewis smiled as he got down two glasses. "It's not hard to learn when you do it all the time."

"True. I do it because I like seeing you get all flustered and spechless." He watched him as he took another bite of his cookie.

"I don't get speechless." He dug out an unopened bottle of rum then search for a something in the fridge.

"Oh, you get very flustered though." He blinked "Whatcha lookin' for?"

"The box of strawberries and chocolate covered strawberries that I made awhile back then stuck in here to keep them fresh."

Ronald's jaw dropped "W...when you get them out...can I have a chocolate covered strawberry...?"

Lewis chuckled. "Sure but only one."

Ronald's eyes lit up "Awesome. I love chocolate covered anything."

Lewis held back a shiver as many different thoughts went through his head at that piece of information. "That's nice to know."

He found the box and pulled it out. Ronald chuckled "I bet you thought of many different 'anythings' didn't you?"

Lewis opened the box and took out a chocolate covered strawberry, handing it to Ronald. "Yes, I did."

Ronald took it with a michevious grin and took it and licked it all around, a grin on his face as he finally ate it. "That was a gooood strawberry."

Lewis blinked then raised an eyebrow and smirked, ignoring the images that display invoked. "That's good. I was worried that they had spoiled."

"Nope. They didn't. How long ago did you make them?" He then grabbed another cookie and started munching away like he hadn't just tried to provoke Lewis.

"Um...two or three weeks ago." Lewis grabbed the tray and set the box, glasses, and unopened rum on it.

"Heh. They really stayed fresh." he chuckled "Nice, so you just wanna take this stuff to your room?"

"Yeah. Figured it would be more comfortable and relaxing then the couch or the kitchen table."

"I hear that." he finished the cooki he was eating and said "lead the way Rabbit."

"Alright." Lewis picked up the tray and started for his bedroom.

Ronald followed, putting a hand on the wall as he followed him. "Man, moving with one foot is a pain..."

Lewis chuckled softly. "I bet it is. Though it's kinda amusing to see you hoppity hoppity."

Ronald pouted "So cruel...I'm gonna make you limp for that I hope you know."

He grinned tigerishly as he continued after Lewis. Lewis raised an eyebrow. "And how are you going to..."

He trailed off as he glanced over his shoulder and saw Ronald's grin. "Never mind. I think I have an idea of how you are going to do that."

Ronald chuckled "Good because I don't."

Lewis opened the door and held it open for Ronald. "The injured first." He teased.

Ronald pouted "Ladies first. I want to go get something, where's your whipped cream?"

Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Behind the the pack of soda."

Ronald then hopped away and down to the kitchen and nearly tripped off the chair and soon returned to Lewis with a can of whipped cream. He grinned "I got it."

Lewis was sitting in the middle of the bed, sheets now a dark purple, and munching on a strawberry. "Did you almost trip over a chair?"

"Maybeeee." Ronald chuckled sheepishly as he wobbled in and set the whipped cream on the bed as he moved to sit next to Lewis. He grinned "Here's to your name eh?"

"Yeah, to my name." Lewis hands Ronald a glass of rum with a smile. Ronald grinned as he took a sip. He closed his eyes with a content sigh.

"This is nice."

Lewis hummed in agreement as he took a sip. He picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and nibbled on it. Ronald reached over and grabbed one for himself and sucked on it, taking off the chocolate before eating it. "This is nice. Good way to celebrate."

"Yep yep." Lewis grabbed the can of whipped cream and put some on a strawberry, licking a bit off then taking bite.

Ronald watched him lick the whip cream and shivered slightly "Damn my brain, guess I'm at that age."

He took the whipped cream and sprayed some in his mouth before swallowing, some of it leaving a small white smear above his lip. Lewis watched him swallow the whip cream and shuddered lightly. He leaned forward to slowly lick the white smear from Ronald's lips. Ronald smiled "Thank you."

He laid a kiss on Lewis' lips before he took a sip of rum. Lewis kissed Ronald's lips back then licked his lips. "You're welcome."

He took a swallow of rum then laid with a content sigh. Ronald watched him, leaning over and kissing his lips

"Well...care to get started Rabbit...?" he murmured into his ear before nibbling on it. Lewis kissed him back and shivering lightly, smiling.

"Yeah...no need to wait any longer." He leaned up a bit and nibbling on his neck. Ronald chuckled

"Indeed...the rum and strawberries were a nice touch though." he grinned as he tried to climb above Lewis but winced as his foot yelled 'nope!'

"Gah..."

"Idiot." Lewis mumbled as he flipped them around so Ronald was laying on his back while he leaned over him. "Don't use your hurt foot or you'll pull a stitch."

He swung a leg over him and straddled his waist, good hand holding him up as his hurt hand rested on the dual haired shinigami's chest.

"I...I guess...but what about your hand...?"

"It's fine. Better then your foot that is."

"Mmm...well if it starts hurting let me know Lewis..."

"Alright..." Lewis leaned down and nibbled on Ronald's neck as he slowly slide his hand under his shirt. Thus starting an interesting yet passionate night.

-sex scene skip-

Ronald let out a shuddering breath as he reached around Lewi to get a strawberry.

"...yum..." he murmured as he bit it. Lewis panted faintly as he gave Ronald an unimpressed look from where his chin rested on his chest. Ronald gave a tired yet sheepish grin "...what?"

"Not amused." Lewis mumbled tiredly, tracing faint circles on Ronald's sides.

"eh...I'm not letting these go to..." he yawned widely "...waste."

"Mmm..." He hummed as he rested his head on Ronald's chest with his eyes closed.

"...your good at using your tongue." Ronald chuckled as he finished the strawberry. Lewis smiled a little.

"Told you I could beat any girlfriend you've had."

"...I guess so...you passed with flying colors..."

"...Whoo hoo..." Ronald nodded and sleepily wrapped his arms around Lewis.

"...let's go to sleep..." he murmured. Lewis snuggled closer to Ronald.

"..good...idea.." He muttered. Ronald nodded and grabbed the sheets and pulled it up over them completely, sending the empty whip cream can to the floor with a small clatter. He yawned and starrted dozing. Lewis was already out like a light by the time sheets were pulled over them, snoring faintly. Ronald soon joined him.


	8. Saturday

(This chapter has slight sexual content in it but it's short so nothing to worry about too much. You can skip over it if you want. Enjoy the chapter ^_^)

Ronald woke up earlier then normal for him on a Saturday, yawning he glanced at Lewis - confused until the night before's events came back to him. He smiled then blinked "what is that s..."

He moved the covers to look at his stomach, evidence of last night's activities was dried up on his stomach. "...ew."

Lewis shifted and gave sleepy groan, opening an eye to look at Roanld. "Why are you up so early and what are you doing?" He mumbled then yawned.

"Go back to sleep Lew." Ronald shifted with a yawn - going to sit up "I need to take a shower..."

Lewis wrapped an arm around Ronald's waist and snuggled against him. "You can't, remember? Your foot and the stitches."

"...goddamnit." Ronald crsed with a sigh before wrapping an arm around Lewis' shoulders. He chuckled "...what a week..."

"Mmhm..." Lewis hummed while nuzzling Ronald's chest. He closed his eye and started to doze.

"...could you get me a cloth before you go back to sleep...this stuff is itchy..."

"Sure...you'll have to let me go though.."

40pm"..." Ronald seemed conflicted but hesitantly let go "Okay..."

"M'kay. Be back in a bit.." Lewis got off the bed and walked to the bathroom. A minuet later he came back with a wet cloth and handed it to Ronald. "...here."

"Thanks..." he went to washing the mess off and sighing "thank god...thank you Lew." when he was finished he put it on the floor and yawned.

"You're welcome." He flopped back on the bed and curled up, nuzzling the pillow. Ronald yawned and curled up and nuzzled Lewis' neck ith a yawn. Lewis shivered lightly then cuddled against Ronald and nuzzled his neck back, yawning softly. Ronald yawned again and pulled up the covers and started dozing

"Night..." he murmured.

"Night." Lewis mumbled before he fell asleep. The two slept for a few good hours. At 10:03 a.m there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey-llo?" it was Eric! Lewis gave soft groan and moved a little.

"H...hang on!" He called as he sat up and stretched. Ronald didn't move...except he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over his head. Lewis raised an eyebrow at Ronald but didn't say anything and got out of bed. He searched for some clothes and put on an over sized night shirt with sleeping pants. Yawning, he open the door while rubbing his left eye. Eric stood there with a...light brown rabbit with long flopped down ears and big brown eyes

"Hey. Could you give this to Ronnie. He wanted me to pick him up."

Lewis blinked at the rabbit then looked at Eric. "Why?"

"He wanted me to go get him. Apparantly he wanted to get a Rabbit as a memento. And he thought it was cute."

"It is cute, I'll admit that. However, I am not amused by it being a memento."

"Hey. He thought that this was important enough to get something to commemorate it."

"Did it have to be a rabbit though?" Lewis reached over and gently poked the rabbit, making sure not poke something that would hurt him. The rabbit blinked and made a small noise as it stared at Lewis.

"Eh. Ronnie's idea."

Lewis blinked and stared back at the rabbit. "Figured. Has he named it yet?"

"Louis." Eric chuckled. Lewis gave a 'not amused' look.

"Of course."

"Eh, it's quirky. I give him props for it."

"Hmm." He then held out his hands. "I want to hold Louis since Ronald refuses to wake up yet."

He chuckled "Dead to the world?"

He handed the Rabbit which looked up at Lewis before closing it's eyes and falling asleep. He holds the rabbit close as he smiled. "Yeah and I'm going to be the same if I don't some caffeine."

"Soda?" Eric stood up.

"Yes, please and thank you."

"Mhm, alright." Eric dissappeared into the kitchen and returned with two sodas, he put Lewis' on the table as he opened his own and sat down.

"Thank you." Lewis held the rabbit in one arm and pick up the soda, opening it with one hand. Taking a sip, he leaned back against the couch.

"So...when we gunna wake the sleeping ugly?"

"Whenever you want to wake him. I did it once and he did not like it at all."

"You used _ice water_!"

"I didn't how else to wake him up without getting hit or mentally scarring you guys!"

"So you used the most...cold method you could think of?"

"...yes."

"Remind me never to let you come wake me up."

"Will do. Besides, I would let Alan wake you up instead of doing it myself."

"Mhm...waking Alan up is like waking a dragon though."

"Really?"

"Eh. yeah. he has to have pepermint tea in the morning or he'll be rather irriated all day, which is adorable but scary too."

Lewis chuckled. "Kinda sounds like me when I don't get my caffeine. Only I'm not adorable, just grouchy."

"I bet Ronnie thinks your cute." Eric snorted "You two are wacked out."

Lewis stuck his tongue out at him. "Oh shush you."

"Nope. No way. You two are like...weird lovers-screwingbuddies."

"We are not lovers! Just weird screwing buddies."

"The way you act says otherwise about lovers!"

"It does not!"

"Does so, he was holding you in his lap when we sat in the living room on Wednesday before we went to the Festival."

"So what? He was being possessive and weird that day, nothing else."

"Mhmmm" Eric grinned "Whatever you say."

He put his can of soda don "I'm gunna go wake Sleeping Ugly."

Lewis sighed and pouted. "Have fun with that."

"...what's with the pout?"

"You're teasing me."

"Because your a friend of Ronnie, who I also tease therefore you get teased too."

"Fine. Just go wake him up."

"Mhm." he walked into the kitchen, there was some water running and Eric walked passed with a cup, he had a grin. Lewis arched an eyebrow as he watched Eric walked pass, lightly petting the rabbit in his arms. Soon after there was a terrified scream.

"OHMYGOD HOTTTTTTTTTT! ERIC-SENPAI WHYYYY? LEWWWWWWWIS!"

Lewis jumped a bit then started snickering as he got up and walked to the bedroom. "Yes, Ronald?"

Eric wa standing over Ronald who was red and looked a bit scalding, at least his face. He twitched. "...kick Eric-senpai out."

Lewis leaned against the doorway, chuckling softly. "Why do I need to do that?"

"Hot water."

Eric chuckled. "It's not ice water."

"...not amused..." Ronald glared at Eric.

"Kinda like how I'm not amused by the fact that you got a rabbit then named it Louis."

Eric sniggered. "what...? Eric-senpai...did you act-"

"Yep. Surprise."

Ronald chuckled "Wow...I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

Lewis walked over to the bed. "Well, he did and as cute as it is, you can have now that you're up."

He gently set the rabbit next to Ronald on the bed. Ronald blinked and brought the Rabbit into his lap and smiled and pat it "...guess I can use the excuse 'teaching Rabbit manners.' now."

Eric chuckled "Well I ot sleeping ugly up and I made my delivery. I am gunna go."

Lewis smiled then nodded to Eric. "Alright. Tell Alan I said hi."

"Yep." Eric then popped away. Ronald chuckled as he looked at the rabbit.

"...so what now Lew?..."

"I guess we can lounge in the bed until lunch time." Lewis responded as he climbed onto the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"I like that plan." He smiled. He then shivered "g...guh. I was hot because of scalding water and now im freezing."

He pulled the covers up around him - Louis still in his lap. Lewis chuckled as he picked Louis up and cuddled him close, smiling. "And it's not my fault this time."

"Yeah, though it was your fault that I was itchy this morning."

"Eh, that happens when you don't clean it off before it dries."

"no crap. I was tired though..."

"Mmhm...So, why did you want to get a pet rabbit as a memento?"

"Because your like a rabbit and now that I know your name it'd be Louis. Like an inside joke...plus it would also throw Mary for a loop." he chuckled.

"Ah and whoo hoo, throwing people for a loop is fun." He smiled. "An inside joke that only five people know about."

"Mhm. It'd make things a bit fun eh?"

"Yep yep."

Ronald chuckled as he flopped back down on the pillow "I really don't like not working. I'm gunna have so much overtime..."

Lewis gently moved Louis in between them on the bed and laid down, lightly petting the rabbit. "It's not that bad. A couple relaxing weeks away from work then, this is my opinion, some good overtime to get us back into the working mode."

Ronald gave him a 'your kidding' look. "Ronald Knox doesn't do overtime."

Lewis smirked. "Well, this time Ronald Knox does do overtime."

"Noooo." Ronald pouted "Goddamnit!"

"Yes." Lewis chuckled. "It won't be that bad. I'll be doing overtime with you."

"I guess but still."

"Yeah, yeah. You hate overtime."

"Im really annoyed about it. Its _overtime_."

"I can't really say anything since I like doing overtime."

"Which is weird in itself."

"I guess so but at least I fit in with your group that way."

"Mhn, you and Alan-senpai are similar."

"We are? How are we similar?"

"Your both are the ukes." He grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"Is that the only thing?"

"Well, you both are cute."

"Alan is not cute. He's adorable."

"True, your still cute though."

"Thank you." Lewis smiled.

Ronald nodded and yawned as he reached down and pat the sleeping Louis on the head. "Heavier sleeper then you are."

Lewis grinned and reached over Louis to pat Ronald on the head. "Just like his owner."

Ronald blinked "Hey...I'm not a Rabbit."

Lewis chuckled. "Nope but you are a kitty."

"I am not! I am a tiger. Rawr." he did a paw motion at Lewis.

"Yet you mewl like kitten." He scratched Ronald under the chin, grinning widely.

"t...that was different!"

"How so?"

"t...that was...! Your tongue!"

"So, my tongue turned you into a kitten."

"For _that one time_!"

"For now." He gave a Ronald-like grin and winked.

"...do you want me to make you scream my name again?" cue incubus-grin. Cue blush and light shudder.

"Not any time soon. I'd like to not have a limp, thank you."

"mm...do you have a limp anyway...?"

"Yes but it's easy to hide. If you make me scream again, the limp will be noticeable."

Ronald's eyebrows rose. "Well...we are alone."

Lewis twitched a little. "Louis is with us."

"Well he's sleeping so we can just put him in a nest of clothes somewhere."

"You just want to hear me scream again, don't you?"

"It was quite pretty..."

Lewis blushed. "It wasn't pretty."

"You're right." he paused, a incubus gri foming. "It was _sexy_."

The blush darken a shade and he stuck his tongue out. "Was not."

"To me it was." Ronald leaned over and breathe hot air on Lewis' ear.

"Ve...ry...se...xy." he spaced out the syllables, blowing a breathe of hot air on his ear each time. Lewis shivered and his eyes noticablly darken a bit, mumbling.

"Damn incubus." He leaned closer and licked Ronald's neck.

"You love me for it." Ronald shuddered but then pulled back, picking up Louis and petting him. Grinning at Lewis "Any objections to letting Louias sleep in a nest of clothes?"

Lewis sighed. "None though I don't know why." He held his hands out with a smile. "Hand 'im here so I can set the little guy in a nest. I should be able to find one in this room."

"Yeah, your room is a mess." He kissed Louis on his head before handing him over to Lewis.

"I cleaned it last week or two weeks ago." He held Louis close as he got off the bed and walked over to scattered clothes. Moving them into a pile after making sure they were clean, he laid the rabbit down on them. Ronald watched him

"He's sweet. Eric was so nice to get him for me..."

Lewis chuckled softly. "Yeah. Surprised me when I open the bedroom door and saw him with him."

"yeah. I agree with that." Ronald stretched. "Man. I think I broke all of your self-control permenantly."

"I think so too." Lewis walked back to the bed and flopped down with an arm across Ronald's waist. "I never gave in that quick before."

"New record?" Ronald smirked, laning over and suckling on his earlobe.

"Yeah.." Lewis melted against Ronald and hum in content. Ronald brought Lewis into his lap, sitting up slightly as he wrapped his arms around his waist as he started nibbling on the shell of his ear. Ronald which wasn't wearing any clothes had a very noticable boner that was poking into Lewis' lower back. Lewis moaned quietly then smirked as he felt the boner poking him in the lower back and he rocked his hips back over it, still wearing his sleepwear.

"Someone is eager." He mumbled, kissing his neck.

"S...shut up." Ronald gave a soft moan as he grinned back against his hips then puased.

"O..out of your clothes...now..." he murmured in Lewis' ear. Lewis sat up and slide the shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He tugged his pants down a bit but not off as he rock his hips back again. Ronald let go with one hand to start pulling them down further - freezing and letting out a quiet mewl.

"D..damnit..." he sighed "I..I can't believe I...I made that sound..."

Lewis chuckled as he slipped them all the way off and toss them on the floor. "I think it's cute. Proves the tiger can be a kitten once in awhile."

"...not very often. No one shall know about it...got it Ra...Lewis." Ronald's mind decided to flip to Rabbit for Lewis from not thinking straight.

"It'll be our little secret." Lewis nibbled on Ronald's neck as his hand ran down his chest. Ronald let out a soft gasp as he then bit on Lewis' ear. Lewis groaned quietly then bit Ronald's neck as he rocks his hips slowly. Ronald groaned quietly.

"T...talk about a...d...dirty little secret..." He rolled his hips back. Lewis quietly groaned again.

"Y...yeah.." He rolling his hips as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Ronald's eyes fluttered close for a moment as he rested his head against the headboard.

"m..m...w...why don't you turn around...so...I can see your face.."

"O...okay.." Lewis shifted and turned around to face Ronald, leaning against his chest. He nip his neck and kept rolling his hips. Ronald smiled as he rolled his hips back, he kissed Lewis forehead, moaning softly

"T...this is nice..." Lewis gave a soft shaky chuckled.

"R...really nice.." He kissed Ronald's lips as he rolled his hips a bit faster. Ronald nodddd and then rolled back, moaning softly. He kissed Lewis' lips. Lewis moaning softly and reach down between their bodies and rubbed Ronald between his legs as he licked his bottom lip. Ronald moaned slightly louder as he allowed Lewis enterance as he went down with one hand and started stroking Lewis - panting softly. Lewis panted quietly through his nose as he explored Ronald's mouth and moaned into it, stroking him slowly to tease the 'tiger' a little. Ronald whimpered slightly at the slow teasing.

"...so...so cruel..." he panted before locking their lips again, bucking his hips into Lewis' hand involuntarily. Lewis smiled against his lips and picked the speed of his hand up some. Ronald's eyes closed as he moaned at the pace change, quickly joining Lewis' with the pace.

"W...whatever you can d...do I...I can do better." Ronald panted out. Lewis moaned then chuckled as he gave a soft squeeze and kept the same pace.

"I...I know one t...thing you can't do better." Ronald let out a noise in his throat at the squeeze

"O...oh? W...what's that?" He sped up a bit. Lewis groaned and leaned forward to suck on Ronald's earlobe, swirling his tongue around it.

"W...what do you t...think?" he mubled in the ear as he squeezed again then sped up.

"I...nh...don't know..." Ronald groaned softly in the back of his throat as he sped up too.

"A...ngh...a little something i...involing my tongue.." Lewis moaned into Ronald's neck as he ran his thumb over the top. Ronald sucked in a breath let out a breathy moan, shuddering.

"O...oh...t...that...y...ya you...are g...good at that."

Lewis smiled as he sped up and ran his thumb over the top once in awhile. "Y...yep.."

Ronald shut his eyes. Trying to contain the moans as he sped up again, then slowed down, rinse and repeat. "M...mhm...your...g..g...good with your tongue."

Lewis bit his bottom lips to contain and muffle the moans as he switched between squeezing and running his thumb over the top while keeping the same speed. "W...would...you like to...f..f..feel how good I am...with my tongue a...again?" He gives a grin.

"I..if you wanna...I...I'm op...en to it." Ronald managed to get out as he bit his own lip, closing his eyes to keep the sounds supressed. Lewis grinned as he slipped out of Ronald's lap and settled between his legs, removing his hand. He leaned down and took it in his mouth, swirling his tongue. Ronald couldn't supress the moan that escaped his lips as he tangled his hands in Lewis' hair. "t...that...f...feels...g...good."

Lewis smirked as he gave a suck then moved down all the way, not gaging at all. Ronald let out a gasp, staring down at Lewis, face flushed as he moaned "o..oh...my god...L...lewis..."

Lewis looked up at him and smiled a little then started to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue. Ronalds eyes clenched shut as h bucked up into Lewis' mouth, mumbling incoherently. Lewis could make out "o..oh my god...this is a...real turn on..."

Lewis chuckled a bit as he deepthroated Ronald and gave a suck. He rubbed the inside of his thighs and hips. Ronald felt a shiver go up his spine "..L...Lew...i..if you k...keep go..going like t..that..I'll...I'll..."

Lewis kept doing the same thing, using his tongue a little. Lewis could feel Ronald tense before he moaned out Lewis' name as he went over the edge, quivering slightly. Lewis pulled back a little and swallowed, licking Ronald clean. He sat up as he licked his lips and climbed back onto his lap. Ronald's eyes were still closed - his mouth slightly agap as he tried to find his voice. His eyes opened half way. "W...wow..d..don't...gag...reflex?"

Lewis grinned widely. "Yep. I taught myself not to have one."

"...talented Rabbit.." Ronald finally managed to get out without pausing to try recollect his thoughts "your right I couldn't do that...I have a gag reflex..."

Lewis chuckled and kissed Ronald's cheek. "Glad that I have something I can do better then you."

Ronald chuckled "I probably top better then you."

"Most likely. I've never top before."

"Hmmm? Really now? Interesting to know."

"Yep. I never had a chace to or felt the need to top."

"Well I would rather not having something stuck up my arse."

"You say that now. Wait until someone tops you then say that again."

"I don't get topped, never have been topped and not starting now."

"You never know."

"At least I know I don't need to worry about being ever topped by you." Ronald nuzzled his neck.

"Mmhm." Lewis tilted his head to the side with a pleased hum. Ronald started nibbling up the side of Lewis' neck up to his ar and nibbling on it. "Besides. I like topping."

Lewis moaned softly and melted against Ronald. "I like it too.."

"Good because it's not changing anytime soon." he glanced around by chance. He slowed his nibbling "...where's Louis?"

Lewis blinked and pulled away a little to look over at nest clothes. "He should be over there..." He frowned when he didn't see him. "He was over there."

"mmm...man. The interuption was caused by Louis which pretty much was brought over here by Eric...Eric-senpai..." He groaned as he slowly sat up properly from his leaning back against the headboard. Lewis shighed and got off Ronald's lap.

"Eric likes interupting even if he doesn't to it himself."

"Yeah..." he sighed as he stood "Srcew getting dressed.."

He started walking around the house. Soon finding Louis under the kitchen table "I think he's hungry Lew. What do Rabbits eat? Lettuce?"

Lewis walked into the kitchen, dressed in sleep pants. "Yeah and other veggies." He started to fix a small salad for Louis.

"Mhm...okay. I'm cold." he put Louis on the kitchen table and went into the bedroom and came back with a pair of boxers on. Lewis was setting the bowel in front of Louis when Ronald came back.

"Warmer?"

"Yeah." he blinked - reliazing that he was walking "...I think my foot's better...how's your hand?"

"Hmm?" He looked up then looked down at his hand. "It doesn't hurt at all. I think I wiggle my fingers just fine."

"Want me to unwrap it?" he walked over behind Lewis and put his arms around his waist.

"Go right ahead." Lewis leaned back against Ronald and held up his hand. Ronald gingerly took his hand and started unwrapping it. After he finished he sat done and started un-wrapping his foot. Louis looked around and started to munch on his salad after watching Lewis and Ronald for awhile. Lewis looked his hand over and wiggled his fingers slowly. His hand looked almost normal. There was a few scraps still healing and one or two brusies still fading. Ronald's foot looked fully healed as he gently started taking off the stitches - wincing every once in awhile. Lewis tilted his head as he watched.

"I'm glad that I've never had to have stitches."

"Ah shut up Rabbit."

"I would say make me but you're busy."

Ronald huffed as he kept undoing the stitchs "Well your makng me dinner s I don't want to make you limp."

Lewis chuckled as he got up. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be in the mini libary if you need me."

He walked out of the kitchen, humming. Ronald frowned as he finished taking over the stitches. He brought Louis on to his lap and sighed softly. There was a few thuds from the mini libary followed by Lewis shouting. "That was books! Not me!"

Ronald was already in the doorway with Louis in his arms before Lewis had spoken. "Lew! Are you Okay?"

Lewis sighed from up on top of a ladder next to the doorway. "Yes, I'm alright. It was just a few books that slipped from my hands."

He started down the ladder, which was attacked to a metal rod that went all the way around the room. The bookcase reached the ceilling and was filled books. There was only a window seat and window plus the doorway that wasn't a bookcase filled with books. Ronald had to pause from what he ws going to say and take it all in "Holy cow...your a real bookworm..."

Lewis chuckled as he hopped down from the ladder and picked up the books he dropped. "Yeah."

"How long did it take you to collect all of these books?"

"A year to build the room like this then another three years to get the books."

"Damn. So pretty much all your Academy years..."

"Yep. I wasn't much of partier and I had that issue with large crowds of people. So, this kept me busy."

"We're pretty opposite aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." He held the books in one arm and fiddle with the cover of one. "Would you like to read one? I'm sure I have a few books you would like."

Ronald chuckled "Eh sure why not? I bet you have books everyone wold like. Even stick-in-the-mud William."

Lewis smiled. "I probably do. Just avoid that section over there." He motioned to a bookcase in the corner. "It's mostly erotics and romance."

"That'd be Grell's section, maybe Alan - he likes romances."

"Alright. I'll have remember that if I ever need to get rid of some."

"Mhm." Ronald sat on the floor, petting the rabbit. Lewis set the books down on the window seat.

"What kind of books do you like?"

"Me? I enjoy a good adventure. Like magic and stuff."

"Okay." He looked over the books and picked out one, handing it to Ronald. "Try thing one. It's really good."

Ronald took it in one hand "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem." Lewis walked over to the window seat and sat down, looking through the cook books he got down. Ronald looked up from the book.

"...cook book?"

"Mmhm. I got to figure out what we're having for supper."

"Well there's a saying 'winner, winner, chicken dinner.' eh?"

"I really don't want to cook chicken. I want to cook something more challenging."

Ronald chuckled "...steak?"

Lewis hummed as he shut one book and opened up another one. "Maybe..."

"I love steak..."

"I shall keep that in mind."

"Awesome."

Lewis smiled and marked a paged then continued looking through it.

Ronald saw him bookmark the page "Idea for dinner?"

Lewis nodded. "Yep yep."

"What is it?"

"Food."

"Specifically what sort of food?" He chuckled "Let me guess. Edible right?"

He snickered. "Yeah and delicious."

Ronald rolled his eyes with a grin "I'm excited."

Lewis smiled and stretched. "That's good."

Ronald put the book down he had been reading "What time is it anyway?"

"Um..." Lewis pulled out his phone and checked. "4:30."

"Man, today's flown by."

"Yeah. It's rather strange though. Yesterday seem to drag on and today didn't."

"Mhm. Our game has drawn to a close."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go work on supper. You can keep reading or watch a movie if you like." Lewis said as he got off the window seat and put the books back except for one.

"Mmm...think I'll come watch you cook. What you think louis?" The brown Rabbit cuddled against Ronald "I think Louis agrees."

Lewis chuckled as he got down off the ladder and picked up the book. "Alrighty then. You guys can come watch me cook."

Ronald stood up. "Alrighty."

He picked up the book with Louis in his arms and he walked out of the library to the kitchen, sitting down in a chair, putting the book down and petting Louis. Lewis hummed softly as he walked into the kitchen behind Ronald and set the book down on the counter, opening it to the page he marked. He started gathering everything he needed then began mixing, cutting, and cooking as the book says to. Ronald watched and grinned "Man. I should get you to cook for me more often."

Lewis arched an eyebrow with a small smile. "You haven't even tasted what I'm cooking yet."

"I bet your a great cook though."

"With the help of a cook book."

"Mhm..I bet you do good on your own though."

"Sometimes. It all really depends on what I'm cooking."

"Baking is one of those good things."

"Yeah, heh."

"Your an awesome baker."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"I only speak the truth."

"I guess. I'm sure there is someone better then me though."

"I doubt it."

Lewis gave a shrug and set a cup of coffee down in front of Ronald. "Three spoon fulls of sugar, right?"

Ronald chuckled. "Yep. Love sweet things. Guess that's why I like you." He teased as he set the book down on the table. Louis had fallen back asleep "He sleeps alot."

Lewis blushed lightly. "I'm not that sweet, am I?" He looked at Louis and smiled. "Well, it's been an exciting day for him. Eric picked him up then he meets his owner and a friend."

"Who almost f*ck in hs presensce."

"That was his owner's fault. The friend was content to just lounge in the bed."

"Your _easily _ tempted."

"You messed with my _ears_. I despise that their so sensitive."

Ronald rolled his eyes, sipping his coffee "Do you see me complaining about my neck's sensitivity?"

Lewis leaned against the counter as he waited for the food to cook. "That's because it doesn't bother you like my ears bother me. They're not just touch sensitive."

"I enjoy their touch sensitiveness."

"Of course you do."

"Yep. You love my neck."

"Mmhm." He checked the food. "Should be ready in a few more minuets."

"Yay food!" Ronald said excitedly. Lewis chuckled.

"You love food don't you?"

"Food is awesome."

"I'll agree with you on that."

"Unlike demons we have to eat _food_."

"I know that." Lewis said as he got two plates down and started plating the food. Ronald tried peeking around Lewis

"So...what'd ya make?"

Lewis smiled as he turned around and handed the plate to him. "Food."

On the plate is a good sized steak with mash potatoes and steamed veggies. Ronald nearly died from happiness "...Your the best ever."

He set the plate down and put Louis on the floor who looked up in slight botherment at being moved but went back to his nap. Lewis chuckled. "Shouldn't you say that after you taste the food?"

He fixed his plate then sat down across from Ronald at the table, getting a glass of tea before seating. Ronald grinned and put his hands together, fingers up with palms together.

"Itadiamasu!" he said before sarting to eat. "...okay _now_ you are the best ever."

Lewis gave Ronald a very confused look. "Itad-what?"

"Itadiamasu!" he said again, slower "It means 'thank you for the food.' in japanese. Alan taught me it."

"Itadiamasu." He repeated with a bit of trouble. "That is interesting. Alan knows Japanese?"

"Mhm. He is japanese. He was pretty into heritage in life."

"Really? That's neat."

"Mhm. He taught me a few phrases." he cut a piece of steak and popped it in his mouth.

"Oh." He took a bite of steamed veggies.

Ronald nodded and kept eatting "So...what now...? The game's over...so what's next?"

Lewis shrugged as he ate. "I guess we just hang out and whatever."

"Just the beginning you're saying?"

"Yeah."

"...I guess we should make it offical eh?"

He paused in eating with a confused look. "Official?"

"Yeah. Since I know your name we should make it offical by introducing ourselves properly eh?" He stood with grin, holding his hand out for Lewis to shake "I'm Ronald Knox!"

Blinking a bit, he smiled and stood up. "Pleasure to meet you, Ronald Knox." He shook his hand. "Names Lewis Doyle."

(Aaaaand that's the last chapter of the Name Game: The Tiger and The Rabbit. Please look out for the squeal and the special content for this story. Hopefully it won't take me long to get those up...well the squeal will because it's got a lot of chapters in it. Anyway, see ya next story and please review ^_^)


End file.
